


Calibrate

by misdanbe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (destiny 2), F/F, F/M, its like following the red war hero throughout destiny its long im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdanbe/pseuds/misdanbe
Summary: Callisto is a kinderguardian with a fatal wound upon revival. Her tongue is permanently cut, no matter what her Ghost does. Follow her through meeting her fireteam, the Vanguard, and accidentally being thrown into the middle of a war. Y'know, as you do.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 75





	1. 2 years, 1 month

The green landscape extended in front of him, accented with the ever-present shattered road. Rusted skeletons of buildings and cars faded behind him as he went, barely noticed. Only his own stark white shell stood out against the greenery and marks of time.  
“Have to stop playing favorites with places to look.” He huffed. “You could be on Io, and I’d be none the wiser.” Another exasperated whistle. “Sorry, Guardian. I know I’ll find you eventually.”  
He turned swiftly into a familiar cave entrance, draped in vines and leaves. “Eventually.”

The entrance opened up to a lost sector, almost equal parts shadow and light. Sunlight shined through the large hole in the ceiling, and various flora decorated the walls and floor like someone’s favorite garden. A small landing on the east side sat almost directly underneath the ‘window’, and it scared him to be underneath it, in case something fell through and crushed him. But alone in the dark like this, he considered the risk to be inconsequential for a moment in the sun.   
The paint marking it as a lost sector had been stripped by the processes of Earth and its inhabitants, but in his opinion, “Good.” He wanted to be alone.  
“I don’t know you yet. I don’t, truly. I know somewhere in me that I’ll know you when I see you, and that you’ll be stuck with me for your entire life,” He chuckled quietly. “But otherwise, I don’t know you.”  
He sat slowly on the grass, lost in thought. “Where are you? I have so many places to look. No compass. No map. No hints.”  
A dusklight shard stuck out of the ground in the shadowy west half of the cave. He hummed. “Wherever you are, I’ll find you. I will. I promise I will.”  
With a quiet hum, he floated backward to the east wall, and from deep within, something shifted.

With a startled jump, he scanned the ground underneath him. Like a fold in the rug of reality, something was there. But visibly, nothing. Just grass and dirt.  
Possibly, the machine part of him would not work for this one.  
With a tentative extension of his light, he reached out to it.

A pulse of long-forgotten life laced the flowers underneath him. It radiated like the sun above him, energy suddenly rushing through his shell. Like the other half of a puzzle, it seemed to flood into every doubt, every crack, every cavern, filling it up with the act of being.

“...Guardian?”  
He backed up and ran over it, over and over again.  
“I...found you?” He chuckled quietly. “I found you.”

He tugged on it with his light, and a glittering curtain of yellow dust appeared suddenly in front of him, warping and solidifying. He backed up.   
“And...there you are.”  
An Awoken stared up at him.  
“I have to admit, I’d always wondered what you’d look like. On the outside, at least.”  
A dark blue mess of a bob danced around her face, bright yellow eyes peering through the locks. Her pale blue skin had the trademark traces of light moving underneath, with dark symbols painted on her face.  
“Hello, Guardian...”  
She stared at him, silent.  
“You’ve been dead a long time, but don’t freak out, it’s okay. I’m a ghost. I’m actually now...your ghost.” He bounced around. “I’ll keep you alive this time around.”

She stared at him, face twisted in confusion.  
He stopped bouncing.“Are...you alright?”

At an attempt to speak, a torrent of blood spilled out of her mouth, covering her lip and the front of her shirt.   
Her hands raised up in a panic. She looked at him and pointed into her mouth, making a scared hum in the back of her throat.  
“...What in the? You should’ve revived with no injuries...It’s okay, it’s okay! Don’t worry. I can heal you.” He began humming with light, and watched for her relief.  
She trembled in place, pointing to her mouth.  
“Did that help?”  
She shook her head.  
“What?” He got closer to her face, shining a light. “Don’t be startled. It’s alright.”  
She hesitantly opened her mouth.  
“Guardian...your...tongue...It’s cut. Who...who did this to you? And it’s still bleeding. Why can’t I heal it…?”  
She turned and spat more blood off the edge of the landing.  
“You’re losing a lot of blood. I don’t know if it’ll heal in time. We have to get you to the City.” He sighed worriedly. “It’s gonna be okay. We just have to…” He twirled around, looking at the cave. “Get out. Follow me, Guardian. Do you see that pointy thing in the corner? Grab it.”  
She hummed nervously. “Okay.”  
“...First time I’ve heard your voice.” The ghost looked at her for a moment. “This is it, Guardian. The beginning of our journey.”  
She smiled weakly at him. Her skin was more pale by the second.  
“Right. Let’s get you safe.”  
\--  
“Asha.” A hunter amusedly stepped through the underbrush. “Again with the weaving?”  
A ghost appeared from behind a tree, eyeing her. “What? Like it’s a crime to see the trees?”  
“Are you looking for something?” The hunter pushed back her hood. “More loot, perhaps?”  
“It’s not loot this time. I thought I heard something move.” Asha’s shell twisted back and forth. “Listen, Nalim. For once.”

They both stood silent, watching the trees move in the breeze.

“I don’t hear anything.” Her comm crackled up and startled them both. “Well, now I do.”  
Zavala’s voice echoed through Asha. “How is your progress?”  
“Progressing.” She raised her eyebrow at a white dot in the green. “Remind me of the objective again?”  
He sighed. “Retrieve the Fallen cache. That’s it. It should be somewhere near your location. Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Is it…” She quietly pointed out the dot to her Ghost. Asha turned. “Imperative?”  
“Imperative?” Zavala huffed. “Everything is imperative, Nalim. You know that. But...no. It can wait. Are you al-”  
“You already asked, Commander.” She squinted. “I’m fine. Be right back.”  
“What?”  
Asha cut the comms.  
“Thanks.” They both edged towards the dot. “It’s a ghost. Brand new, by the looks of it.”  
The ghost neared. “Thank the Traveler! A Guardian!”  
“Yeah, he’s new.” Asha chuckled.  
The ghost flew through the trees, bright white shell shining against the sunlight. “Please, I need your help!”  
Nalim raised an eyebrow. “What’s the issue? Can’t find your Guardian? Not sure either of us can help you with that, new light.”  
“No, no, I have her.” He stopped for a second. “I have her. I need you to get her to the City. She’s hurt. Bad.”  
Asha hummed. “Then you heal her. Do you need directions?”  
“That’s the thing. I can’t. I tried but I can’t. Her tongue is cut, mostly gone, and she’s bled out multiple times, but I can’t heal her.”  
While they spoke, the ghost led them back towards his path in the forest.   
“You can’t heal her?”  
“I can’t heal her _tongue._ I can heal her scrapes and cuts and everything else, but not that.” He stopped in front of a tree. “I can even revive her, but then the cycle starts again.”  
“Well, where is she?” Nalim looked around at where they’d stopped.  
The ghost gestured up.

Everyone looked up simultaneously. In the tree, slumped against a bloody branch, the Awoken sat. Her eyes lit up intensely in the shadow of the leaves. She smiled weakly, and waved with a dusklight shard.

“Shit, you look scary.”  
The ghost sighed. “Please, I can’t move her any better than she can. Tell me you’ll help her.”  
Nalim nodded. “Of course I will. Asha?”  
“On it.” Her Sparrow materialized.  
“Alright, Guardian. Come down to me. I’ll get you to where you need to be.”  
The Awoken shifted, dropping out of the tree. Nalim startled, catching her.  
“Alright, new light.” She settled them both onto the Sparrow. “Keep up.”

She walked into view with eyes on her. Both Ghosts floated over either shoulder. The Awoken, cradled against her armor, struggled to keep her consciousness. She shivered, carefully watching everyone who stared.  
Nalim shook her hood off, blonde hair flying out her eyes. “You! Vanguard!”  
Leaning on a counter, oblivious to the situation at hand, the hunter Vanguard startled out of his thoughts. Now everybody watched him.   
“Uh, yeah?”  
She easily carried the Guardian as she stalked forward. “Take her.”  
Cayde stared at her. “What?” Nalim handed over the Guardian. “What am I supposed to-?”  
“I know you know the City almost as well as I do. Take her to a doctor. Now.”  
He opened his mouth to protest, but she was already stalking off to do...something. He didn’t know.  
She suddenly turned, pulling her hood up. “I’ll be back to check on her wherever you take her. If, however, you mess up...and I don’t find her at a doctor when I come...”  
Her glare sent chills down his wiring. “Okay, okay, message received. Where are you going?”  
“I’m getting her armor. Maybe a coat. And a gun.” She gestured to the barely-conscious Awoken. “She’s freezing in her own blood.” Nalim continued on her way.  
“Fair point.”

Everyone watched Nalim leave, and turned to him.  
“Alright, new light.” He adjusted her, chuckling. “Just don’t fall in love with me on the way, okay? Rookie mistake.”  
She balled up further, pressing into him.  
“You’re probably a lot warmer than the other hunter was.” Her ghost hummed.  
He chuckled again, less assuredly. “...Yeah! Right. 'Course. Let’s go.”

The Last City was full of life, though anything that held more than two living things could be considered that, compared to the surroundings. The Traveler, ever looming overhead, gave the peculiar feeling of a roof, and a lack of one. Like a home, a shelter, with holes in the walls.  
Cayde winded through the streets with the Guardian, her ghost following anxiously behind.  
“So, rookie, what’s your name, huh?” He hummed down to her, glancing up to navigate. “Figure that out yet?”  
She weakly shook her head.  
“No name?” He shot a look to her Ghost. “You neither?”  
“Well, she hasn’t had the opportunity to tell me, to be quite honest.” The Ghost’s voice drawled sarcastically. “I don’t have a name either. No time.”  
“Then I’ll just have to keep calling you ‘Rookie’, huh?” He looked down, only to see her head against his shoulder. “Don’t die on me yet.”  
“She’s passed out.” The Ghost rolled his eye.  
“Good,” Cayde turned a sharp corner. “Almost there. Don’t die.”  
“Now she’s dead. Stop, hang on. Don’t drop her.”  
“I’m not going to drop her!”  
The guardian rose up for a moment, heart restarting. She gasped for air and looked around wildly, eyes settling on her ghost and the Vanguard.  
“Welcome back!” He chuckled. “Hey, I’ve got you. Don’t freak out. There we go, deep breaths.”  
Her face crumpled in pain as the cut started anew.  
“I know, it hurts. Almost there, rookie. Don’t worry.” He started again towards the infirmary. “Maybe when you can talk, you can tell me how you got this very unique beginning. I can tell you a story in turn. I’m very entertaining.”  
She chuckled lightly, blood dripping out of her mouth.

The infirmary came into view, decorated wooden doors slightly open. A human passed by the open door, and startled at the sight of them.  
Cayde looked down again, stopping at the door. “Almost there. Hang on. Look at me.”  
She raised her head, straining, but smiling. “Hi.”  
Two humans burst open the doors, taking her from him. Her ghost followed them earnestly. A third split off and approached him.  
“What’s happened?”  
He watched them go. “Tongue’s gone.”  
“She’s a Guardian, though.” Her eyes followed the Ghost that followed her assistants.  
“Yeah,” Cayde rolled his eyes. “I know that. She’s brand new. It won’t heal our way. Nalim’s hoping it’ll heal yours.”  
“Nalim sent you?”  
He paused. “Yeah? You know her?”  
“She’s my neighbor.” The human swiveled to go towards the other two. “Everybody here knows her. We’ll try to stop the bleeding. Are you following?”  
“I’ll be back.”  
“Visiting hours are 11am to 8pm.”  
He folded his arms. “What? What if I want to check on her at 9?”  
“Then you’ll wait.” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re a Guardian. You’ve got time.”

The Awoken, now on a cot, turned her head to watch the blurry figure fly.  
“Guardian?” It stopped in front of her face. “Can you hear me?”  
She gave a tired nod.  
“Rocky start, huh?” The Ghost chuckled. “It’s going to be okay. We’re in the Last City. You made it.”  
She closed her eyes and smiled. “Mae i.”  
“One of the doctors is coming. Hang on, Guardian.”

A woman approached, bandages in hand. Her dark hair fell out of her ponytail in every direction, but she remained unfazed.  
“Hey Guardian.” She knelt next to the cot. “Not often we get you guys in here. Not at all, usually.” She chuckled. “Don’t worry. Pretty sure this’ll work on you too.”  
The Ghost settled on the end table. “Where’s the Vanguard?”  
She motioned for the Guardian to open her mouth, patting it with a white cloth. “He left. He said he’d be back. Probably not during visiting hours, from what I gathered.”  
“How’s he going to…”  
“Most likely like Nalim does when she gets impatient.” She gestured towards a window. “Guardians are predictable. He’ll be back.”  
The Guardian’s eyes flicked over to her Ghost. He nodded slightly. It’s okay. Let the stranger put stuff in your mouth.  
“Name?” The doctor changed something in her hands with expertise. “Hang on, don’t move. Almost done.”  
“She doesn’t have one.”  
“Figured. Need a name to call you, other than Guardian, though.” She gave a warm smile. “You’re covered in an impressive amount of blood. You shouldn’t be conscious. I can think of a nickname while I get you new clothes, if you like. The bleeding will stop soon.” She stood quickly, pulling the blanket over her. “You’ve been through a lot. Do me a favor, Guardian. Try NOT moving. See if you guys still know how to do that.” She chuckled, and started away.

The guardian turned, giving a smile to her Ghost.  
He hummed. “You are covered in blood. I never really noticed what you were wearing.”  
She flipped her hair, posing.  
“Stunning.” He laughed. “Listen, I’m really sorry. I don’t know if I did something wrong, or...I really don’t know. I have no idea why this happened to you. I’m sorry, Guardian. I hoped for a happier first impression.”  
She waved it away, shaking her head. “I okay. I'm happy o be ayive.” She chuckled a little bit at her own voice.  
He stopped. “You’re...happy to be alive?”  
She nodded, pulling him under her chin.  
“I’m...I’m happy you’re alive too, Guardian. It’s going to get better than hospital nights, I promise you.” He chuckled, sounding choked. “Hey, at least you started off popular. So many eyes on us. And a Vanguard escort!” He laughed again. “His name was Cayde, by the way. He’s the Hunter Vanguard. Speaking of...I think you’re a hunter.”  
She hummed, holding him out in front of her. “Why?”  
“You scared the first Guardian we met by falling out of a tree.”  
She laughed sharply, shrugging. “Oop.”

“Wait. Hang on.” He sped closer to her chest. “Embroidery. On your shirt.”  
She froze.  
“It’s…? It’s covered in blood. Let me scan it.” He lit up suddenly, blue light flashing over the stains. “Got it. It says…Callisto. Like the moon?”  
“I go?” She pointed up.  
“No, I found you on Earth. In a cave. Unless your mission went REALLY wrong...I think that’s your name, Guardian.”  
Her eyes widened. “Cahiyo?”  
“Yeah,” He stopped scanning. “Well, there you go. You’ve got a name! Callisto. I for one think it’s very pretty.”  
She pulled out her shirt to look at it, thumbing over the thread. “Cahiyo.”  
“Nice to meet you, Callisto.” The ghost hummed happily. “I’m your Ghost. Welcome to the Last City.”


	2. 2 years, 1 month cntd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a long af chapter sorry i tried to break it up
> 
> also please comment or like or something even if its like "first lol" I'm really excited to share w yall but its significantly less fun if i speak to the open void

The hospital hummed with constant energy, people milling about. She watched them with weary eyes, propped up against the stone wall. Most watched her curiously as they passed by.  
“They’re not used to seeing a hospitalized Guardian.”  
Both her and her Ghost turned to see the speaker. Nalim stood, in citizen clothes, bag in hand. Her blonde, almost white hair was down, a deep contrast to the dark green she wore.  
“Hey Guardian.” She gave a kind smile. “You’re more conscious than the last time I saw you. I see Cayde got you to the right place. How’re you feeling?”  
She gave a tired thumbs up.  
“The bleeding has slowed. She hasn’t died since we were with the Vanguard.” Her ghost hummed. “Thanks...for helping her.”  
Nalim kneeled beside her cot. “Don’t worry about it. This bag’s got clothes, soup, and a hand cannon. It’s your starter kit.” She chuckled. “But stay in the hospital clothes for now. What happened after I gave you to Cayde?”  
The Guardian looked at her ghost.  
“Well, she died once, and I revived her, then we got to the infirmary, and Cayde handed her over to the doctors and left. He said he’d be back. Then the doctor put stuff in Callisto’s mouth and-”  
Nalim’s eyes widened. “Callisto? Like the moon?”  
Callisto nodded. “Me.”  
“Hmm. Pretty. Continue.”  
“The doctor got her less bloody clothes, nicknamed her ‘Blue’, and then you showed up.”  
“Blue?” Nalim chuckled. “That’s what everybody calls Zavala. Big Blue, Vanguard commander. Don’t let him hear you say it, though. Could always call you small Blue.”  
“Well, she’s the only blue one in here, that’s for sure.”  
Nalim startled, standing quickly. “River!”  
The doctor chuckled. “I’m surprised you came on time! Very rare.”  
“I had to make my little delivery and get back before the commander sends a search party.” Nalim shrugged. “Thanks for taking care of her.”  
“It’s rare I get to help out an injured Guardian. Especially one brought by a Vanguard. Go do your job, Lim. She’ll still be alive when you come back. If you’re home on time, stop by and I’ll give you some more bread.”  
Nalim gave a thankful smile. “Thanks. Callisto, stay warm and alive, okay? If you need anything, you have my comms linked.” Then she hurried out the door.

River watched her go. "Look at you, making her care about people and such." She smiled playfully. "Nice job."  
“How do you guys know each other?”  
She winked. “She’s my neighbor. Now, let’s see that wound.”

The City outside was vibrant, smells and lights and colors just out of her reach past the window. People swirled by, not a second glance to the dark infirmary. In here, the lights were off, the patients unmoving, and she frowned in frustration.  
Her Ghost’s eye lit up. “Everything okay?”  
She groaned, sitting up and pointing out the window. She gave him a look, then gave a wide ‘look at this’ motion to the inside of the infirmary.  
He laughed. “Can’t sleep? Guardian, you’re supposed to rest.”  
She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her.  
“And the doctor said not to talk with your bandages on. She won’t be back for hours. Do not reopen that wound.”  
She glared daggers at him, while the window across from them slid open. A shadow stood outside, bright blue eyes shining in the darkness.  
“God, I hope that’s Cayde.”  
“It’s me!” He whispered. “Don’t freak out. Missed visiting hours, needed to make sure you survived. Way less of a cool story if you're in the morgue.” He easily slid through the window, folding his arms when he straightened out. “Thought you’d be asleep.”  
Her ghost gave her a pointed look, and she groaned again.  
“What is it?”  
“She’s bored.”  
Cayde chuckled. “I’m not surprised. It looks awful and I don't even have to be here. Most Guardians’ first tour of the city doesn’t include hours in the hospital. 'Happy rebirthday, here’s a bedtime.'”  
Somebody down the corridor shushed him. He rolled his eyes in response, settling in the chair next to her cot.  
“Told the Vanguard about you. Ikora and Zavala, you haven’t met them yet. Ikora’s interested, in the ‘uh oh’ kind of way. Not new for her. Zavala’s worried, but that’s also been his default since day one. Left after they started arguing. Then I talked to a... friend...to see about getting you a prosthetic.”  
Her eyes widened.  
“What, did you think you’d be unable to speak forever? Can’t exactly do much like that. You’re a Guardian, Protector Of Humanity! Gonna have to be able to talk over the comms. Oh!” He pulled out a sack, not unlike Nalim’s, and started rustling around in it. “I brought you something.”  
She watched him hand her a notebook and a pen.  
“Now you can communicate. Without the bleeding part."  
She grinned, quickly tearing out the first page, and writing something.

_Thank you!_

He took it, lightly laughing. “Don’t worry about it, rookie. Just doing my duty as Hunter Vanguard Mentor. Very important.”  
“Speaking of, Callisto’s a hunter.”  
Cayde tilted his head. “You figured out your name?”  
The Ghost gestured to the folded clothes on the end table. “It was on her shirt, but I couldn’t see it under the blood.”  
“That is…kind of epic.” He chuckled. “Alright, Callisto the hunter. You’re not getting rid of me now. And since you’re now kind of my responsibility…Can you stand?”  
The Ghost balked. “She’s not supposed to leave the bed!”  
“Well she’s not sleeping in it, is she? I’ll have you back before the doctor notices. Callisto, do you want to see the City?”  
She nodded vigorously.  
“See, decision made.” He held out his hand. “Come on, new light. Let me show you around.”

… 

They approached a tall building, weaving through the streets and crowds of people. He walked with familiar confidence, and she followed close behind, staring in awe at every sight that passed her by. The night had settled, but the City’s inhabitants milled around her in visible excitement. They watched them go by in the same curiosity.  
The building got larger and clearer, streams of colorful fabric stretching across the street.  
“This isn’t usually the first place I take new hunters, but you chose a special night to show up and die on me. Literally.”  
She laughed, taking out her notebook. _My bad. What’s happening?_  
“The City’s doing what it does best. Being alive.” He suddenly pulled her into the doorway, pushing a floating lantern out of the way. “Ta da!”  
Her eyes lit up in fascination, watching the lights and color and crowds of people. The music had gotten loud enough to feel in her bones, and she grinned, scrawling.  
He looked very proud of himself. “You like it?”  
She pointed to the notebook in the dark. _It’s beautiful._  
“I’m glad.” He chuckled. “Whole lotta dark in the universe, but it’s harder to feel it when you’ve got parties.”  
Citizens packed into the building behind them, all dressed in blinding colors. Some of them caught a glimpse of Cayde and nudged their friends in amazement. She looked from them to him, laughing.  
“Come on, there’s other things to show you.”  
She frowned, resisting his pull. He looked back at her in surprise. “You okay?”  
She pointed towards the center, where the music echoed from.  
“Rookie,” He visibly grimaced. “You’re kidding, right? I’m reckless, but that’s just bad news.”  
She frowned deeper, pulling him towards her.  
He groaned. “Okay! Just stop looking sad before I feel something. You can go dance, and I will be right back. Okay?”  
She grinned excitedly, running off into the crowd.

“I know that face. What’s wrong?”  
Nalim pulled her scarf over her head, grumbling.  
“Nalim. Don’t be like that.” Asha’s shell pinched in a glare. “Who’re you gonna tell if not me?”  
“Nobody.”  
“Nalim.”  
“Fine!” She threw her hands up. “I don’t know why that Guardian’s healing abilities are hindered. It...confuses me.”  
“And you hate being confused. Now I get it.”  
“She seems like a good kid. I don’t know what could’ve happened.”  
Asha hummed. “It's a rare case of someone’s past life interfering this strongly. What’re you going to do?”  
Nalim trudged up to the steps of the Tower. “Right now I’m going to talk to Ikora. See what she knows.”  
Her armor materialized on her.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” Asha chuckled. “Can’t have you of all people be mistaken for a civilian.”

The room was quiet as she entered, the quiet beginnings of rain now hitting the window. It smelled like warm sugar and cleaning spray.  
Ikora smiled as she entered. “I figured you’d come.”  
The night sky outside contrasted the brilliant glitter of the City. Nalim hummed fondly.  
“Pretty when it’s clean, isn’t it?” Ikora quietly laughed to herself. “You come here for questions or answers?”  
Nalim stood across from her. “Do I have to choose now?”  
“Of course not.” She smiled. “Cayde filled us in about your new Guardian. Surprising, since it’s like pulling teeth getting him to share sometimes. I heard she’s not...healing?”  
“Not healing fully. She revives with the wound. Must’ve been cut before she was even raised. I have no idea why. Or how. Or what to do about it.”  
“Cayde’s already set about getting her a prosthetic.”  
Nalim chuckled. “He’s busy.”  
“Maybe it’s the prospect of leaving the Tower.” Ikora rolled her eyes. “But he’s more involved in this than I think he intended to be. But the prosthetic should be fit for a Guardian. Enhanced taste, full mobility, magnetized attachment. As long as she keeps it on, she should be fine.”  
“And if she doesn’t keep it on?” Nalim frowned.  
“I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t.” Ikora raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m...worried. I don’t know.” She threw up her hands. “I don’t know. What if it gets worse? What’s causing it? Is her light weakened? Is she gonna be alright? I don’t know.”  
Ikora smiled warmly. “This is a side of you I haven’t seen for a long time.” She closed the book in front of her and turned her full attention to Nalim. “She’s going to be okay. If she’s survived all the way here bleeding out, her biggest challenge is behind her.”  
Nalim’s mouth tightened. “Hopefully.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a minute.

“Ikora?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Where...IS Cayde?”  
She frowned.  
“When’s the last time you saw him?”  
“He was leaving the Tower with a bag…” Ikora groaned. “That was hours ago.”

\--

Callisto pulled her sticky hair off her neck, chuckling. The stifling heat of all the motion and people had finally occurred to her.  
“Iii hah.”  
Her ghost materialized, close to her to avoid getting slapped. “Too hot? Are you alright?”  
She nodded, fanning herself. “Where i Cay?”  
“Hey rookie. Right here.” He emerged from the mess of people surrounding her. “How’re you f-WOAH!”  
Something pushed her from behind, sending her slamming into Cayde’s shoulder. He caught her with one arm and threw a punch with the other. Metal certainly hit something, but she couldn’t see it.  
“Jeez, that was an impact. You okay? Where’d you hit?” His hands hovered around her shoulders. “Callisto?”  
The world spun around her before she could point to the right side of her face.  
“Hang on, let me see. Ugh, why's it so dark in here. Okay. Okay.” His bright blue eyes were the only clear thing she could focus on. “Ha, hi there. Your ghost is going to heal you now.”  
She chuckled, feeling the world returning to normal. “I’m okay.”  
“Oooh, no you’re not.”  
She felt blood in her mouth. “Uh.”  
“Yeaaah no more talking. We gotta go.” Cayde pulled her towards the door. His ghost materialized over his shoulder.  
“What is it?” He sent his ghost a glance.  
“Ikora’s on the comms.”  
He turned, grabbing her arm. “We have REALLY got to go.”

The infirmary’s doors were still locked, but the window they had left through was still cracked.  
Cayde skidded to a stop in front of it. “Okay, this is where I leave you. Next tour of the City will be less very against the rules. Well. Okay. We’ll try not to reopen your wound or get caught. Deal?” He winked.  
She grinned, scrawling in her notebook. Deal.  
“Good. Now in. In! And I was never here!” He opened the window, watching her glide in. “Don’t die!”  
She waved him goodbye from inside before hurrying to her cot. Outside as he walked away, she could hear the comms crackle on, and his voice brightly go “Ikora! Bad connection?”

Her ghost appeared in front of her. “Open.”  
She did.  
“It’s not too bad. Not fully reopened. Gruesome, but you shouldn’t die. Here.” He nudged the extra bandages on the end table towards her. “Hold it to your tongue, add pressure.”  
They moved in silence as she followed orders, still grinning.  
“Your heart rate is definitely not low. Possibly the excitement of the party or being in trouble?” His voice dropped into playful sarcasm. “Possibly.”  
She swatted at him.  
“Hey!” He laughed. “I’m just saying! If anyone with a ghost or hmm, eyes, comes to check on you, we’re in trouble.”  
She chuckled, nodding. _Bleeding stopped. Bed time._  
“Thank the Traveler. Easiest part of my night.” Her ghost sat on the end table as she settled down. “Goodnight, Guardian.”  
_Goodnight, Ghost._

Ikora stood where she was with the last visitor, amusedly watching Cayde walk in.  
“Welcome back.”  
“Always an honor.” He did a dramatic bow. “How’s paperwork?”  
She gestured lightly to the stack of papers to her side. “Finished.”  
“How much would I have to pay for you to do mine?”  
She chuckled. “Definitely more than you can afford.”  
“Ouch, Ikora.” He found his place at the table and started shuffling things around. There didn’t seem to be any purpose to it. He picked up a paper and glared at it, setting it down back where he got it and then into another pile. “I’ll have yo-”  
“Cayde.”  
“I haven’t gambled in QUITE a- wait okay well I haven’t LOST in-”  
“Cayde.” She raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not broke! Anymore. I swear.”  
“Cayde!”  
He looked up at her, two different papers in his hands, looking guilty. “Yeah?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m organizing!”  
“No, you aren’t.” Ikora raised her hand and the paper in his hand flew to hers. “What did this say?”  
He went silent.  
“That’s what I thought.” She hummed, setting it down. “How is Nalim’s Guardian?”  
Cayde groaned. “She knows. She always knows.”  
“Yes, that’s my job, Cayde.” She chuckled. “To know. Now?”  
“Well, her Ghost found out her name was Callisto. She’s decided she’s a hunter. I wasn’t sure but she went through the window very sm-” He stopped. “Never mind that! There was no windows.”  
Ikora rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  
“She was bleeding pretty badly when Nalim handed her to me, but the City’s doctors got it to stop. Only died once. She’s got a funny sense of humor about it though.” He folded his arms. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”  
“There’s blood on your shoulder.” Her eyes squinted as he folded his arms. “And your hand? Did you...punch her?”  
“Did I PUNCH her?”  
“Did you?”  
“NO!” He went through several hand gestures. “Yeah Ikora, I took her to the hospital and then I decked her. Just for them to have something else to fix, y’know? A nice goodbye present.”  
Ikora calmly rolled her eyes. “So. What did you punch?”  
He stopped.  
“Please tell me you at least know.”  
“It was a heated moment.”  
“Oh?”  
He bundled up a piece of paper and threw it at her. “I mean it was instinct! She got pushed into me, hence the blood, and I swung at whatever hit her. That’s what you do if something hits you! Hit back!”  
“Cayde!”  
“What?!”  
Ikora pinched her nose. “Did you punch a civilian?”  
He hesitated. “Possibly? Don't ...don't tell Zavala.”

“Don’t tell me what?”

They both startled at his approach. He raised an amused eyebrow at them, moving to stand at the head of the table.  
“Y’know, I think that’s the quietest I have ever seen you.” Cayde chuckled.  
“And yet I can’t say the same for you.”  
“Ooouch.”  
Zavala straightened. “We’ve got work to do. Focus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit oh my god is nicknaming an awoken blue offensive????


	3. 2 years, 1 month cntd cntd

The morning entered slowly, tracing its path across her until she woke, but the hospital remained unmoving. The few patients in their beds slept peacefully, but she strained to stay still, every second scraping by.  
Callisto carefully rolled on her side.  
“Gho.” She whispered, tapping the table lightly. “Wake up.”  
His pitch black eye lit up immediately. “Guardian? Good morning.”  
“Goo mori.” She chuckled, taking out her notebook. _Look outside._  
They turned to look out the window above her bed. Outside, the street was still empty, but the sunlight lit up the stones and fabric like a painting. She hummed happily.  
“It’s beautiful. This is our first sunrise in the City, Guardian. First of many, I hope.”  
“Well it better be more than one.”  
They both startled, turning to face the voice. The doctor smiled at them amusedly.  
“How’re you feeling?” The doctor sat down next to her, pulling things out of the drawers. Her hair had been taken down and redone, looking much cleaner than the night before. An aura of compassion moved about her, but her smile was twisted with mischief.  
Callisto gulped, giving a thumbs up.  
“Sleep well?”  
She gave a sideways glance to her Ghost. This felt like danger. She nodded.  
The doctor chuckled. “Alright, you look terrified, I’ll stop. You look mostly unharmed, and it was most likely more fun than being in here.” She pointed to blood on the edge of her collar. “That’s a dead giveaway, though.”  
“How did you know?” The Ghost blinked.  
“Just traded out with the night shift, they told me. I figured he’d show up, but I didn’t think you’d leave _with_ him.”  
“The...night shift?”  
The doctor looked at them both in surprise. “You’re in a hospital. There’s a least one non-patient here at all times. Can’t have you dying at 2am. Bad for business.” She winked playfully.  
Callisto smiled sheepishly. “Oh.”  
“Open, let me see.” The doctor pulled a flashlight out of her pocket, shining it in her mouth. “Oh, that’s a lot better. You’re still fragile, and the bandages should stay on, but I don’t think you bleed out again anytime soon. Did you have fun?”  
She nodded, pulling out the notebook.  
“Where’d you get that?”  
“Cay.” Callisto opened it up.  
“He got you a notebook? Aw, that’s sweet of him.” The doctor watched her carefully, still smiling. “You’ve got quite the set of friends now, don’t you?”  
She finished writing. _Did he get caught?_  
“According to Nalim, yes. But I’m sure that won’t stop him.” She chuckled. “He’ll be back. Now, you don’t have to stay here the whole day, lord knows you won’t either way, but come back around midday for a check-in, alright?”  
She nodded vigorously, jumping out of bed.  
“Don’t make me send a search party!” She gave her a pointed look. “And don’t bleed out! Ghost, watch out for her.”  
Callisto was halfway out the door, bag in hand. Her ghost sighed exasperatedly. “If she lets me.”

\--

“Callisto,” Her ghost floated above her shoulder. “What are you looking for?”  
Her head swiveled around her, trying to take in everything all at once. The sun wasn’t quite overhead yet, but the City already moved around them like a flood. She shrugged.  
“I think we should find you food soon. Though you’ll have to eat slow.”  
She turned to look at him, bumping into another hooded civilian. They backed up from each other in surprise.  
The civilian pulled off her hood. “Callisto? What’re you doing out here?”  
“Nalim?” The ghost exclaimed. “Didn’t think we’d run into you. She’s been given time out of the hospital, so long as she’s careful.”  
Nalim chuckled. “Can’t be contained, huh? Where are you going?”  
Callisto pulled the notebook out of her bag. _Exploring._  
“She needs to get food soon.”  
Nalim nodded, pulling up her hood again. “Perfect time to find me, then. I was just going to get food. I’ll buy you some if you manage not to die on the way.”

They approached a welcoming store, front open to the street and tables scattered on the street. A heat flowed out of the window, smelling like sugar and pastries. People happily talked among themselves, glancing at Nalim and Callisto on their way.  
Nalim pulled off her hood. “Eva!”  
An old woman with a purple shawl peered out of the window, searching for the voice. “Yes?”  
“Over here!” Nalim turned to Callisto. “This is Eva Levante. Not often you get pastries from the master seamstress, but here she is. Lucky for you, she's multi-talented.”  
Eva appeared in front of them. She reminded Callisto of the doctor; an aura of compassion followed her. “You have a new friend!”  
Callisto smiled back, showing her the notebook. _Hello! I’m Callisto._  
Eva frowned. “Is your throat alright, dear?  
“Cal’s tongue was cut off. Vanguard’s getting her a prosthetic soon. Long story.” Nalim smiled reassuringly. “Right now she’s exploring the City.”  
“That...is a rough start if I've ever heard one." Eva rubbed her shoulder. “Come here, let’s go get you something soft to eat.”  
Callisto nodded, writing. _Can I watch you make it?_  
“Of course!” Eva’s eyes glittered. “Help me make them and it's free of charge.”

Nalim watched them go. “And there she goes.”  
Asha materialized over her shoulder.   
“Yeah?”  
“River’s calling.”  
Her eyes widened, pulling up her hood. Asha settled inside. “Alright. Patch her through.”  
Asha’s shell crackled with the connection, River’s voice clearing through the haze. “Hey Lim.”  
“Everything alright?”  
“Are you with our new Guardian friend?”  
Nalim looked curiously into the kitchen through the window. Callisto was chewing very slowly on a donut.  
“Yeah?”  
“And she’s not dead or dying?”  
“No, she’s baking with Eva.”  
River’s voice got further away from the receiver. “See? She’s _fine,_ Vanguard.” Her voice returned. “I figured she’d lose track of time. Make sure she’s okay for me and tell her she can stay until dusk, then she seriously has to come back.”  
Nalim stifled a laugh. “Is...Is Cayde at the hospital?”  
River sighed. “Yes. I told you.”  
“You did.” Nalim cleared her throat. “Tell him he’s free to go.”  
“I thought he was going to implode.” River whispered. “Like I killed her in her sleep or something.”   
Callisto waved to her through the window, making a curious phone motion. She held up a finger. “Ikora told me he’s invested. She IS his new assignment. Checking on her is his ticket out of the Tower.”  
River hmm-ed suspiciously. “Certainly invested. He’s on his way back. See you for dinner?”  
“Yep. See you, doctor.” Nalim smiled. The comms clicked off.  
Asha floated away from her shoulder. “You’re so gross. I love it.”  
Nalim swatted at her, standing up from the table and moving towards the window. The heat and smell of pastries got stronger as she neared.  
Callisto was sitting on a cabinet, patiently holding a pan of various bread loaves, while Eva decorated them. She smiled at Nalim’s approach. “Who?”  
“The doctor. You missed checkup.”  
Callisto’s face flushed. “Oop!”  
“It’s fine, she knew you were just busy. However, someone got pretty worried.” Nalim’s smile sharpened. “Cayde came to check on you.”  
Her eyes widened. “Cay?”  
“Yeah.” She sent a look to Eva. “Seems you’ve got a whole team keeping you alive.”  
Eva’s eyebrows raised amusedly. She said nothing.

Night.  
The apartment complex was tall, and looked a bit like patchwork. Balconies spotted the wall evenly, some unused and some filled with life. Potted plants or lovingly made curtains. Some were just concrete and a few rain-stained chairs. Hers had only a coil of rope on the ground, just in case. Nothing else, also just in case.  
She was asleep in her living room, draped like a ragdoll across her couch. A dark blanket was thrown across her, and a knife sat on the coffee table inches from her face. Above her, a basket swung lightly back and forth. Asha’s painted jade shell sat inside, eye dark.  
“No.” Nalim shifted, humming. “No.”  
Asha woke. She lifted quietly off her pillow, floating down to Nalim.  
“I have to. ” Her hand shifted, out of Asha’s sight. “No!”  
“Nalim.” Asha’s shell twisted. “Wake up, c’mon. It’s alright.”  
Nalim’s hand shot up suddenly, a blaze of purple light.  
“NALIM!” Asha swerved out of the way. “DO NOT!”  
A loud smack reverbed around the room as Nalim’s hand hit the coffee table. The light began fading away. She sat up confusedly, rubbing her eyes.  
“You’re a fool and a hazard, you know that?” Asha sighed, settling. Her voice softened. “Almost skewered me. What was it?”  
“Oh, but I’m your hazard, aren’t I?” She gave a sarcastic smile, leaning back on the couch. “Take a guess.”  
“Hmm, well it’s you, so I think…death and suffering?”  
“What gave me away so easy?” Nalim’s empty laugh echoed.  
“Maybe the part where you almost summoned a void knife and threw it at me.”  
“You’re small. You could’ve dodged.”  
“Ah, but what would I have to complain about?” Asha chuckled. “Awake for less than a minute and still so brutal.”  
They sat in silence for a minute.  
“Time’s it?” Nalim stood up, pulling her cloak off the hook.  
“3. In the morning.”  
“Splendid. You coming?”  
Asha groaned, dematerializing. “Am I coming? Of course I’m coming. What else am I going to do? Puzzles?”  
“You love puzzles.”  
“Be quiet, hazard.”  
Nalim locked her front door, smile fading. “Quiet time for you. Don’t get me caught.”  
\--  
The city sprawled out in front of her, gaps and alleys and streets filled with darkness. Easily, she moved along balconies and fire escapes, perching herself above her target.  
The infirmary waited below her.  
“Here?” Asha materialized over her shoulder, whispering. “Why am I not surprised? What is it?”  
“I have a theory. Two, actually.”  
Asha hummed. “Alright, first one?”  
“Guardian, born of light, can’t completely heal. What is one thing that can for sure keep out the light?”  
Asha hesitated. “The darkness.”  
Nalim sighed. “Correct.”  
“You think her tongue was cut with...darkness?”  
“Yes. Somehow. I don’t know.” Nalim pulled her into her hood. “Keep your light down.”  
“But why? What would’ve done that?”  
“It’s her tongue. Clean cut. Fatal, as you can tell. I think someone was trying to shut her up.”  
“So why does this bother you so much?” Asha’s eye dimmed slightly, watching the door as she did.  
“She seems like a good kid. 'Seems', keyword, I suppose. To have died like that...I don’t know. Call it a predisposition, but I fear for her. To die to the dark once, that’s one thing. To be consumed by it...that’s different. And easier if it feels familiar.”  
“And what’re you going to do about it?” Asha’s voice lilted teasingly.  
Nalim’s face hardened. “Teach her to choose.”

They sat watching the door for a few minutes more.

“What’s your second theory?”  
She chuckled quietly, tension leaving her shoulders. “That there’s a Vanguard somewhere down there, with no idea what he’s doing up at 3 in the morning.”  
\--  
“Cayde.”  
He jumped. “God! Do you ever make noise!? The hell? What’re you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same.” Nalim raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m doing my job! Making sure our mutual friend doesn’t die!” He folded his arms. “You’re just doing the same thing you always do! Scaring the living daylights out of me!”  
“Calm down. You’re fine.” She stepped closer. “Now, don’t lie to me. You know she’s alive. You checked at noon. Why. Are you here?”  
He settled slightly. “Is it a crime to see for myself?”  
“No. It’ll be a death sentence if you endanger her again, though.”  
Cayde glared. “You and I both know I’m not the worst danger she’ll face. Not as a Guardian. You’ve faced worse in the last few months.”  
“I am well aware.” Nalim scowled. “Listen. You’re responsible for her now. I understand. As am I. But you’re pacing the street at 3:30 in the morning.”  
“Where’s the point here?”  
“Until you figure out why, go home.”  
He began his protest, but the venom in her stare cut him off.  
“Okay. I’ll go. Can’t promise I’ll figure anything out though.” He sighed. “Don’t kill her.”


	4. 1 year, 11 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorites please enjoy

Callisto shot awake suddenly, ripping off the blankets in front of her. She shoved the curtains open and hit her hip on a table in her hurry. The ghost, previously resting on said table, jolted awake as well.  
“Guardian!” He swiveled, watching her bounce on her feet at the sight of the sunlight. “What’s wr-Oh! I just remembered.”  
She grinned at him over her shoulder, making a spinning motion with her hands.  
“Right. Run through the plan.” He followed her across the apartment in her erratic routine. A few weeks ago, when she’d been given clearance to leave the infirmary, they finally moved into the Tower. With no chance of leaving for missions, however, her apartment was filled with trinkets from the City, and furniture that Nalim had managed to gift her.  
She disappeared back into her bedroom, shouting. “Argo!”  
“Coming!” He suddenly blinked, realizing she’d left the room he was in. “What is it?”  
She pointed to clothes she’d set out. “Boo?”  
“Of course I vote blue.” He hummed. “Plan still?”  
She nodded, disappearing into another room with the clothes. He recited it next to the door.  
“Okay, we’re going to the hospital to meet the doctor and Nalim. You’ll get your last checkup, hopefully. Cayde, if he’s on _time,_ should arrive with the finished prosthetic soon after. We finish the calibration sequence, and you’ll have your full speech ability restored.”   
She emerged from the room, dressed in varying shades of blue. Her eyes were watery.  
“I’m...excited to hear you, to be quite honest.” His shell drooped. “Aw, don’t cry, you’ll make me emotional too. C’mon. Out the door.”

River closed a window. “So.”  
“So?” Nalim leaned back in her chair, picking threads off her cloak.  
“Why won’t he tell you who made it?”  
“I don’t know. It’s Cayde. His favorite pastime is having secrets.” She gave a dubious look to nothing.  
“Hmm. And I thought your only similarity was being hunters.” River smirked. “You’re sure it’ll work?”  
“He knows better than to show up with one that doesn't. Whether it's disappointing her or getting on my bad side, he won’t take the chance.”  
River slid into the chair across from her, flicking off her hood. “Wow, he’s on your good side right now?”  
“Don’t push it.” She held back a smile.  
“Ah, there she is.” River rolled her eyes. “He say anything about what you told him?”  
“No. Nothing since that night. I can’t tell if he’s stupid or intentionally avoiding it.”  
“Both is an option.”  
Nalim sighed. “Both _is_ an option.”  
They both turned to watch a figure enter the infirmary quickly, waving at the people they passed.  
“Here she comes!” River stood with a smile, opening her arms. Callisto welcomed the hug excitedly. “I’d ask if you’re ready, but I have my answer.”  
Nalim was second to stand, smiling very faintly. “Hi kid.”  
Callisto pulled out her notebook, opening to a pre-written page. _Is he here yet?_  
“Ah ah ah, checkup first. He’s on his way.” River pointed to the chair she stood from. “I’ll be fast.”  
\--

Ikora stood at her regular spot at the table, poring over her papers. Research, scout reports, missions, updates, blueprints, everything. She sighed.  
A decorated box sat on the corner of the map across from her. Unopened.  
“Cayde.”  
Her comms crackled in response. His voice echoed over the connection. “Yeah?”  
“You forget something?”  
He paused, footfalls in the background grounding to a halt. “Shit. Be right back.”  
\--

Nalim sat next to River, watching her complete the checkup. “You decide on first words yet?”  
Cal’s eyes widened, tools in her mouth.  
“Don’t worry about it. You’ll have plenty of time to say many things.”  
River chuckled. “Plus your first word is predetermined. Sorry. Otherwise the prosthetic is just a piece of weird metal and silicon. Alright, I’m done. Your Vanguard should be here any minute.”  
Nalim groaned, shutting her eyes. “Speak of the devil.”  
Cayde barreled through the door, package in hand. “I’m here, I’m here! Definitely not late!”  
Nalim pointedly looked at River. River rolled her eyes back.  
“Cay!” Callisto smiled. _Long time no see._  
“Yeah, I know. Sorry rookie. Had to take care of some stuff, I’m here now.” He shuffled in his spot, handing her the package. “You ready?”  
She took it and shook her head.  
“It’s gonna be easier from here on out. Don’t worry.” River patted her arm reassuringly. “C’mon, take it out and I’ll connect it for you.”  
She did, marveling at it. It really was an impressive feat of engineering, shaped exactly like the missing remainder of her tongue. She chuckled, holding it up. “Ew.”  
River took it from her, laughing. “Alright. Open.” Several tools entered and left her mouth. “Alright, connectors on. Attached. Aaaand electrical systems have been activated. Callisto,” She smiled. “Say ‘calibration’ for me.”  
Cal took a deep breath. “Calibration.” She broke out into a delighted grin.  
“And one more time?” River put her tools up, smiling back.  
“Calibration!” She shot up out of the seat, hugging River. “It works! Listen to me! Ca-li-brate!” She swiveled on her heel, burying her face into Nalim’s shoulder. “Thank you! For...everything!”  
Nalim smiled, accepting her hug. “I’m glad you like it. Now you’re ready to leave the City. When you decide you’re ready.”  
Cal detached from her, hugging Cayde. “And you! I don’t know how you managed this, but thank you.”   
He looked stunned. “Uh...yeah! No problem. Anytime. ‘Course.”  
She pulled back, holding him at arm's length, laughing. “Thank you, Cay _de.”_  
River shot another amused look to Nalim. Nalim rolled her eyes.

She paced the streets, trying to navigate her way to where she thought Eva was.   
“Argo? Where am I?”  
Argo materialized. “Uh...I know I should know, but…Hang on. Think I’ve got directio-Never mind. Call on the comms. It’s…” Argo sighed. “Cayde.”  
Callisto raised her eyebrows, giving a doubtful look to a street sign. “It’s only been a few hours, wonder what’s wrong. Patch him through.” Cal giggled. “Tttthhhhhrough. That’s nice.”  
Argo’s shell crackled with static before his voice sounded through. “Rookie?”  
“I’m here.”  
“Heya. So uh...You still a hunter?”  
She chuckled. “Yeah, I think so.”  
“It’s kind of...tradition to take new hunters to the ramen shop in the City. I know I’m a little late but I figured since you’ll be able to taste it this time, it’d be good timing. You in?”  
She smiled to herself. “Sure, if I can ask a favor from you.”  
“Depends on what it is. You okay?” His footsteps stopped. “Is it fun?”  
“I’m very, very lost.” Cal sighed. “I tried a new way to get to someone I wanted to greet, and now I’m...I don’t know.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
“What?” She stopped, looking at her Ghost. “How are you gonna find me?” She looked up from the street she was on at the tall buildings reaching into the sky above her. The tower seemed much farther than usual. “Don’t tell Nalim, please.”  
“The thought never crossed my mind.” He laughed. “You’ve been living in this City for a few months. I’ve been living in it for...well a lot more months than you. And I get to leave the Tower.”  
“But still, how will you find me?” She turned a corner, getting a little nervous. This street looked like several others.  
“Well, first off, I'm king of the hunters. Second off, maybe tell me what street you’re on.”  
She laughed, turning to find the street sign she passed. It had paint and streamers covering it. “Uh…there’s certainly a sign.”  
“Alright, I know where you are. Don’t die in the next 10 minutes.” The comms clicked off.  
Argo huffed. “Somehow, I think I know who did that to the sign.”

She sat at a table, watching out the foggy window of a coffee shop. People came and passed her without a notice, but she watched them idly. Some Guardians passed her with a friendly nod, dressed a lot fancier than anyone else. She watched the Guardians with more interest, marveling at the handiwork of their armor.  
“Wonder if I’ll ever look like that.” She mumbled to Argo. “You like the gold or silver more?”  
“Depends on the amount. That one with the gold traces is nice.”  
“Agreed. I like that one.” She looked out the window again. “You think he really knows where I am?”  
Argo sighed. “50/50 chance. Nevermind, comms incoming.”  
Cayde’s voice echoed through. A few Guardians turned to look for the sound, one hunter looking terrified. She chuckled.  
“Hey rookie. You still alive?” The rumbling of his sparrow echoed from the comms and from the street outside. She cleared an area on the window, just in time to see a flash of light.  
“In the coffee shop. I see you!” She stood from the table, picking up her bag. “Don’t run over me.”  
“No promises.” His evil laughter crackled from Argo’s shell. The startled hunter backed away, getting an amused punch from his friend. “I’m outside.” The hunter dropped to the wall below the window.  
She emerged from the shop, surprised by the chill. It was later than she’d expected. He got up from his floating sparrow, dramatically bowing. “Expert tracker wins again.”  
Argo grumbled in her ear. “Cal. He makes me tired. I don’t even need sleep, and he makes me tired.” Cayde didn’t seem to notice.  
“Where were you trying to get to?” He gestured to the street they were on. “This is nowhere close to the hospital.”  
“I met a friend a while back, wanted to properly greet her, but it might be too late now.” Callisto sighed. “Thanks. Again. I won’t make a habit of it.”  
He waved a hand. “You got me out of paperwork. And technically, I’m still responsible for checking on you. That said, you alright?”  
She nodded, smiling. “I’m okay.”  
“Then let’s go!” He re-mounted the sparrow, beckoning to her. “Unless you plan on running alongside.”  
Her eyes widened.  
“What? I’m kidding, I wouldn’t-Oh, have you been on a sparrow yet?”  
“Well, technically I’ve been on one, but I was mostly unconscious.” She chuckled nervously. “Bleeding out on Nalim.”  
“It’s more fun if you’re alive.” He laughed, orange light in his throat more pronounced as the sky got darker. “I’m a great driver.”  
Argo’s voice lilted quietly in her ear. “I doubt it!”  
She stepped off the sidewalk, boarding the sparrow. “Where?”  
His voice suddenly echoed off the walls in delight. _“Ramen_ time! Hang on!” They flew off into the night.

Zavala turned from the table quietly, going to stand at the window.   
“It’s getting late.” He didn’t turn. “You’ve been vigilant in your work, Ikora. Take a break.”  
She sighed, setting down her tablet. “Only if you do as well. Tea?”  
“I’d be grateful.”  
She moved around in silence, producing two cups of warm tea.  
“Someday, I’ll pay attention to how you do it.” He turned away from the window, accepting the cup. “Thank you.”  
She nodded in understanding. “Protecting the City is also living in it. Remembering what it’s good for. Like,” She stepped next to him, smiling. “Hot tea and sugar.”

The doors slammed open, and the remaining Vanguard stumbled in with a groan. “Jeez, I can already tell it’s depressing in here. Excuse me, I’m gonna reboot myself in the corner.”  
Ikora and Zavala shared an amused look. She turned away from the window, watching Cayde put his head on the table with a heavy metallic thunk.  
“Did it go that well?” She smirked.  
He didn’t raise his head. “It went great! Don’t know why you’re asking.”  
“Drama queen. I thought the prosthetic was perfect?”  
“It was! Is! It works fine. Full speech ability back and everything. Even enhanced, y’know. ‘Cause it’s for a Guardian. Just in case she needs to taste something out on the field really, REALLY well.” He stood up straight, talking with his hands.  
Ikora set her cup down, raising an eyebrow. “What’d you do?”  
“Ikora, you know not EVERYTHING that goes wrong is my fault.”  
“I have a feeling this one was.”  
He raised a hand to refute, and put it back down. “Okay. Maybe I could’ve thought this through better. Still. Not entirely my fault.”  
“Get to the point, Cayde.”  
Zavala had turned from the window to watch them. He hid a small smile behind his teacup.  
“I...took her to get ramen.”  
Ikora’s eyes narrowed at him, gears turning in her head. Then she gasped. “Oh no.”  
He pulled his cloak over his face, groaning.  
“I’m confused. What happened?” Zavala stepped towards them. Cayde moved to sit under the table.  
Ikora barely held her composure together, choking back laughs. “It was her first food with her newly activated taste buds. Cayde gave her spicy ramen. Oh no, it probably burned so bad.” She pinched her nose, biting back a smile. “What was her reaction?”  
“She CRIED!”  
Ikora covered her face with her hands, fully cracking up. Zavala turned away, stifling a chuckle.  
“Glad you all think this is HILARIOUS!” He yelled, muffled by the table. “Glad my suffering is ENJOYABLE for you!”  
They continued laughing, Ikora wiping tears away from her eyes. “You’re right. It is very enjoyable. That poor girl.”  
“I’m never seeing her again.” He stood up. “Someone else has to be in charge of her from now on. There’s no way I’m going back after this.”  
“I can’t believe you did that.”  
“Yeah THANKS. Just rub it in!”  
“Stunning move, hunter Vanguard.”  
“I know I suck! Be quiet! Everybody look, Cayde’s terrible! I get it! Hush!”  
Ikora quieted down and shot him a knowing glance. “Cayde. A hunter fell off the Tower last week and you nearly shorted a circuit laughing.”  
“That’s...different!” He folded his arms. “I didn’t do that! And plus that dude’s a jerk. He had it coming.”  
“And Callisto’s out of the infirmary. She has her prosthetic. You don’t need to check on her as much anymore.” She smiled at Zavala, raising an eyebrow.  
“What? But what if she-?” He stopped, shoulders slumping. “Yeah. You’re right. She’s fine. Good! Good.”  
“Unless you need to help Nalim train her…”  
He pointed at her suddenly. “Yes! I mean, yeah, probably. I need to be there to balance out Nalim’s dark broodiness. If I have to deal with another one of her, I’ll quit.”  
“No you won’t.”  
He sighed. “No, I won’t. What would you guys do without me? Drink tea and mope? Can’t have that.”


	5. 1 year, 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! moon two!

Nalim walked quietly through the familiar underbrush, listening to the humming of her companion. Her stony expression faded as recognition dawned in her eyes.  
“You know, this is where I was when your ghost found us.” She cast a look over her shoulder. Callisto was tracing the edge of a leaf above her head. “Now here I am, doing about the same thing, but with you. Curious how that turns out, hmm?”  
Her head swiveled. “Here? I woke up in a cave.”  
Nalim peered at her curiously. “What do you remember?”  
“I remember the cave, green, Argo. I remember you, I remember falling out of a tree. Then the bright white of the Tower. Cayde. Being cold. Being warm. Really just bits and pieces.”  
“You were barely awake. I did not know about the cave, though.” Nalim pointed to a tree. “This is where your ghost led me to you.”  
“I do remember that.”  
They stood quietly, looking up into the tree’s branches. She couldn’t tell if the shadows on the branches were tricks of the light, or if her blood remained dried to them like a shrine. Nalim set off without another thought.

“What’s the mission out here?”  
Nalim’s helmet appeared. “Supply run. Retrieve supplies from the Fallen, transmat them home. It’s not going to be very intense, hopefully. It’s a good practice run for you.”  
Callisto nodded.  
“You’re quiet today.”  
“I’m just curious. Excited to DO something.” She turned to the edge of the trees. “What’s that?”  
Far forward, after the trees had cleared, something moved. It looked humanoid, running towards them with no hesitation. Her heart began to race, but Nalim did not flinch.  
“Take cover. Now.” She easily slid behind a tree, drawing a rifle from her back. “Probably Fallen.”  
Callisto jumped into the nearest tree, pointing her hand cannon at the target. “Are you sure?”  
“No. Shh.”

The target approached quickly, yelling things she couldn’t make out.

“What...do Fallen look like?” Callisto whispered.  
Nalim pointed her rifle, looking through the sights. She quickly lowered it. “Not like that. Another Guardian.”

The guardian neared, sprinting through the clearing in a panic. A wild mess of brown hair waved in the wind as they ran, tan arms pumping in fear. The sunlight lit up their white shirt like a beacon, and a slew of Fallen appeared out of the trees behind them.

Nalim sighed. “Of course it’s a new one. GUARDIAN!”  
Their head swiveled to find her voice. “IS THAT ME?”  
“YES!” Nalim groaned, aiming her rifle at the Fallen. “Cal, wave them down.”  
She dropped out of the tree and ran into the clearing. “OVER HERE!”  
They ran towards her faster, reaching her with heaving breaths. “Thank god. I’m being chased.”  
Nalim huffed. “We’re aware. Asha?”  
A shotgun materialized in front of the new Guardian. It floated in front of them briefly, before they took it out of the air.  
“Take it and help us not die.” Callisto chuckled. “I’m Callisto. You’re…?”  
She pointed to an embroidered name on her shirt. “Heh. Europa. Moon twins, huh?”  
“SHOOT!” Nalim growled.  
“Alright!” Europa jumped into action, taking the shotgun and firing at an oncoming dreg. He ducked quickly and kept running at her. Meanwhile, Europa held her shoulder. “Damn it! Ow Okay! Kickback, right.”  
Callisto aimed her gun and shot, a few shots ringing in the clearing. Several of the Fallen went down. Nalim’s rifle took out the rest, and the clearing suddenly fell silent.   
Nalim sighed, lowering her gun. “Cal?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That’s what Fallen look like.” Behind her helmet, she smiled slightly. “New Guardian, what happened?”  
Europa’s ghost materialized over her shoulder, politely speaking in a man’s voice. “I revived her maybe an hour ago. Fallen caught us stuck in a cave, she only had a knife, so we ran.”  
Nalim raised her eyebrows and shot a look at Callisto. Callisto did the same.  
“Cave twins as well?” Callisto chuckled. “Do you know the way back to the City?”  
She smiled sheepishly, running her hand through her hair. “I was hoping it was in the direction I was running.”  
Nalim nodded. “I’ll finish the supply run. Zavala will pop a vein if I don’t. Do you remember how to drive?”  
Cal nodded halfway.  
“Run her to the City. Try not to get shot on the way.”  
She nodded again. “Argo?”  
“Got it.” The sparrow started to appear, painted blue streaks shining down the side. Europa jumped back.  
“Alright.” Callisto boarded the sparrow, holding out her hand. “If you want to get to the City, hold on.”  
\--  
The wind whistled past them, landscape of green and warm air blurring into one.  
Europa set her head on Callisto’s cloak, holding on for dear life. “So, moon twin. Can I ask for some help?”  
Callisto’s torso shook when she laughed. “Of course.”  
“Leo says I’m a guardian. I’ve been alive for an hour. He didn’t have a lot of time to explain. What in the hell is going on?”  
She turned her face to the right, trying to talk over the wind. “You’re...well. A Guardian? You’re guarding the Traveler, and the remnants of humanity that remain. When we get to the City, you’ll understand what you’re protecting. Your ghost, Leo?” Europa nodded. “He can heal and revive you, all that fun stuff. You’re basically an immortal protector.” She slowed down the sparrow, and turned to look at her. “I’m rambling. Take my hand.”  
Europa looked quizzically at her, but obliged. Her eyes widened, hair raising on her arm.  
“You feel that?”  
“Yeah.” Europa laughed. “Very much.”  
“That’s my light.”  
“Did I just like...soul-invade you?” Europa’s eyebrows quirked amusedly. “We met like 2 minutes ago. You’re nice, but…”  
Callisto laughed. “No. That’s the difference between us and everybody else. You have light too. That’s what your ghost is, and that’s your best weapon. Arc energy is the bolt you felt.”  
“Yeah, makes...total sense.”  
“I’m probably not the best coach.” She turned back, starting up the sparrow and blasting off into the forest. “I’ve been a guardian for what...how long now?”  
Argo’s voice sounded in her comms. “10 months.”  
“Yeah, about 10 months.” Callisto chuckled. “Not exactly the wealth of knowledge you’re looking for. When we get to the Vanguard, they’ll have a better time explaining.”  
“Vanguard?”  
“The leaders of the Guardians. Hunter, Warlock, and Titan. I’m a hunter. Do you...know what class you are?”  
“Damn, I have a lot of choices to make. No, I don’t know.”  
“It’ll be easy. You’ll know when you choose.”  
Nalim’s voice sounded over the comms inside Callisto’s helmet. “You two at the City yet? Take her to the tower first.”  
“No, not yet.” She swerved to dodge a root. “Almost there. Should I get her armor?”  
“Do you know where to get armor?”  
Callisto hummed. “No. Not really.”  
“Then that’s a no. I’ll meet you there soon. Hang on.” Nalim’s voice got quieter. “Asha, start transmat.” The comms clicked off.

The trees opened up suddenly, clearing around the City walls. They loomed high above them both, but the Traveler was a more imposing presence.  
“That...is the Traveler.” Callisto smiled under her helmet.  
Europa gazed up. “Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
—  
Callisto walked into the sunlight, smiling fondly at the scattered vendors and customers. Gold danced over the white stone and the armor of Guardians, lighting up this outdoor section of the Tower.  
“It’s beautiful here.” Europa watched everything in awe. “Certainly better than the first hour of my life.  
She chuckled, dematerializing her helmet. “You and me both, moon twin.”  
“So what are we doing before your scary mom comes back?”  
“Nalim?”  
“Do you have more than one?” Europa grinned.  
Callisto chuckled. “Possibly. You need to choose a class, and that means...finding the Vanguard.”  
“Are they hard to find?”  
“Depends.” She smiled nervously, comms connecting. “Cayde?”  
A voice sounded on the other end, lilting in amusement. “Heya, rookie. Everything alright?”  
“Got a new Guardian. Where’s the Vanguard today?”  
He sighed. “Take a guess. Are you coming with them?”  
“She’s not gonna know where to go otherwise. See you three in a minute.” She chuckled, clicking off the comms.  
Europa’s smile sharpened. “Ooo, my pretty twin has an admirer. This life is interesting already.”  
“What? No. No!” She waved that off. “You think I’m pretty?”  
“Yes, I do.” Europa’s golden eyes glittered in amusement. “Listen, Cal-Woah. Hang on.” Her gaze passed over her companion’s shoulder, at the warlock in the distance. Purple robes, tablet on her hip, propping open the doors to the inner room. “That, is a pretty woman.”  
“HER?!” Callisto's jaw dropped. “Europa, that’s one of the VANGUARD!”  
“It wasn’t the guy on the comms, right?”  
She held her stomach in laughter. “NO!”  
“Which one is she?”  
“That’s Ikora. She’s the warlock vanguard.”  
Europa turned to her, glint in her eye. “I choose warlock.”  
“You can’t just-?”  
“You said I’d know when it was time to choose, and I know.” Europa cackled. "Warlock."  
Callisto stopped short of saying anything more. “I...Okay. Let’s go...tell them then? Nalim’s going to kill me.”

Ikora had returned to her place at the table, and smiled warmly as they entered. “Hello Callisto. Hello new Guardian.”  
Zavala looked up. “Where’s Nalim?”  
Calisto’s posture straightened.“Still on the supply run, sir. She started the transmat a while ago. She should be back soon.”  
He sighed, relaxing the smallest bit. “Thank you. And who’s this?”  
“I’m Europa. Your team found me right before I was run down by..." She thought for a second. "Fallen. I’ve been alive for maybe 2 hours.” She turned to Callisto briefly. “Thanks for that, by the way. This one drove me here.”  
Cayde seemed to snap out of a daze. “You drove?”  
She smiled proudly. “I did! No crashes.”  
“Impressive! Any near misses?”  
“Well...one.”  
“C’mon, that’s too little. Try more stunt jumps!”  
She rolled her eyes. “Cayde.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
Ikora cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows at her friend. He made a motion of zipping his mouth. “Our new guardian needs a class.”  
“I’ve chosen.” Europa’s eyes glinted mischievously. Callisto swatted her arm.  
Ikora’s eyebrows raised. “Already? I assume you’ve gotten the summary from Callisto then?”  
“No. I just...know.”  
Callisto chuckled nervously. “Well um, may she have the summaries anyways?”  
“...Sure. Of course. Warlocks are the ones who study the Light, the Traveler, our existence and the things that exist with us. We’re the scholars.” She smiled knowingly. “And we can do this.” Smoothly, she lifted in the air, did a spin, and landed back down.  
“Ikora can give my summary too. She’s better with words.” Cayde flourished out to her dramatically. “Please.”  
Ikora rolled her eyes. “Cayde is our hunter Vanguard. They are the scouts, the assassins, the fast and invisible. They’re known for their cloaks. Your friend is a hunter, as is our returning Guardian, Nalim. The Commander, Zavala, is our Titan Vanguard.”  
Zavala stood up straight. “Hmm? Yes. Titans are...the walls of the City. We use our shields and our strength to defend the people.”  
Europa nodded, gesturing to her relatively thin frame. “No offense, Commander, but I don’t think that’s my best option. I choose warlock.”  
Ikora smiled warmly. “I’m honored. Nice to meet you, Europa. Welcome to the Tower.”  
\--  
Purple shadows swirled, light of vehicles passing her window in the night. The hot wind blew through the balcony window, to no notice of the occupant. She was fast asleep on her couch once again.  
Her nails suddenly twitched on the floor.

Asha’s eye flickered awake. “Alright, what now?”

Her eyes danced behind her eyelids.

“None of the knives this time, hazard.” Asha sighed. “Calm down. Shh.” She hovered around Nalim’s face, humming. “It’s just a nightmare…Come on, Nalim. Fight it.”  
Nalim did not move. “Ni...mrr?”  
“Yeah, it’s a nightmare.” Asha blinked. “Nalim?”

Her eyes opened suddenly, brown meeting the glow of her Ghost. “Asha.”  
“There you are.”  
“It was the kid.” Nalim sat up suddenly. “In my dreams this time. She just stood, facing away from me, but I could feel the darkness around her. Not quite taken. Not quite hive. But she felt...wrong. So off. So...angry.”  
Asha hummed. “Yeah. That’s usually what nightmares are. They take happy and bright things, like your shining pupil, and make them terrible.”  
“Asha.”  
“For once, could I pretend your prophetic dreams are just dreams? Wouldn’t it be nice to not...do that?” Her shell twisted in frustration. “Anything on the new one?”  
“Nothing I need to figure out asleep.”


	6. 1 year, 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "happy times!" i think, trying not to look at the timer

The morning slowly picked up speed, the beginning of movements jostling outside her door. She’d already been awake for an hour, sitting on her bed in regular clothes. Her armor awaited somewhere, but for now, it was safe to just watch.  
Above her table, the window opened up to the high view of the City. Transports weaved through the streets, both above and below, and her eyes followed them silently.  
“Good morning.” Argo’s voice echoed from her hands, where she idly cupped his shell. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
She shrugged. “Figured you deserved the quiet time.”  
“I don’t need sleep,” He floated out of her hands, watching the City with her. “But thanks. With you, that’s rare.”  
She chuckled. “Yes yes, I know. I’m a danger magnet. But at least I’m your danger magnet.”  
“Aww.” He tapped against her cheek. “And I’m your anti-danger magnet. Safety magnet? I don’t know.”  
She stood, chuckling. “I like safety magnet. You ready for today?”  
“Are you? I’m not the one getting thrown around.”  
“Not yet.”  
Argo playfully huffed. “Was...that a threat?”  
“No, silly.” She turned on the lights, tying her hair back with a blue ribbon. “I’m saying I might end up taking you with me. What time is it?”  
A bunch of thumps sounded on the door like a frenzied animal. “CAAAAAL!”  
She laughed. “Nevermind. Door’s OPEEEEN!”  
Europa charged into the house, hopping to sit on her kitchen table. “You can’t leave your door open, Cal! What if someone comes in and kills you?”  
She swung into the kitchen, grinning. “Then I get killed. Then I come back. I like the clothes!”  
“Thanks!” She jumped off the table, doing a spin. “I went exploring in the City again, found a shop. I’ve decided I really like yellow.”  
Callisto raised her eyebrows. “Just now? You just now realized that?”  
“Oh be quiet smart-mouth.” She grinned. “You ready to go?”  
“Almost. Aaaand ready. You’re driving.”  
She gave her a skeptical glance. "So we both die?"  
"Nalim said you need practice."  
"Ugh. Fine."

He hummed to himself a tune he’d forgotten the words to.  
“Hey, Sunny?”  
His ghost sighed. “Left at the streetlight.”  
“Thaaaank you.” With a swift turn on his heel, the shop’s neon lights came into view. “There we go!”  
The door jingled on his way in, and the vendor turned to greet him. A human man of small stature, he peered up at the Vanguard with delighted eyes. “Cayde!”  
“Heya! How’s business?”  
“Good! Especially since some of your hunters follow you in here. Curiosity or adoration, it sells.” He grinned evilly, wrinkles creasing on his cheeks.  
Cayde chuckled. “Does fame get me a discount?”  
“Hah! For Guardian things, maybe. Candy’s not essential for the walls, I don’t think.”  
“I’m sure I could find a use for gum.” He shrugged. “You still have the taffy?”  
The man shuffled over to a shelf, pulling out a drawer. “This one for Ikora too?”  
“Yeah.” He watched as the man bagged the taffy into a sack. “She did a favor for me, I owe her something. Plus, if I’m on her good side, I don’t get lectured on leaving the Tower so often.”  
“I see the appeal.” He turned, handing Cayde the bag. “Why do you leave so often?”  
He looked suddenly at the shelves. “Uh, various reasons. Boredom. Scouting. Training. Checking on people.”  
“People, hmm? Am I one?”  
“Well, seeing how many times I buy taffy and bring you customers, I’d say you are.” Glimmer appeared in his hand, and he offered it to the vendor.  
“Speaking of customers, some of your hunters have become regulars. A group of ‘em come in, buy various sweets, and trade with each other. One and her warlock friend always come in and buy the same thing. Do you guys have a sweet tooth or something?”  
Cayde suddenly looked up. “What’s she look like? The hunter?”  
“The latter one? Um, Awoken. Messy dark hair. It’s short. She’s always wearing blue civilian clothes. Very polite.”  
“What does she buy?”  
The vendor looked at him curiously. “Uh... Peppermint sticks.”  
“Can I buy peppermint sticks?”  
The vendor laughed, half amusement and half surprise. “I wouldn’t have a good business if you couldn’t. Do you owe her too?”  
Cayde hesitated. “Not yet.”  
The man watched him carefully, wrinkled smile returning. “Alright. Here you go, Mr. Vanguard.”  
“Thanks.” He handed glimmer over, starting towards the door. “Have a good day. See you...whenever Ikora finishes the taffy.”  
The vendor had moved behind his counter, propping himself up on his elbows. “Sure. Hey, hang on. What’s your favorite candy?”  
He paused. “I’m not picky.”  
“Just a top one.”  
“I like...toffee. Why?”  
The vendor smiled. “Future reference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's ur guardian's favorite candy? :)


	7. 1 year, 1 month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Cal!! Also this one is like super long bc its an eventful day I apollo gize

The air bit at her as she neared the building, orange light spilling out onto the dark street. She grinned, bouncing on her feet and sliding into the door.  
Argo appeared inside her hood. “There’s so many people here. Didn’t think it’d be this busy already.”  
“Yeah, this is a lot.” She smiled, peering through the shadows. The orange glow danced across everyone's faces, lighting them up into odd shapes like lanterns. Music played through speakers she couldn’t see, and the lantern people around her swayed to it. “I love it.”  
“I’m glad you like it. I’m surprised I couldn’t hear Euri from the street. I can’t see her.”  
“You’re not wrong.” She tucked her cloak around her. “See anybody?”  
“Not yet. Too dark.”  
Callisto shifted through the crowds, sticking to the wall. “I can’t see Euri at all. Who’s supposed to be here already?”  
“Me.”  
She jumped from the shadow on her left, smiling as recognition set in. “Jeez! Cayde?”  
He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching the crowd from underneath his hood. The orange light in his throat lit up, matching his surroundings as he laughed. “That’s me. You surprised?”  
“Euri didn’t tel- Oh that little-” She coughed. “Hi.”  
“No, no continue, I really want to know what curse word you can muster.”  
She swatted his arm, laughing. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
“I really would.” He got up off the wall. “Hey. Happy rebirthday. It’s odd to think a year ago today I was running you to the infirmary. Your first year treat you well?”  
She looked around at the slew of people around her, chatting, drinking and dancing. Color and light swirled around her, music shaking the floor. One Guardian passed by them, stumbling over his feet. She looked back at him in amusement. “Yeah. Yeah it did.”  
He folded his arms again. “And if I do recall, the first day we met, I dragged you to a party. The cycle repeats…” Some Guardians passed them both, waving at him as they passed. He nodded back. “Hey rookie.”  
She raised an eyebrow before she realized it was probably too dark to tell. “Hmm?”  
“I think I’m gonna be a good mentor right now.” He grabbed her wrist and started off.  
Her eyes widened. “What?”  
“First day- night?- we met, you wanted to dance. I said no, aaand then I hit you with my shoulder.”  
“What?”  
He sent a look back at her. “You need prosthetic ears too?”  
“You’re? We’re just going to?” She hummed nervously. “You’re sure?”  
“Listen. Here’s the mentoring part.” They’d gotten to the edge of the crowd and she felt her organs in her throat. “You’re a hunter. You’ve got to be fast. Agile. Very very hard to shoot. That’s especially important. Dodging bullets is like…” He turned suddenly, and people were all around them. He offered out his hands. “Dancing.”  
Argo’s voice chirped in her ear. “120bpm. Try breathing.”  
She laughed lightly, taking his hands. “I’m trying.”  
“Just follow me. Look.” He stepped forward. She stepped back. “There we go. It’s just like training but less deadly.”  
“You hope.” She chuckled.  
“I certainly do hope. If we die doing this, at least it'll be one hell of a party.” He suddenly raised his hand above her, feet tilted in half a bow. “This is where you get to spin.”  
She spun, laughing. “New favorite part.”  
He watched her carefully, amusement slipping through his words. “I figured.”

From the corner, a stoic shadow and a giggling lantern watched them.  
“Go ahead. Say it. I’m the smartest person alive.”  
Nalim scoffed playfully. “You’re definitely clever.”  
“They’re having fun, Nalim. Plus, maybe the dots will connect in at least one head. I'm surprised he was THAT predictable.”  
“When do WE get to see Callisto?”  
Europa rolled her eyes. “Don’t ruin my scheme. She’ll be done in about one...two…”  
Nothing happened. Europa paused, then groaned. “Hang on. Leo?” She muttered something to her ghost, and he nodded. His shell crackled with the comm connection, and his voice was barely audible over the music.  
“My Guardian says if you’re smart you’ll lay off the drinks.” A sudden jolt of scrambling noises sounded on the other side. He clicked off the link.  
Nalim gave them both a suspicious look. “Already making threats. You’re too much like me.”  
Europa shrugged, grinning. “I’ve made friends. Now...one...two...and?”

The lights shut off, music suddenly whirring down.  
Cayde's hands shut around hers in a split second. “Cal?”  
“Still alive.” She glanced up, finding his eyes in the adjusting darkness. “What’s…?”  
“Blackout.” He looked around. “Maybe.”  
“Maybe?” The patrons around them hummed confusedly.  
“Lights on across the street. Generator should kick in then.” He let go of one hand, swiveling around. “Key word: should.”  
Argo materialized over her shoulder. “Do you want a light?”  
She stared at her hand.  
Argo rolled his eye. “Guardian.”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you want-? Never mind. You’re fine.”  
Cayde stared curiously off towards the speakers. “I’ll bet you 100 glimmer there’s idiots in there messing with the power.”  
She looked where he was looking, and a door started to take shape in the dark. It was cracked. “I’m not sure I want to take that bet.”  
“Smart. Come with me?”  
She smiled, waving their joined hands in the air. “Can’t go anywhere else.”  
“Oops.” He laughed nervously. “Sorry hostage.”

Nalim watched them weave through the crowd. “Europa.”  
The smirking guardian hummed in response.  
“Your friends.” She chuckled darkly. “Are they hunters?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
She pointed to the Vanguard going towards the control room.  
Europa’s eyes widened. “Yikes. Forgot about that.”  
Cayde had disappeared into the control room right when Leo materialized over her shoulder. “Do you want to listen in?”  
“Oh, absolutely."  
The whirring of the electrical appliances echoed through the comms, and Cayde’s voice clearly rang out through the speaker. “Of course it’s hunters. Guys! Get out before I shoot you both!”  
A panicked voice rose very close to the mic. “Sorry Vanguard!”  
“Go be sorry OUTSIDE! No, ugh. You!” The sound of a gun being cocked echoed. Europa covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Turn on the lights first. The lights. The LIGHTS. Jeez.” He sighed. The lights and music outside clicked on, and the crowd made various sounds of joy.  
Leo hummed. “Incoming call from ‘Gullible 1’”  
Europa clapped her hands together in delight. “Answer it.”  
The sounds of the control room cut, and the sound of rapid footfalls replaced it. “You failed to MENTION a small DETAIL.”  
“Haha yeah. I forgot he was like...important to you guys.” She chuckled. “You’re fiiine.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“See you next week!” The comms link cut. “Well, that went well.”  
Nalim scoffed, but traces of a smile pulled at her mouth. “Remind me never to do you any favors.”  
Europa shrugged lightly. “Hey, lighten up, now it’s birthday girl time!” She waved her hands in the air, shouting. “CAL!”  
Callisto swiveled on her heel quickly, face lighting up in a grin. “You’re here!” She weaved through the crowd, dodging the newly restarted dancers. Europa stepped forward, meeting her in a hug.  
“Happy birthday, moon twin.”  
Cal whispered in her ear. “Rat. You didn’t tell me he was coming.”  
Europa chuckled quietly. “Are you complaining? Why so nervous?”  
“Next time TELL me when you invited the Vanguard dancing!”  
Nalim rolled her eyes. “Stop muttering and share!” Europa’s collar was caught in her hand, and the warlock stumbled away from her friend. “Happy birthday, kid.” Her voice was stern, but her eyes were soft. “One year and look at the difference.”  
Cal stuck out her tongue, giggling.  
“Yes, that was definitely an improvement.” Nalim cracked a smile.  
—-  
The table was on the second floor of the building, more lights and less music permeating this level. The wall to the street had been removed, opening into a large balcony separated from the rest by large patterned curtains.  
Callisto leaned over the railing, fascinated. “Look at all these people.”  
“It’s only going to get busier. We’re not even to the night crowd yet.” Europa sat down, putting her legs on the table. Nalim raised an eyebrow, and she moved them back under. “Cal, don’t fall off.”  
“Huh?” She moved a lantern out of the way of her view, leaning over more.  
Nalim smiled a little. “She’s fine. Let her enjoy the sun before it sets. Besides, both of you should have better awareness than to fall off a ledge with a railing.”  
“After all the tree-jumping you made us do? Yeah, I hope so.” Europa turned to the other occupant of the table. “Earth to Vanguard. You’re quiet. You ever had to tree-jump?”  
Cayde seemed to refocus on his surroundings. “Huh?”  
“God, is that the only response you two know?” Europa rolled her eyes. “Have you ever had to tree-jump?”  
“Yeah.”  
She leaned forward. “Seriously? Doing what?”  
“Um. Not getting shot.” He shrugged. “Faster than running and way harder to aim at.”  
Nalim chuckled. “See? I don’t make you do it for nothing.”  
She huffed. “Fine. Hey, Cal? You remember the first time Nalim had us fight each other?”  
Cayde chuckled. “Oh, I wish I could’ve seen that. How badly did she get you?”  
“Oh, such faith! You think she beat me?”  
He thought about for a second, then nodded.  
“Well!...She did.” Europa laughed. “Cal threw me down so hard I left a dent in the dirt. Hey hey, in my defense, she's got 10 extra months of training on me. I’ll get you back someday.”  
Callisto turned, smirking. “Will you?”  
“Wooow. Sit down, birthday dork.” Leo transmatted a poorly-wrapped present onto the table. “Gift time!”  
Callisto gasped, sliding down into her chair. “You got me a present?”  
“Well it’s only YOUR birthday here and I don’t give things to Cayde, so…”  
“Alright alright, I got it.” She pulled the present towards her, tearing at the mangled paper. They all watched as she opened the top of the box, pulling out a stretch of shimmering dark blue fabric. It was soft, thick, and lined with a gold seam.  
Europa smiled fondly, leaning back in her chair. “It’s a blanket. It’s for when you get your first ship. ‘Cause you’re always cold. Can’t imagine it’ll be any better in the vacuum of space.”  
Cal stretched it out in front of her, marveling at the lantern light glittering on the fabric. “It looks like stars. It’s beautiful.” She buried her face in it. “And so SOFT! I love it. Thanks, Euri.”  
“Anything for my favorite moon twin.”  
“I’m your only moon twin.”  
Euri grinned. “That also makes you least favorite. Watch yourself.”  
While they laughed, another smaller present materialized on the table, perfectly wrapped.  
Cal tilted her head for a moment, before looking up at Nalim. Nalim nodded. She pulled it to her, gently opening it. Inside sat a silver knife, the hunter symbol engraved on the hilt. The dark grip fit her hand perfectly.  
“I’m glad I didn’t shake the box.”  
Nalim chuckled. “That would’ve been a less fun surprise. First time I met you, you were wielding a dusklight shard like a blade. After a year I think it’s time I gave you one of your own.”  
Euri stared at it suspiciously. “You’re not using that during training right?”  
She pointed the blade at her, smiling. “You won’t know until I do.”  
“I’m so proud. That’s the most hunter thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Cayde laughed, leaning on his hand. “I, uh, I left your present on your doorstep before I knew I was coming here.”  
Cal’s eyes widened. “You got me a present?”  
“Uh, yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s your birthday. I know it’s your first but that’s what people do. You JUST received two.”  
“I’m just...You’re like...busy. You’re Vanguard for all the hunters.” She smiled. “I’m surprised you had the time to get something for me.”  
He looked at her incredulously, sighing. “Rookie. Even if you were a different class I’d still be here.”  
“You would?”  
Europa and Nalim sent each other a glance. It was a mix of amusement and exhaustion.  
“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I’ve talked to you more in a year than I have some hunters I’ve known decades. We’re friends. You don’t need me to check up on you anymore, I just show up because I can now.”  
She grinned. “Good to know. Also, how do you know where I live?”  
“Now that I might have used my clearance for.” His eyes squinted in amusement.  
Europa groaned. “Are you guys done? If gift time is over I think it’s candle time.”  
Nalim smirked.  
Europa folded her arms. “What?!”  
“You want to use the trick she taught you.” She shrugged. “I’m eager to see. You’ll do well.”  
“Snitch.”  
Cal giggled. “Ikora?”  
“Yes. Ikora taught me how to do something cool. That’s it. Candle time. Leo?” Her ghost materialized over her shoulder.  
Cayde and Callisto shot each other a look.  
“What was that? I saw that!” Europa glared, hints of a smile pulling at her mouth. “I know that look. Both of you hush. Do you want candles, rat? Then don’t be smug.”  
Leo sighed. “Euri. Which candles? You bought four packs.”  
“She only needs one!” Europa sighed. “Ummm ...blue. Fits.”  
The pack of candles appeared in her hand, and she emptied one into her palm. Leo turned from his Guardian to Callisto. “Happy birthday!”  
She smiled. “Thanks, Leo. I like the new shell!”  
He did a spin. “Why thank you! Someone painted it to match her armor. I feel very loved.”  
Euri swatted at him with the pack of candles, and he moved back, laughing.  
Nalim rolled her eyes, standing from the table. “Don’t light those yet, I’ll be right back.”  
“Hey wait, where’re you off to?” Europa raised an eyebrow.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nalim chuckled, and started off towards the stairs. “I said I’d be right back.”

They watched her go in silence.  
Europa sent her friend a glare. “She learned that from you.”  
\--  
She stood in the alley, watching the passersby from under her hood. Some jumped back when they became aware of her, and some failed to notice her at all. One pair of shoes came hurrying towards her, and stopped in the remainder of the streetlight.  
“No hesitation.” Nalim looked up. “I’m not surprised.”  
River blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, a large box in one hand and a child on her hip. They clung to her, bright blonde halo of curls a stark contrast against her dark skin. “I haven’t been scared of you for a long time, Lim. C’mooon it’s heavy.” She danced in her spot.  
Nalim chuckled fondly. “Then try giving it to me.”  
“Why the alley?”  
“They’re on the balcony.”  
“Ah, I see. Can’t let them know what secrets Mom is up to, huh?”  
“Oh hush.” Nalim rolled her eyes. “Hey kiddo. Having fun being tall?”  
The child smiled at her tiredly, nodding.  
“It’s waaaay past their bedtime but she wanted to come. Isn’t that right, peanut?” River brought her other arm around the child, hoisting them up. “So Auntie gets her arm workout for the next few days!” She playfully faked a smile. "Yaay."  
“Need any help? I’ve got no assignments till next week. It’s just training, for kid’s birthday.”  
“I’d appreciate your company, if you’re willing to amuse me and peanut 1 and 2.”  
“I always am.”  
River tilted her head, smirking. “Softie.”  
“Caught me.” She smiled. “Wanna come up and say hi? Cayde’s there. It’s fairly amusing to watch.”  
“Oh, trust me, I’d love to, but in an hour little one’s gonna be a lot more unhappy if we’re not warm and asleep. Give her my love for me? And tell me if she likes it?”  
“Of course. You okay getting back?”  
River rolled her eyes. “Come here.” She pulled Nalim’s scarf towards her, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be fine. You’re not fleeing the party. Knock on my door when you’re home safe.”  
Nalim had frozen. “I.”  
River laughed, turning on her heel and disappearing down the street. “Night Lim!”

Nalim stood there for a few minutes longer, before shaking her head and heading back towards the party.  
“I told y-”  
“Asha, do NOT start.”  
\--  
Nalim returned to the table, setting the white box down. They all stared at her.  
“What.”  
Europa looked seconds from cardiac arrest. Cal made a small gesture to her face. Cayde did not dare move.  
Nalim raised an eyebrow, before realization clicked. She violently scrubbed at her cheek with her cloak. “Damn it!”  
Europa broke. “I gotta say, not quite what I thought you were leaving the table for, but I am so so proud.”  
Nalim sent her a dangerous look, and she shrunk back in her chair under the stare, still giggling.  
“What’s...in the box?” Cal asked innocently.  
“Take a look. It’s from-”  
“Oh we know who it’s from now.”  
“Europa.” Nalim glared.  
“Sorry!”  
Cal opened the box, gently pulling out a decorated cake. It was a cream white, with messily written “Happy Birthday Calisto” across the top.  
“Awwww. Thanks guys.”  
Nalim’s malice lessened. “I suspect she had help.”  
“I love it.”  
Europa sat up. “Is it candle time now?”  
“Yes. Show us your trick.”

They sat around the cake as Europa stuck a single blue candle into the center, and stood up. She closed her eyes, breathed in, opened them, and pinched the wick between her fingers.  
“Aaaand...”  
Europa bent backwards as a tall and angry flame shot up from the candle, several feet high. It came inches from the wooden beams above them, licked the edge of a lantern, and as quick as it started, it went out.  
They all stared at the unharmed cake in shock. The patrons around them had stopped moving, gaping at their table. All four had jumped back in different fashions.  
Cal leaned back in her chair. “I...can’t blow that out.”  
“I uh…” Cayde had skidded his chair back several feet. “I have a lighter.”  
“Yeah definitely let’s use that.”  
\--   
The hallway was shadowy and dark with the late hour. Surprisingly, no drunk Guardians wandered the halls. Maybe it really was that late. She tiptoed past the other doors, approaching her own.  
A box sat in front of her door. She made a confused face at her Ghost.  
Argo whispered. “Cayde’s present. Probably.”  
“Oh!” She smiled, bending down to pick it up. “Can you get the door?”  
The lock clicked open, and they both slid into the room, shutting the door gently.  
She sighed, talking at normal volume. “I’m tired.”``  
“Makes sense. It’s 4 am.”  
“Yikes. Time flies. Not even my birthday anymore.” She hummed, moving into her living room and setting the package down. It was a kind of shiny white, with “ROOKIE” written across it in big blue letters. A smiley face sat in the corner. She smiled back at it.  
“Open it.”  
“Bossy.”  
He laughed, and she began unwrapping it. Upon removal of the cap, the box seemed to be filled with…  
“Peppermint sticks.” She picked one up. “He really does pay attention , doesn’t he?”  
“To you. To anything else, no.”  
She swatted at him, pulling at the buried corner of a bag. “Hush. There’s something else.”  
The bag erupted from the peppermint pile, a shiny dark blue. She tilted her head, realizing the corner she held was clear. “Huh? Oh.” She pulled the dark thing out of the bag.  
It was fabric, and reminded her of the blanket from Europa, but it was smoother and lighter in color.  
“What...is it?”  
Argo hummed. “Unfold it.”  
She stood from the couch, and dropped it to its full length.  
“It’s a cloak!” She gasped, turning it around in her hands. “Look at this! It doesn’t even seem like armor!”  
“Now you’re really a hunter.” Argo bounced around. “It _is_ really nice. Perks of being Vanguard, I suppose. What’s that? Oh.”  
“What’s what?” He was on the opposite side of the cloak, and shined a light around the length of her arm. She turned it to face her. “Where?”  
He swiveled behind her, shining on the same spot. “Look.”  
On the inside edge of the cloak, a little white spade was sewn in. She sat down, laying it across her lap and running her hand over it. “It’s really well done.”  
She grinned at him, bunching up the fabric in her hands.  
He sighed. “He’s probably still awake.”  
“Call him?”  
“Fiiine.”  
The comms crackled inside his shell, and he floated idly in front of her.   
“Hi Rookie.” He sounded like he was smiling. “You find it?”  
She looked up at the ceiling. “I love it. Didn’t know you could sew.”  
“Eh, well. Cloaks need stitching. A lot. ‘Specially where I end up. Glad you like it.”  
“Why the spade?”  
He hesitated. “It’s like, me. You know that by now. It’s literally on my shoulder. And my gun.”  
“Yeah, I know, Cayde.” She laughed. “I mean why’d you put it there?”  
“Oh! So that you don’t forget.”  
“That you gave it to me?”  
He chuckled. “Yeah. I do like credit. It’s also kind of like...no, never mind.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “You have to tell me now.”  
“Actually, I do not, little lady.”  
“C’mooon.” She pouted at the ceiling. “Please?”  
“Fiine. Only ‘cause you asked nicely. It’s so when you’re out on the field, you’re not...alone. Even if you are, you’re not. It’s my way of...of being there.”  
She stared at the ceiling, feeling like she was burning.  
“...Cal?”  
“That is so sweet.”  
“Don’t mention it.” He chuckled. “Literally. Never tell anyone. Ever.”  
“No promises.”  
“Ooooh, that’s how it is? Alright. I see, I see.”  
They sat in comfortable silence.  
“And the peppermint sticks?”  
He chuckled. “Forgot about those.”  
“Cayde, how many are in that box?”  
“Uuuuh.”  
“Do you know?”  
“Zero idea. More than two. You like them?”  
“Right now I do. Maybe after the 192nd one I’ll change my mind.”  
“Then that’s 191 that were good. I’m okay with that.”  
She giggled. “Then maybe after the 400th I’ll just puke.”  
“Gross!” He laughed. “But it’ll be VERY minty vomit.”  
She burst into laughter, feeling the room get darker. The cloak was soft, and the couch was soft, and the lights were off, and she was happy. She yawned. “Goodnight, Cayde. Thanks. For everything.”  
“No problem, Rookie.” He chuckled to himself. “Goodnight.”  
“Don’t...stay up too late.”  
He sighed. “No promises.”  
The comms clicked off, and Cal was asleep. Argo settled on her shoulder, and the room went dark.  
\--

Nalim trudged past her door, giving an almost automatic nod to a citizen she passed. She knocked twice on the door before hers like a clock.  
Asha swiveled in front of her before she could march any further.  
“What.”  
Asha’s shell pinched, a Ghost’s glare.  
“I’m not-”  
“You are. Don’t be like that.” Asha’s voice was an echo of hers, commanding and laced with care. “Go.”  
She sighed. “I’m still in my armor.”  
The armor on her dematerialized, leaving only her normal clothes. She rolled her eyes. “Asha.”  
“Go. Or I’ll open the door myself.”  
She sighed. “How.”  
“I’ll figure it out.”

“No need. I’ve got it.” The door was open, and River leaned on the doorframe. Her permanent ponytail was nowhere to be seen, and her pajamas had crayon markings on the sleeves. She smiled knowingly.  
“Caught.”  
“Inside, Lim. Doctor’s orders.”  
She put her hands up in acceptance, sliding past her into the doorway. “Can’t disobey those.”  
River cackled, shutting the door behind her. “Liar! You disobey every single one!”  
She sent River a playful glance. “Then I guess you lucked out with this one, hmm?”  
“Guess I did.” River winked.  
…  
She sat up, slanted, back to the headboard, staring holes into the wall across from her.  
River’s apartment was more decorated than hers, more furniture and more of everything. The curtains to the balcony were new. A framed drawing from her nephew hung next to the sliding door. Her closet was full of different coats and work clothes, a laundry basket lined with used uniforms. She was more present than Nalim could ever be. She even used her _bed_ instead of the couch.  
Asha sat on the end table, settled on one of River’s old scarves, placed there by the doctor especially for her. Her eye was dark. River, kind scarf provider, was asleep, head buried underneath her chin. She ran a gentle hand across her shoulder.  
“What’re you thinking about?”  
Her hand stopped in surprise. River’s chest echoed with her laughter. “I’m awake.”  
“I noticed.”  
“So?” She hummed, wrapping her arm around Nalim’s waist. “What’s got you?”  
What has me? “You, currently.”  
River laughed again, ear to her heart. “Dreams?”  
“Not this time.”  
“Oh, really? I thought those were nightly?”  
“Not always. It’s got no calender.”  
“Then what’s got you awake? Are you cold?”  
Nalim quietly laughed. “I’m always cold.”  
She sat up, turning to watch her and scrutinize her face. “Let me take care of you, Lim. Don't shut me out. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Nalim turned away, looking at her Ghost, but River’s hand turned her back. Her eyes pierced the barrier.  
“I did sleep.” Nalim sighed, and the hand on her chin fell. “And I did dream.”  
“What was it?”  
“It was...nothing.”  
“No, tell me.”  
“No no, I mean it was all nothing. There was nothing there.” She reached out for Asha, pulling her shell close to her. Asha’s eye lit up, but she said nothing. “I’m no prophet. I’m not even sure if that’s what’s happening or if it’s always an amalgam of my worst-case scenarios.”  
River’s face creased into worry. “Have you ever been right?”  
Her mouth pressed into a thin line.  
“You have.”  
They sat in silence for a while, an island in the early morning darkness.  
“What does it mean, to see nothing?”  
Nalim ran her thumb over an edge on Asha’s shell. “Either nothing’s going to happen, or everything will turn into nothing. Or, perhaps I just don’t know what it’s like to sleep dreamless.”  
“Some very different predictions, Prophet.” River smiled sarcastically. “How about...hm. How about we go one day at a time? If today is ours, we use today. Tomorrow belongs to no one. And if everything poofs into nonexistence tomorrow, then at least today was good.”  
Nalim smiled forcedly. “Optimist.” Mortal.  
“Caught.” She winked, sliding out of the bed. “Don’t jump out the window and I’ll make you breakfast.”  
She sighed, smiling. “Doctor’s orders?”  
River grinned, hand on the doorframe. “Doctor’s orders.”

When she’d gone, Asha floated out of her hands to face her.  
“It’s about time you started a day with a meal. In a BED.”  
“Please shut up. One of these days I’ll start the day with no nagging.”  
“When you’re dead for good I will stop caring.” Her voice lilted in sarcasm. “Because I’ll be dead too.”  
“I love you, Asha.”  
Asha moved to tap her shell on Nalim’s forehead. “I love you too, idiot Guardian. Get up, you smell awful. Like dirt and feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue is so hard sometimes oh my goooood  
> anyways enjoy please tell me ur thoughts


	8. 11 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> callisto and cayde are so stupid theyre so stupid how can u ignore something for this long

“Time!”  
Callisto sighed, hand dropping to her side. Her whole body ached with effort, sweat dripping down her eyelashes, clothes sticking to her limbs. Europa mirrored her exhaustion, slumping to the ground. Even though the weather was fairly mild, it felt like the sun had been hunting them specifically.  
Europa wheeze-laughed from the ground. “I pray for anything that gets on your bad side, Cal.” She raised her arms to the sky.  
Cal pulled her up. “And vice versa. You look so focused when you fight, it’s kind of unnerving.”  
“When you fight you look MAD.”  
“I do?”  
“YES.” She laughed, holding her stomach. “Ow. You look so nice until combat and then it’s like...rage. It’s hilarious. I’d laugh if I wasn’t trying not to die.”  
Cal did a flourishing bow, but her legs shook when she bent. They leaned on each other for support.  
“Girls. You’re done for today. Get in the water or I’m not driving you home.” Nalim smiled, taking off her shoes.  
“But it’s coooold.”  
Nalim turned. “Europa, get in the damn water. Good god. Cal, come here.”  
The girls looked at each other.  
“Do you think I’m in trouble?” Cal whispered.  
“No. I think.”  
“You think?”  
“When have I ever been able to tell?!”  
Cal laughed, weakly punching her arm. “Fair. Go wash. You stink.”  
“You’re worse, I pity Nalim.” Euri grinned. “Hurry up and go.”

Nalim sat on the edge of the dock, water up to her knees. She stared off into the landscape, motionless, until Callisto’s approach squeaked a board.  
“What’d you need?”  
She turned, waving her over. “Your hair is getting long. Did you want me to cut it?”  
“It is?” She ran her hand through her sticky hair. “I guess it is. Could you?”  
“Of course. Come here.”  
Cal sat on the edge of the dock with her, watching Euri dunk herself underneath the water.  
Nalim glanced up. “Don’t worry, I’ll get her in a second.” Suddenly, she pulled a ceramic bowl out of the water and patted her lap. “Lay down. Take a rest.”  
She obeyed, sinking into the fabric of Nalim’s citizen clothes. “I’m tired.”  
“I know. You did well though. You both are improving quickly.” She gently laid a hand on Cal’s forehead. “Cold.”  
She poured the water over Cal’s hair. The jolt of the temperature made her shiver.  
Nalim’s voice was soft. “I know, cold. Don’t think about it.”  
“I’m thinking about it.”  
She laughed. “Sorry.” A comb had appeared from somewhere, and was now being run through her dark blue hair.  
“I’m gonna fall asleep.” Cal muttered.  
“That’s okay.”

They existed in silence for a long while.

“Can I ask you a question?”  
Nalim hummed thoughtfully. “I thought you’d fallen asleep. Yes, you may.”  
“Do you know why I was revived with no tongue?”  
She did not stop her methodical combing. “I can only assume it happened to you in your past life. It might’ve been what killed you, it might’ve been part of a whole.”  
“No, like, why didn’t it come back with the rest of me?” She opened her eyes, looking at the sky above them. 

Nalim didn’t answer for a while, but then she stopped, and sighed. “You and Europa have been Guardians of the Light for...less than two years. You’re still young. But there is a reason you are of the Light.”  
Cal watched her expression carefully. The sounds of the water became clearer in the silence.  
“When you die, Argo revives you. But there are places that…” She thought about her words. “The Darkness, the opposite of the Light, can take that power away from him. From you. There are places the Light cannot reach you. And weapons that inflict wounds Light cannot heal.”  
The dots started to connect in her head. “The Darkness got me.”  
Nalim looked down at her sadly. “I’m not certain, but…I think it did, kiddo.”  
“But why? What did I...do?”  
“Well, we can only hope you were a threat to it.” She smiled, but it seemed more forced than usual. “Like you are now.”  
Callisto smiled. “So why’d you agree to train me? Bleeding new guardian with a literal fatal flaw. You didn’t have to. You don’t even have to now. Why? Why not give me to the Vanguard to sort out? Other than your dislike for Cayde.” She smiled.  
“I don’t...dislike him. I just...know him.” Her eyes closed for a moment, like she was pinching her nose without her hands. “I respect him. I don’t understand him. That’s all.”  
“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about him. Do you trust him?”  
“Not in the slightest.”  
They both chuckled, before Nalim’s serious expression returned. “Has Cayde ever talked to you about…” Her mouth made a thin line. “Crota? Or Oryx? Or anything of what happened before you?”  
“No. I have a feeling there’s a lot he doesn’t tell me.”  
“That is very Cayde of him.” She gently poured more water on Cal’s head and resumed combing. “Your Vanguard is...secretive.”  
“Our.”  
Nalim looked down at her amusedly. “Your. It’s a good trait for him to have in his position, but...” She stopped.  
“What’s Crota?”  
“Who.”  
“Who is Crota?”  
“Before you and Europa were raised, and I was the only one I had to worry about,” She smiled pointedly at her. “He was the biggest threat. The big bad. And, do you remember meeting Eris?”  
“The lady with the three eyes and odd rock?”  
Nalim chuckled. “Yes. Her. Her entire fireteam, save her, was destroyed fighting to get to Crota.”  
“Fighting to get to him? Not even him?”  
She sighed. “Yes. He’d killed hundreds of Guardians.” Her eyes visibly steeled. “And then he was dead.”  
“Short story.”  
“He wasn’t the point.”  
Callisto waited patiently, hearing Europa swim close to them. “Who was Oryx?”  
“Crota’s father.”  
Her eyes widened. “Oh.”  
“Yeah.” She laughed bitterly. “He was bad. Crota was a Hive prince. Neither of you have left Earth yet, you haven’t met the Hive, and I don’t savor the day you do, but they are the ones who worship the Darkness. Oryx had become...of the Darkness.”  
Europa had swum up to the dock, listening from the edge. Her head sat on her arms, leaving a wet stain in the wood.  
“Sit up, haircut time.” Callisto obeyed quietly. Nalim continued her combing, and the quiet noise of scissors began. “Euri, up. Dry off.”  
Europa pulled herself out of the water and onto the dock, towel materializing next to her. She listened intently.  
“There is a...race...called the Taken. They are the dead of other races that have been collected by the Darkness and turned into soldiers for their own purpose. It is the army of the Darkness, as cryptic as that sounds.”  
“Pretty damn cryptic.” Europa chuckled.  
“I fought him too, Oryx, with a slew of other Guardians, and he was defeated. Only a few know what happened in that chamber. Cayde won’t know. He’ll only have reports.” She turned to Europa. “Ikora doesn’t truly know, although she wishes she did, and I’m glad she doesn’t. But the Darkness still exists, and so do the Taken.”  
“What does this have to do with us?” Callisto’s eyebrows creased.  
“You were…” Saying taken felt wrong here. “Killed by the Darkness. Possibly. Europa doesn’t seem to have any lasting wounds like you did, but she was from the same cave and the same uniform.”  
The girls cast a curious glance at each other. “Same cave? We were wearing the same clothes?”  
“More or less.”  
Europa had gone quiet, mind obviously working. Nalim sighed. She did not savor this revelation either.  
“I think both of you were exposed to the Darkness as non-Lightbearers. Now, I’m not Ikora. I’m no encyclopedia of knowledge. But I know that AS Lightbearers you’ll encounter the Darkness, and your exposure might...weaken you. Make it easier the second time around.”  
Europa spoke, barely audible. “And nobody but you and those other Guardians got that close to it.”  
Nalim smiled bitterly. “Smart girl. The Darkness is clever. But so are you. And I didn’t think anybody would be able to steel you against it like I could.”  
They both sat quietly, gears turning.   
Nalim watched them, half amused. Neither of them saw her move. “You know, I’ve done my best so far, but we’ll need to work on your peripheral.” She put her foot on Cal’s side, and pushed her off the dock. Cal plummeted out of sight, shrieking, and they both burst into laughter.  
\--

Ikora was the first to return to her post in the morning, sighing over her work. She hummed to herself surprisedly.  
“Zavala’s not here yet.”  
Her Ghost responded to this inaudibly, and she nodded. It was early, the Sun was barely over the horizon, and the Tower had only the arriving vendors and the late-arriving Guardians.  
“What’s on the agenda for t-” She looked up from her device. “I-? Is that?”  
In the remaining shadows of the room, a dark mass sat still. Adjusting to the light, she realized it was humanoid. “You’ve got to be kidding. Cayde.”  
His head shot up. “Huh? Oh. What time is it?”  
“It’s 7am. How long have you been here?”  
“2...3 hours?” He shrugged. “Long night.”  
Her expression shifted to mischief for barely a second before it was gone. “And your pretty Hunter, how are they?”  
“She’s fine.” He jolted in place. “Wait! Shit.”  
Ikora chuckled.  
“Why’d you-? Ugh, it’s rude to set traps this early in the morning.” He folded his arms. “I didn't say that.”   
She hummed a half laugh. “Sure.”  
He sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’ve got to...run errands. I’ll be back.”  
“Will you?” She’d returned to her place, and didn’t look up.  
“Is it better if I say I’ll try?”  
“It’s an improvement. I’ll take it.”  
In the usual fashion of hunters, when she looked up next he was gone.

About an hour had passed before the door opened again, the air a little warmer than it was in the morning. She looked up, meeting the golden eyes of a warlock-in-training.  
“Europa.” Ikora smiled politely. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this early. What do you need?”  
She looked away for a brief second, shuffling in place. Ikora’s smile fell. “Is everything okay?”  
Europa nodded diagonally, before shaking her head. A few strands of brown hair fell in front of her eyes. “Vanguard, I need help.”  
“You can call me Ikora, and tell me what you need. Training? Directions?”  
“Well, Ikora.” Saying this made her mouth twitch into a brief smile before it faded again. “I need to talk to you about something kind of important and also secret. Could you...not tell Nalim? And definitely not Callisto?”  
Ikora smiled, a little sharper this time. “Europa, I don’t have to tell anybody anything. I’m Vanguard.” She waved the door shut from afar. “Talk to me.”  
She covered her face in her hands, groaning. “It’s about my past life.”  
Ikora nodded encouragingly.  
“When I first woke up, after the hour of running from Fallen, I met Cali and Nalim. You know that.”  
“I do.”  
“You know everything.”  
Ikora laughed. “I don’t. Europa, focus.”  
“Right, right.” She sighed, sitting on the table. “I didn’t think a lot about who I was at first. I don’t know why. It occurred to me that I was someone, but I was kind of in mortal danger and busy, y’know?”  
“I’m familiar with the feeling, yes.”  
“Well, at training, Nalim talked to me and Cal about the capital D Darkness.”  
Ikora raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. “I’m surprised. Your mentor is hard to crack, but it’s good that she did. What’d she say?”  
“Somehow a lot and nothing at all.” Europa chuckled quietly.  
“That doesn’t surprise me.”  
“She also mentioned that Cal and I were...wearing almost the same uniform.”  
Ikora stopped. “Curious coincidence?”  
She didn’t meet her eyes anymore, looking down at her shoes with almost...guilt.  
“Does that bother you, Europa?”  
“I don’t think I was a good person in my past life, Vanguard.” Her voice wavered.  
Ikora’s eyes widened, but she said nothing.  
“Cali woke up missing a tongue. I wasn’t there, but you know that. She was revived in a cave just like I was, wearing almost the same clothes.” Europa cracked a nervous smile. “Different nametag.”  
Ikora nodded. “I remember.”  
“I was raised in a cave, most likely the same one, holding a knife and with blood on my clothes.”  
The room fell to silence as this information turned in Ikora’s mind.  
“Oh.”  
Europa wouldn’t meet her eyes.  
“You think...you killed Callisto?”  
“I don’t know any other explanations, Ikora. Why else the knife? The location? The...the blood? ” She suddenly looked up, pleading. “Don’t tell her. Please. Or Cayde. Or anybody. I don’t want to be-”  
“You aren’t, Europa.” Her gaze was sharp, but comforting. “Whoever you were in your past life doesn’t matter now. Now, you are Traveler’s chosen. You wish no ill upon Callisto, do you?”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“Then whoever did that to her wasn’t you. It wasn’t even her. Not your crime, not her blood.” Ikora glared at her, and she froze. “Do you understand?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Ikora laughed, her even voice somehow flickering between commanding and soothing. “You can’t blame yourself for something that you weren’t alive to do. Guardian Europa is only months old. She wasn’t there.”  
“Guardian Callisto still needs a prosthetic.”  
She sighed. “Fair point. But focus on your future. Things you can do. Train. Learn to fight. You’ve already got the intellect. Focus on being a force of good. Don’t stab your fireteam, and you’ll do just fine.”  
“You’re right. You always are.” Europa smiled brightly, hopping off the table. “I’ll do my best. Only ‘cause you told me to.”  
“That’s good enough for me.” She smiled, sage-like. “Come to me if you have more questions. Your query is safe with me.”  
“Thanks.” Europa grinned. “Ikora.”


	9. 6 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: simp simp simp  
> 2: baby!

“No no, like this. See? Your card is higher, so you take both.”  
Cal hesitantly picked up both cards. “Now what?”  
“You put them in your pile. To keep. And then at the end we count who has more cards to see who won.” Europa folded the cards to her chest, tapping a section of the coffee table.  
“GIRLS!”  
They both straightened to attention in their seats, turning to face the kitchen archway. Nalim stuck her head out, gesturing for them to come inside. “Come help.”  
They scrambled off the carpeted floor, pulling away from the coffee table. The smell of River’s cooking had started to fill the living room, and entering the kitchen it only got stronger. It smelled like bread and spices, but the other scents were harder to place. She only knew that she liked them.  
River stood at her stove, rapidly stirring a pot of brown liquid. Nalim stood like a shadow next to her. River’s niece and nephew sat at the kitchen table in the corner scribbling on their napkins.  
River cast a glance to them when they entered, smiling. “Hey guys. Hungry?”  
“Always.” Europa chuckled.  
“Good! Cal, sit at the table, you’re with Nalim on slicing. Euri, you’re with me. Can you stir this?” River glided about her kitchen with a familiar rush that she did at the hospital. She was, in Nalim’s words, in her element. “Peanut, we have actual paper, you know.”  
Her niece looked up at her, eyes barely visible through the halo of white curls. She spoke very quietly. “I can’t reach the box.”  
River’s eyebrows quirked. “Oh! Shoot, I’m sorry kiddo. Euri, new job. You can float, right?”  
Europa hesitated, spoon in hand. “Uh…”  
Nalim sighed. “She can.”  
River smiled at her encouragingly. “You can do it. Give me the spoon. Let Theo lead you to the paper.” Upon request, the niece slid out of her chair and started off towards the hallway. She waited silently for Europa.  
Europa looked skeptical. “I knock over anything, it wasn’t on purpose.”

Nalim pulled out a chair at the table. “Sit.”  
Callisto obeyed, picking up the knife and looking at the cutting board. Nalim stood over her, lightly guiding her hands, and began dicing the fruit.  
“What is this?” Cal said.  
River glanced over her shoulder, chuckling lightly. “Sweetheart, that’s a tomato. You’ve had several of them.”  
“In the soup, yeah.” She started getting the hang of cutting it. “Didn’t know it started out like this.”  
“That’s a little sad.”  
Nalim chuckled. “I’ve been slacking on teaching you cooking along with your training. Sorry.”  
“Hey, I know how to hunt at least!”  
“Do you know how to cook the meat?”  
Cal stuttered. “...No.”  
“Exactly. Still just the killing part.” Nalim hummed amusedly. Her voice made ‘exactly’ like a knife through air. “We’ll get Euri to start a fire next time.”  
"It helps when you're not out saving the world and have time to LEARN how to cook." River laughed, moving to take something out of the oven. “And no fires in here.”  
“I meant outside, River.” Nalim rolled her eyes. “And fair point. Maybe River can train you two on that front. I’ll cut the onion. You start on another tomato. You’ve got it.”  
Europa came back into the room, happily smacking a stack of paper down on the table. “Turns out I can float for artists only.” Theo joyfully galloped behind her with a box of various drawing utensils.  
River grinned. “See? You can do anything you believe you can. Like...stir!”  
Europa chuckled, taking the spoon from her again.

The apartment wasn’t quite large, not quite small. Maybe a dozen stories up, from here was the middle ground of the City’s dwellers. Higher up, and you were closer to the Traveler. Penthouses, and maybe you could see over the wall. Low to the ground, the residential district became a hub of activity, many of the City not wanting to be anywhere but Earth. River’s home seemed to remain in a bubble of itself, the trials of the City stopping at the door. Here, she didn’t quite think about the Tower. It existed somewhere other than her main thought process, like an asteroid belt around her consciousness.   
She knew just by looking that this wasn’t true for her mentor.  
Nalim’s gaze snapped her back to the present. “I know that look. You look like Ikora.”  
Cal sheepishly chuckled. “What do you mean?”  
“You’re analyzing. Watching me for danger instead of your surroundings. Your face gives you away like a fiery Titan.”  
River smiled warmly over her shoulder. “You’re safe in here, Cal.”  
Nalim merely looked at her pointedly. She understood somehow in that look that it wasn’t true.  
Cal smiled back politely. “Thanks.”

They went about their tasks for about half an hour, until the food was finished. The kids had tired themselves of drawing, and had eaten earlier, so they fled to their bedroom, tiredly mumbling “Goodnight Aunt River” and “Goodnight Lim” as they left. All that was left was the four of them, amusedly eating their soup and bread.  
River leaned on her counter with her bowl. “So.” The glint in her eye told of bad news, and Callisto felt guilty before she’d even spoken.  
Europa sat on the table. “Oh! Right! Be right back.”  
River chuckled. “Cal. How is your training going?”  
“It’s...happening. Nalim’s a good mentor. I’m stronger and faster than when she found me.”  
Nalim scoffed. “That’s not saying much. You were run to the infirmary. Hopefully you’ve progressed from that. Tell her what you did last week.”  
Cal peered at her curiously, suspicion wearing away. “Huh? Oh! Last week I managed to keep control of my Arc energy and actually use my staff for things other than destruction.”  
River chuckled, smiling like her proud mother. “I have a very vague idea of what that means, but I know it’s good. What’d you use it for?”  
“Launching myself into a tree.”  
“Is that a common enough occurrence you need to know it?”  
Nalim interjected. “Yes.”  
“Fair enough.” Her gaze turned mischievous once again. “How’s your training with the Vanguard?”  
Cal suddenly looked at her hands, and started to trace the engravings of her chair. “He doesn’t have the same amount of time to teach as Nalim does, but so far he’s…” She lost her words in a moment of void.   
Europa had appeared in the shadow of the doorway, smile stretched across her entire face. “Pretty?”  
Nalim held Cal’s arm in the blink of an eye as she tried for a lunge. “Control yourself.”  
“Euri I swear-”  
Europa danced in her spot like a criminal child. “Mom got you! Can’t get me now! Cali think Cayde’s-!”  
Nalim glared like a poison dart, and Europa quieted down in a second. Cal’s expression changed to a smug smile.   
“Girls. Do you want to quarrel in the hallway or out the balcony? I'll be happy to give you a head start.”  
They sighed, and Cal leaned back in her chair. Europa held her hands up in response. River watched in awe and amusement.  
“Good. Now.” She released Callisto’s arm and looked at her coolly. “Is he a good teacher?”  
She struggled to remain even, keeping Europa out of her peripheral. “He is. He’s easily distracted, but my aim and precision is due mainly to him.”  
Nalim cracked into a small smile. “No it isn’t.”  
“He gets very focused at times. One time I was aiming at training dummies and I missed because someone tried to enter the room and he’d kicked the door shut. Violently. Hopefully it was a frame he hit.”  
“Did he explain why?”  
Cal laughed. “I asked. He shrugged and said ‘Don’t get distracted’. Oh, and ‘Don’t aim that at me.’”  
Nalim chuckled darkly. “Next time, shoot him.”  
“Why?!”  
“Moving target is good for practice. Tell him to run first.” She grinned.  
Europa’s whispers became more audible with the end of their conversation, and she looked caught in a lie as she realized. Leo floated in front of her.  
“Stop looking at me. I’m busy.”  
Nalim rolled her eyes. “Leo. What’s she doing?’  
Europa looked at him accusingly.  
“Well…”  
“Galileo. Report. Now.” Nalim folded her arms.  
He sighed. “She’s not doing anything. I’m doing things. Rather fruitlessly, I might add.”  
Europa groaned. “I told him to call Cayde to try and get him to come here. He’s not answering.”  
“Does he know it’s you?” Nalim laughed under her breath.  
Leo cut his Guardian off. “Yes. He does.”  
“I wouldn’t answer either.”  
Europa gasped. “Hey!”  
“He’s probably BUSY.” Cal huffed. “Would you stop bothering the Vanguard for kicks? If they answered every question from kinderguardians they got the City’d be rubble.”  
“You call him.”  
“What?”  
Europa smiled. “That’d be perfect. You think he’s too busy? Call him.”  
She turned to her mentor for backup, but Nalim only shrugged. “I’m curious if he does genuine work. Go ahead.”  
Callisto groaned. “He’s busy. He’s not going to ANSWER. Argo, can you call Cayde?”  
Argo materialized in front of her, center of the room. He sighed tiredly. “Calling.”  
The kitchen occupants waited with baited breath as Argo’s shell remained silent.

The familiar static crackle. “Hey rookie. Everything okay?”

Cal’s face turned a deep blue, covering her face in her hands. Europa covered her mouth in her hands, fleeing to the living room to cackle. Nalim’s smile quirked into a smug smile.  
“...You there? Cal?”

Callisto groaned. “I’m here.”  
“That didn’t sound pleased.”  
“For once, could you have not answered?” She looked up to the ceiling, pinching her nose.  
He hesitated. “You want me to not answer you?”  
“To prove me right! Yes!”  
“That’s not happening, Rookie.” He seemed to register her words over the pause, speaking with the tinge of amusement on his words. “You lose a bet?”  
Europa stumbled into the kitchen, still cackling. “Very badly. Told you so.”  
“Oooh. To Europa.” He chuckled nervously. “I’ve been caught.”  
“Good _night,_ Vanguard.” Cal motioned to cut the feed. Argo’s static clicked off.

“That proves nothing.”  
“Ohohoh, sure it doesn’t.”  
\--  
She walked swiftly past the familiar neon signs. The walk wasn’t a tremendous distance, but Nalim and River’s district wasn’t exactly neighbors with the Tower. Despite the hour, she glided past civilians and Guardians alike.  
Argo hummed over her shoulder. “Put your scarf on.”  
“I have it on.”  
“You’re carrying it, not wearing it.” He sighed. “It’s chilly.”  
She rolled her eyes, throwing one end of the scarf over her shoulder. “There.”  
“Thaaank yooou.”  
“You’re weeeeelcoooomeeee.” They laughed. “I think I need better walking shoes.”  
“Do you want me to find stores?”  
She thought about it. “No...just remind me later.”  
“How much later?”  
“I don’t know, when it’s more important?” She chuckled, shrugging.  
“Noted. When there’s holes in them I’ll signal you to get more.” Argo seemed to receive something mentally, and groaned. “Incoming comms connection. It’s Cayde.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “Answer.” She pulled Argo into the inner part of her hood. He wavered there, keeping even with her stride.  
Cayde’s voice cleared. “Hey.”  
“Hi. Everything okay?”  
“That’s my line.”  
She rolled her eyes in amusement, feeling internally that he knew she did.  
“When you called earlier, was that just for the bet?”  
“Yeah. Europa guessed you would answer if I called but not her.”  
He laughed quietly. “Hate to admit she’s right. I’ll never hear the end of that.”  
“Probably not. Why’d you ask?” She ducked under an awning and took a sharp turn into an alley. It was hard to hear in the crowd, and his voice echoed interestingly against the walls.   
“Just wanted to make sure you were alright. And the others too, but...less.”  
“That’s nice of you.” She smiled.  
“Don’t mention it.” His voice lilted in sarcasm. “Wanted to make sure there wasn’t an issue. One of these days you’ll forget to ask for help because I annoyed you too fast. It’s happened.”  
“Aww.” She laughed, and that echoed back to her as well. “You haven’t annoyed me yet.”  
“I need to try harder.”  
“Oh boy.”  
He laughed too, before his voice lost its humor. “In all seriousness, Cal. I don’t answer Europa immediately because in an emergency she calls her Vanguard, which is, thankfully, not me. That’s not how it works with you. Or any hunters. You call me, I answer. Just in case you’re dying.”  
She’d stopped walking. The drop in his tone moderately scared her. “Would you do that for Nalim too?”  
“Yes, sadly. But I’d answer her anyways because she scares me.” He laughed, and his light-heartedness returned. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Hunter emergencies are my problem. Yaaay.”  
She smiled. “So far so good. I haven’t seen any catastrophes you’ve missed.”  
“I’m not exactly looking.” His voice suddenly got distant, and she struggled to make it out. “What? No yeah, that’s what it said. Where?”  
“Cayde?”  
He didn’t seem to respond to her. “Can’t say I expected it. You want me to get her?” Someone else’s voice answered. “I don’t know, so _she_ can handle it?”  
Argo had floated out to look at her, and they shared a concerned glance.  
His voice returned. “Sorry Cal. Gotta take care of something. Stay safe.” The comms clicked off.

The alley opened up into another street, more lights and less people. They were close to the Tower.   
“What do you think is happening?” Argo said.  
“I don’t know.” She hummed curiously, looking up to the window overlooking the City. “Who’s he summoning I wonder?”  
She adjusted her hood and clothes.  
“I know that look.”  
“You’re not curious?”  
He sighed. “I am. Side effect of choosing you. Let’s go.”  
\--  
Nalim sat on River’s couch, vacantly staring at the wall in front of her. Maybe 10 feet away, through the wall, was her own couch that she’d done this routine on a million times, but repeating it in here felt safer.  
Europa’s head sat in her lap, body thrown haphazardly over the couch. Her slow breathing was the only sound against the buzz of the City outside. Nalim ran her hand gently over her student’s hair.  
Her train of thought crashed. “Asha. What time is it?”  
Asha’s eye lit up on the coffee table, creating a little halo. “11. Why?”  
She looked down at Europa, continuing to stroke her head. “Should I take her home?”  
“She’s fine. She’s slept in worse places.”  
Nalim sighed. “That’s what I’m worried about. I’m trying not to add to the list.”  
“She’s fine, mom.” Asha laughed quietly, floating up to her. “Incoming link.”  
“Now? Who is it?” She lightly put her hand over Europa’s ear.  
“It’s Cayde.”  
Nalim’s stomach grew cold. “Answer him.”  
The connection sounded through her shell like a blip. “Hey. We’ve got a situation.”  
She looked at Asha, the slightest tinge of worry in her eyes. “Out with it.”  
“We’ve got another Guardian. Risen like...hours ago.” Voices were murmuring around him. “Same uniform as your first two.”  
She sighed. “Is Cal okay?”  
“What? I just talked to her and she was. Should I have checked?”  
“No no, I just-” She pinched her nose with her free hand. “Are they okay? Should I wake the doctor?”  
Cayde’s tone was confused, but not quite panicked, which calmed her. “No. Uniform’s the only similarity. He’s an exo. Scary as shit, but so far nothing life-threatening.”  
“So why’re you calling me?”  
“Same uniform, same crew. They’re basically your domain now.” He sighed. “Just come get him. I don’t know. Ikora and Zavala are arguing about something and he looks anxious.” The comms clicked off.  
Asha hummed. “Third in...what, a year and a half? Still coincidence?”  
“Let’s go find out.” Nalim grimaced, stretching out. She bent down to Europa’s head. “Wake up, Jupiter Three. Come on, up. Time to go investigate.”  
Europa groaned, burying her face into Nalim’s shirt. She sighed. “Kid, don’t make me toss you.”  
“I’m up!” She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. “I’m up.”

In less than ten minutes, they were both out of River’s house and riding to the Tower, to no notice of the doctor.

Europa held onto her mentor's waist, still trying to shake the sleep from her mind. Her hair stuck up in several directions, and the coat she wore was Nalim’s.  
“What’re we doing?”  
“Another of your group has been risen. I’m apparently in charge of you lot, so I’ve been summoned for retrieval.”  
“Group as in, me and Cal’s? Like our crew?”  
“Yes.”  
Europa’s heart sank. Ikora’s words rang in her head. “Did they say anything about them? Any defining details?”  
“He’s an exo. Scares Cayde. Same uniform as you two, and he’s anxious about the arguing. No hospital trips.”  
“Hmm. I think I’ll like him.” She loosened her grip as the sparrow slowed, and they neared the Tower entrance. “Wonder what we’ll learn from him.”  
Nalim smiled over her shoulder, dismounting.  
“What?”  
“Warlock.”  
\--  
Ikora folded her arms, pacing the length of the table. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence.  
Cayde groaned. “Would you stop? You’re making me antsy.”  
“I’m just trying to think through what this implies.” She frowned. “There’s too many avenues for-?” She cast a glance to the new Guardian sitting quietly on a chair. He was raising his hand. “Yes?”  
The exo spoke with a deep thrum, a tinge of a Russian accent on his words. “What is happening?”  
Cayde blinked. “Do you know where you’re from?”  
Ikora glared at her friend before turning to the new Guardian. “An older Guardian is coming to retrieve you. Two others that matched your uniform were raised before you, and have been under her watch since. I know this is a lot to take in…” She peered at the embroidery on his shirt. “Alexi, but it’ll be figured out. You’re being assigned a place in the Tower as we speak, but we figured you’d want to meet your counterparts.”  
Cayde hmphed, leaning over his work. “Not a moon. I’m surprised.”  
The exo blinked at her. “Not...moon?”  
Ikora nodded. “The first to be risen was named Callisto. The second, Europa. Cayde is commenting that your name is not a moon of Jupiter.”  
He chuckled quietly, looking at his hands. “I am sorry.”  
She smiled politely, if not a little amused. “It’s not like you chose it. You may change it if you like. You begin a new life today.”  
His eyes flicked around the room, a deep red-orange glow. “I will be Alexi. Who...are you?”  
Ikora’s eyes widened. “We haven’t introduced ourselves?”  
He hesitantly shook his head.  
The room turned quiet again, and the tension grew. Zavala, merely a red shade in the dark of the far window, turned suddenly.  
“We were...preoccupied.” He folded his arms behind his back and looked at him with an appraising glance. “My apologies, Guardian. My name is Zavala. Titan Vanguard, and Vanguard Commander.” He offered a tight smile. “Pleased to meet you. Welcome to the Last City.”  
Alexi stood, and did a nervous half-bow. “Hello.”  
Cayde cleared his throat, straightening off the table. He did a sarcastic salute. “Cayde-6. Hunter Vanguard. Comic relief of this sorry bunch. You have a number?”  
“Huh?”  
Ikora pointed to her chest, where the embroidery was on him. “He means the number at the end of your name.”  
“Oh.” Alexi pulled the shirt to where he could see it. “Nine.”  
Cayde nodded like that meant something to him. “Cool. Nice to meet you, Alexi-9.” He went back to leaning over his map.  
Ikora sighed, turning to him and offering out her hand. “I am Ikora Rey. Warlock Vanguard. Welcome to being a Guardian, Alexi. If you have any questions, I can answer most.”  
Alexi accepted the handshake, very gently shaking her hand. She smiled, before her gaze flicked to a mark on his arm. He turned it to look at it with her like he had not seen it before.  
Ikora looked at with a mixture of emotions he couldn’t decipher. At least one was confusion.  
“Well, I suppose you needed to choose a class. You’re a Titan.”  
He tilted his head towards the man at the window. Ikora nodded. At the mention of the word, the Commander turned to them both.  
“A Titan? Do you want to be a pillar of strength, a symbol of protection for the City, Guardian? You look to be fit for the part.”  
Alexi nodded hesitantly. “Okay. Do I...do…?” He looked to Ikora.   
“You’ll get a set of Titan armor soon. Then you’ll train, and be ready for the field.”  
He didn’t say anything in response, but nodded at the floor.  
“It’ll be less daunting when more than 12 hours of your life have passed. Don’t worry.” Cayde said, not looking up from his work.

They all returned to uncomfortable silence once again, before the doors were opened. Upon entrance, all eyes were on the arriving hunter. She pushed off her hood and glanced around the room, landing on the fidgety Guardian in the corner.  
“It’s definitely you.” She hummed to herself. “Hello, Guardian.”  
Alexi held out his hand. “Hello ma’am.”  
She laughed, taking it and firmly shaking it. “I’m Nalim. This is Europa. Don’t call me ma’am.”  
Recognition clicked in his eyes. “Europa?”  
Europa seemed to shift back into focus. “Huh? That’s me. Woah, hey dude. Nice to meet you.” She ran a hand through her hair, observing his uniform. “You guys weren’t wrong. Guess we are the same crew. Curious. Alexi? I like it.” She held out her hand. “Hi. You know my name already.”  
He seemed to relax a little, chuckling deeply. “Moon.”  
She laughed. “Yeah, that’s me. Moon two. You broke the cycle.”  
“Sorry.” His pronunciation made the ‘r’ the most important piece of the word.  
“No worries. You’ll still be part of the Moon crew. You’ll just be easier to identify.” She grinned, before turning to her mentor. “Did someone call Callisto? Shouldn’t she be here for this?”  
Cayde looked up. “I just called Nalim. Didn’t even think you’d be here.”  
“Gonna pretend I didn’t notice the tone of that. Call Cal.”  
He glared. “Do I look like your servant?”  
Europa sent Alexi a pointed look of sarcasm, and he chuckled under his breath. “Fine. Leo, where’s Cal?”  
Leo materialized over her shoulder. He scanned for a moment before responding. “I...don’t want to be a party-pooper.”  
“You-what?” She looked at her Ghost. “How does-?’  
On cue, the doors opened, and Callisto glided in, sheepishly waving. “Hi everybody. Sorry about that. I don’t eavesdrop often, I promise.”  
Cayde folded his arms, peering at her. “You didn’t go home.”  
“I did not.”  
“You heard me. Over the comms.” He tilted his head. “Came to investigate, didn’t you?”  
She shrugged, smiling. “Possibly.”  
“I’m so proud.”  
Europa made a gagging noise. “The IMPORTANT part of this is our new friend. Meet Alexi!” She tugged Callisto’s sleeve until they were next to each other. “Uniform.”  
Callisto smiled warmly, quirking an eyebrow. “Hi, Alexi. I’m Callisto.”  
He pointed to her. “...Moon.”  
Europa grinned. “Moon One. She’s the same crew as us. Oldest, though.”

Nalim watched them break the ice from a distance, moving towards Ikora and the Vanguard table. She spoke under her breath, barely audible. “How long has he been risen?”  
Ikora didn’t look at her. “Less than a day, more than an hour.”  
“How’d he make it to you?”  
“I assume he just walked. Don’t know where he was raised though.” Ikora turned, muttering so that only she could hear. “I have my suspicions. Look at his arm.” No blood as well, but she knew better than to comment.  
Nalim glanced at the three, catching a glimpse of the paint. She hummed. “That’s...Did he have that already?”  
“Unless he stopped in a marking shop in his first few hours of life, I believe so.”  
“So why’s he in here? Why call me? Did one of you catch the uniform?”  
“No. He says he was sent in here by someone on his way in, and then Cayde recognized it.”  
“Curious.” They shared a look. Nalim thought for a moment. “Cayde said he was anxious because of arguing. What was it about?”  
Ikora turned her gaze away, straining her patience. “Zavala doesn’t think it’s a pattern to follow. I think it is. Not something to go actively dig up. Just something to keep an eye on. But according to him that’s too far into Guardians’ past lives and they can’t afford the distraction in their training.”  
“They already have it on their conscience.”  
Ikora hmphed. “I know. Tell him that.”  
Nalim cast a glance to the shadowy figure of Zavala. His silhouette was lit by the City’s night lights. He didn’t move. “I don’t think I will.”  
Ikora laughed, before sighing exasperatedly. “Nalim. Take care of them. Those two have changed you.”  
Nalim raised an eyebrow. “Have they now?”  
“Yes, and for the better.” She gave a knowing smile. “Or else you wouldn’t have at least one tailing after you at this hour. They’re good for you. And they have a lot to learn. Take Alexi and your twins. Go find him food, take him on a tour. Go home and sleep, I don’t know.” Ikora smiled. “I’ll send you his assignments as soon as I have them. Don’t focus on the bad part of his first day.”  
Nalim nodded, eyes staring off into the void.  
“Hey. What’s on your mind?”  
She smiled minutely, turning to the warlock. “I’ve collected the whole set.”  
\--  
They exited the Tower in a clump, beginning their journey into the streets. Europa strode forward, walking backwards to face her companions.  
“How long have we got?”  
Nalim followed behind, adjusting her headscarf. “About an hour.”  
“Perfect!” She turned towards Alexi. “Alright, big man. What do you want to explore first?” She looked him up and down. “Maybe new clothes?”  
He shrugged, a relatively large motion. “I follow you.”  
Callisto walked next to him. “What kind of colors do you like?”  
“...Red?” He looked down at her, pointing inside his mouth. It lit up a bright red when he spoke, and he laughed this phrase out. “Like me.”  
“Alright! Now we’re getting somewhere.” Europa grinned brightly, turning on her heel and striding deeper into the City.

As they walked, Callisto continually glanced around them. Nalim trailed a few feet behind, and Europa trailed a few feet forward. Alexi seemed to gravitate towards her, probably out of shyness.  
“Alexi.”  
He turned his gaze towards her, humming in response.  
“How was your trip to the City?” She slowed to walk next to him.  
“Hmm. Rocky.”  
“Did you meet any enemies?”  
“No.” He seemed to retreat into thought. “Lots of trees. One deer.”  
She smiled. “That’s good. Did you just walk here?”  
He nodded. “Lady knew the way, so I followed. A stranger told me to go to the...Vanguard. Then you.”  
“What lady?”  
He made a diamond shape with his hands.  
She raised a curious eyebrow, but a Ghost materialized next to his hands. It turned its eye towards her, and a feminine voice echoed out the shell.  
“Sorry, that’s me. He doesn’t know how to summon me yet.”  
Alexi looked startled, but chuckled, pointing at her. “Lady.”  
The ghost laughed fondly. “When I rezzed him, I started to explain who I was and what was going on, and he only sat up, pointed at me, and went ‘You are lady?’ So, until we decide on a different one, my name’s Lady.”  
Callisto chuckled. “I like it. I’m Callisto.” She raised her hand, and Argo materialized over her palm. “This is Argo.”  
Argo’s shell spun in greeting. “Hi.”  
“Argo?” Lady hummed. “Interesting. How’d you get your name?”  
“My guardian chose it. She needed something she could call me without her- Oh. We need to tell them.”  
Cal startled. “Oh, right!” She stuck her deep black tongue out. “I was raised a year and a half ago without my tongue. Unhealable. I was taken to the City hospital and Cayde got me a prosthetic. Just an important thing to know."  
Alexi’s eyes widened. “Ouch.”  
She nodded. “Ouch is right. I died several times. Argo was a shortening of something I read while in the hospital, made so I can call him without it. Just in case.”  
“That’s...quite the story.” Lady chuckled. “I was just grateful I knew the way here.”  
Europa flourished out her arms to a street of shops, signs lit and people walking. “And *I* knew the way here!”  
They moved into the crowd, and Nalim closed the distance between them. She muttered under her breath to Callisto's shoulder. “It’s midnight. Why... are there so many people shopping.”  
Cal laughed. “They don’t have a mission to do in the morning.”


	10. 5 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby's first supply run LMAO

“Jupiter Two.” The voice of her mentor sounded clear in her ear. “Nearing your mark. Do you see it?”  
The helmet covered her entire face, but the way in front of her was clear. A marker was suspended over the road. “I see it.”  
“Good. You’re closing in. Take your position and wait for your signal.”  
Her sparrow blasted away at the dirt underneath her, and a ruined building came into focus. The sounds of another sparrow echoed across the distance. The area she’d approached was little more than an abandoned wasteland, no activity other than what they’d come here to find. The entrance to the tunnels took center stage to the debris, and the gate had been left wide open.  
She watched it carefully. No movement. With a few quiet strides, she stood at the gate.  
“Noise?” The voice in her ear was omniscient.  
“No. Nothing.”  
“Hmm. Place it and go.”  
She placed the bomb above the gate, and it beeped with contact. The puck-sized implement was blatant against the grey cement, but if she was correct, they wouldn’t be on this side to see it. “Placed.”  
“Jupiter Three. Wrong turn.”  
Europa’s voice echoed over the comms. “Shit. Hang on.”  
She withheld her laugh and began her walk towards the building.

“Four, how are you?”  
He swerved to miss a rock, nearing their meeting point. “Driving is fun.”  
Nalim laughed. “Do you see the markers on your visor?”  
“Hang on,” Lady’s voice whispered on the other side of his head. “Click!”  
“I see them.”  
“Good. You’re coming up on it now. Do you know where to go?”  
He hesitated. Lady’s voice interjected again, to both of them. “Front and center. We’re the main attraction, right?”  
“Yes. You’ll make the first move to draw them out. Then you’ll all take them out as they emerge. It shouldn’t be much of a hassle.”  
He dismounted, walking into the center of the ruin, facing the entrance. “What’s on the door?”  
“Disorienting smoke bomb.” Callisto’s voice crackled into clarity as he neared. “Heya!”  
He swiveled on his heel, peering at all the buildings. “Where are you?”  
“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”  
He laughed. “Okay, hunter.”

Europa’s sparrow emerged from over the hill. “Hey everybody. Start the party without me?”  
Nalim sighed. “No. You’re counting down. You remember the grenade drills?”  
“Yes ma’am.” She jumped off her sparrow and pulled out her rifle. “Hey Alexi. Ready?”  
He shrugged. “Guess so.”  
She nodded and went to go stand next to the gate. He pointed to the bomb, and she nodded, scooting further back.  
“Alright. Here goes. 3...2...1...BOOM!” She formed a ball of volatile light in her hand and chucked it into the open gate, sprinting away from the explosion. “LET’S GOOO!”  
Almost immediately, the sounds of scratching and running echoed from the tunnel as Fallen took notice of their presence. Europa ran backwards towards him, the last few footfalls landing in air. Her face wasn’t visible through her helmet, but he could feel her grin.  
“They’re clearing the gate, eyes up!” Callisto’s voice echoed over their comms. “Smoke bomb activated!” A purple mist exploded into the entrance, and the shadows of the approaching Fallen stumbled.  
“Hey Cal, thought you were Arc?” Europa cocked her rifle to his right. “Arc’s not usually purple.”  
“Not her bomb.”  
Europa laughed. “Didn’t know you could make smoke bombs, mom! You have to teach me that someday.”  
“I doubt there’ll be a day in your life where you won’t be seen, Europa.”  
Alexi glanced at her, a dancing streak of gold and orange. He laughed quietly.  
“Heard that, little brother.” She sent him an accusing glance.  
A shot sounded, loud and strong, and for a fraction of a second he saw the metallic glint of a sniper rifle in one of the windows. A Fallen vandal dropped behind her, and they both swiveled to see it fall.  
Europa chuckled nervously. “Yikes. Thanks Cal.”  
“No problem.”

Nalim sat at a table in the shadows, body curved over her tablet. 3 colored dots shifted around the screen, a basic map of the location lined in blue around them. Asha hovered over her shoulder.  
“They’re all alive. Relax.”  
“Says the one who revives.” She didn’t move. “Status?”  
The blue dot gained a blue lined halo when her voice came through. “Moving into the gate now. What’s the cache look like?”  
She nodded to herself. “It should be large, and vaguely round. It’ll be obvious when you see it.”  
Asha hummed. “Everyone should know how to transmat. Right?” A chorus of the ghosts’ voices answered. “Alright. Let us know when you’re ready.”  
The red dot halo-ed. “Do we just transmat and drive home?”  
“Yes.” Nalim nodded again to no one. “Stay together on your way back. You’ll be noticed as troublemakers for certain now.”  
The yellow dot halo-ed. “As opposed to before, when we were universally known as little angels?”  
“Save your lies for after the mission, Jupiter Three.” She smiled to herself.  
Argo’s voice sounded, a dotted line around the blue dot. “Transmatting now.”

Beside them, a large cache materialized in the street, bystanders stumbling back in surprise. Asha sighed, scanning it and sending it away. “We’ll work on that. Come on home, kids. Good work everybody.”


	11. 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 1st birthday Europa!

Europa’s apartment was decorated mostly with thin, colorful, draped fabrics, like the marketplace awnings in the City. It constantly smelled like something pleasant, although a different kind every time she came, and she never knew the source. The windows were always open, and the sunlight left a warm spot permanently on her floor. A singular dead plant sat on her windowsill.  
“What’re you thinking about?” Europa’s eyes watched hers overhead. Her small hands braided and unbraided the same section of her hair thoughtfully.  
“Your apartment. It’s like...what I imagine the inner you is. Colorful. Warm.” She smirked, looking up at her. “Full of dirty dishes.”  
They were sprawled on Europa’s bed, Callisto’s head on Europa’s lap. Leo sat on the windowsill outside the room, just close enough for safety, just far enough to watch the view.  
Europa chose another section of her hair to mess with. “You’re saying the inner me is dirty? Couldn’t agree more.”  
“Gross, Euri!”  
“I think the inner you has like...a shrine.”  
“To...what?”  
She winked.  
“Oh stop, we are not doing this again.”  
Europa smirked. “I talked to him yesterday. Was turning in something to Ikora for mom. He mentioned you.”  
“What’d he say?”  
“Ohoh, that speed!” She encased Cal’s face in her hands. “You’re so embarrassing. He said the usual, which is ‘get out of this room and send Cal next time because she’s my favorite and I think she’s hot.’”  
She threw a punch upwards, but Europa easily dodged it. “Have I ever told you you’re awful and gross and disgusting?”  
“Aw, I love you too!”  
They argued for a minute more, a mix of violence and braiding, before their conversation died down.  
Callisto broke the silence. “Are we still doing the same thing for your birthday?”  
“Hmm. Dinner? Preferably drinking? Absolutely.” She chuckled. “Party hard.”  
“Why am I not surprised?”  
She shrugged. “You’re stuck with me now, Jupiter Two. We’re having a good time or else.”  
Callisto chuckled. “Alexi’s gonna need to coaxing into that.”  
“We’ll help him. Or he’ll float around like a force field like usual, whichever he likes more.” She smiled. “No power plug pranks this time.”  
“Unfair. Can I invite Ikora?”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“That can be arranged.”  
Leo’s voice echoed from the kitchen. “Are you two being good in there?”  
Cal giggled innocently, and Europa smacked her forehead. “SHE’S THREATENING MURDER!”  
“Eh, you’ll recover.”  
Europa gasped offendedly. “Gal-li-leo! Whose side are you on?!”  
His laugh echoed as well. “Always yours, Guardian. However…”  
“Uh-uh! No more advice from the tiny light!” She laughed. “You’re in time-out.”  
Leo sighed from his place. “I’m already in the corner.”  
“Time-out means no talking!”  
“Okay.”  
“Be quiet!”  
“Alright.”  
“Shut up!”  
“I’m just confirming, you wanted me to stop talking, is that right?”  
Europa leapt out of her bed, stomping towards the window, and Leo quickly flew away cackling. Callisto watched them bicker, bent in half from laughter.  
Argo materialized, following her gaze. “I’m glad you don’t put me in time-out. I don’t think I’d ever recover.”  
She struggled to catch her breath, pulling him in to hug him. “You’re a good ghost, you haven’t done anything to deserve time-out.”  
His voice was smothered in her chest. “I hope it stays that way!”  
“I can guarantee you good behavior about as well as you can.” She chuckled. “Which basically means ‘I’ll try’.”  
Argo groaned. “Great.”  
Europa stamped her way back in the room, collapsing onto the bed.. “He’s hiding. I’ll deal with him later.” She rolled over to face the ceiling next to Callisto. “Hey Cal.”  
She stretched out, smiling. “Yeah?”  
“”I have something to tell you.” The graveness in her voice scared her, but she brushed it off.  
“Go for it, birthday girl.” Her face was still warm with laughter, and in her mind she thought of how much she liked being here. In the apartment, and with her friend. “Moon to moon.”  
“It’s important, and not my favorite thing, but I can’t start year two without you knowing.”  
She sat up, and Europa followed suit. Not a trace of a smile was on Europa’s face, and she held out her hands. Callisto took them, smile fading.  
“When I was raised...I was raised with a knife in my hand.”  
The thought hadn't even occurred her yet, but she felt her heart drop anyways.   
Europa’s eyes bored at her, guilty and pleading. “Do you know what I’m saying?”  
Callisto shook her head. “So?”  
She sighed. “I am raised in a cave, with a knife, and blood on my hands. You are raised in a cave with a missing tongue. Both of us died for some reason.”  
Callisto shook her head. “What? What’re you saying?”  
“I…” She frowned, and made a noise of struggle. “Don’t make me say it.”  
Suddenly, like a lightning strike, everything made sense, connection firing in her mind.

“You...killed me?”

Europa wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I think. But-”  
Like the flip of a switch, the apartment was suffocating. Too much color, too much light, too much air and blankets and sun and objects. The woman sitting across from her was a beacon of blinding pain. No longer the sun of love and light she used to be.  
Callisto took her hands out of Europa’s, shuffling off the bed. She threw off the part of the blanket that clung to her and stared incredulously at her friend’s face. “You…? But why?”  
“It wasn’t me! It wasn’t truly me I swear I would never! I don’t know why or how or even if I’m right! Cali please, hang on!”  
“You hid it for a year?!” She ran her hand through her hair, half a braid sticking out of place. “And you don’t even know why?”  
“I didn’t say anything because I was afraid of -- well -- this! And it wasn’t for a year, I swear I didn’t know at first. Please trust me.”  
“How long have you known?”  
Europa sighed. “A few months before Alexi's revival.”  
“You’re…” She shook her head. “No. No, how could you? How do I know you're not lying? How do I trust you?” The weight of the air around her felt like a boulder. “I-I…I can’t be in here.”  
“Cali, wait! Please!”  
She stormed out of the apartment and strided towards the Tower, not looking back.

\--

“Guardian…?”  
She swallowed, staring at herself in the mirror. Outside, the bustle of the restaurant she’d fled to echoed through the door. “Yeah?”  
Argo’s shell twisted back and forth behind her, a telltale fidget. “Are you alright?”  
“I...no. I need to calm down.” Hard streaks of tears already ran down her face, and she scrubbed at them frustratedly. “I can’t go out like this.”  
“Do you want me to call anybody?”  
She sighed. “No…”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I need a job. Something to do. You got anything?” She watched herself talk in the mirror, painfully aware of the device in her mouth.  
He sighed. “One. You’re sure you want to do this right now?”  
“I need a distraction. Just tell me what it is.”  
“It’s to go retrieve a package from Ikora.”  
“Alright. Easy.”  
Argo hmm-ed skeptically. “Whatever you say.”  
They both exited the restroom, worming through the crowds of people eating and waiting in line. Waving curtly to acquaintances, she trudged through.  
\--  
“Hey.” He fluttered his hand over the table at her. She hummed in response. “What’s this word say?”  
Ikora looked up briefly at the tablet he had. “Infatuated. It means...This is a Hidden report.”  
“Might explain why it sounds like a torture dictionary.” He chuckled to himself, swiping it. “Sent to you.”  
“I wonder how you got one of my reports.” She looked up from her tablet. “Did you-?”  
“Was not me. Promise.” He shrugged. “Been spending my time doing other good ideas.”  
Ikora sighed. “I wish that didn’t scare me as much as it did.”  
“You’d be so bored without me, you know it.”  
The doors opened with very little noise, but the change in light gave her away anyways. They both turned toward her.  
Cayde’s eyes widened. “Hey! What’re you doing here?”  
Callisto smiled forcedly. “I don’t only do things for you.”  
“Ikora, can’t you get your warlock to do things for you? I’m sure she’d be delighted.” He laughed, light in his throat pulsing. “And I’m not keen on sharing.”  
Ikora rolled her eyes. “It’d be rather stupid to make her deliver her own gift, Cayde.”  
Callisto stiffened at the sight of the perfectly wrapped box. She sent a flashing glance to Argo, and he made a barely perceptible nod of ‘Sorry.’  
Ikora picked it up and slid it over the table to her. “Thank you again. If I had the chance I’d deliver it myself, but I appreciate your aid.”  
Her smile faltered as she went to pick up the box. “It’s no issue.”  
Both of their eyes felt like lasers on her as she looked down at it. ‘Europa’ was written in hurried but beautiful lettering.  
Ikora raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. “You do see her tonight, correct? If not, it can wait…” She looked pointedly at Cayde, but he had already stopped moving completely, watching Callisto’s every move. His expression was never entirely readable, but she knew it was concern.  
“Hey Cal?”  
With a swift turn, she was gone, darting out the door. The doors slammed shut with a loud echo, and they both stared stunned as she left.  
Cayde turned to her, setting down his tablet. “Hey, can I-”  
“Go. Go ahead, quickly.”  
He nodded and sprinted out of the room.  
She stood in silence, sending a glance to her ghost. “I don’t think ‘infatuated’ is the right word anymore, Ophiuchus.”  
\--  
She slowed to a stop in a dead end alley between buildings, angrily wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry.”  
Argo shrunk back. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve-”  
“You did only what I asked.” She kicked the back wall and growled. “I mean running out of the Vanguard room and embarrassing myself. That one’s on me. That was stupid.”  
“I’m sure they’d understand if they knew…”  
“Cay-” She cut herself short, covering her face in her hands. “He’s gonna think I’m-” She yelled into her hands. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“My advice is to stop running from me, first off.”  
She startled, jumping away from the entrance of the alley. “Cayde?”  
He bowed. “One and only.”  
“You...followed me?” She wiped her face.  
“No shit.” He stepped into the alley, holding up his hands in surrender. “You’re fast, I’ll give you that. Not faster than me, though.” His voice softened. “Talk to me.”  
She folded her arms and turned away. “It’s not important.”  
“Oh really? ‘Cause you’ve treated fatal injuries with more humor than this.” He sarcastically gestured to the dead end. “And you can’t escape me now.”  
“Don’t you have anything important to do, Vanguard?”  
“Uh, yeah. This.” He chuckled, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. “Figuring out whatever’s got to you. What happened, Cal?”  
“It’s...Europa.” She wiped her cheek.  
“What’d she do?”  
The ability to keep from crying was slipping. She stuck out her tongue and did a scissor motion.  
His eyes widened. “Oh.”  
“She’s known for months.” Cal broke, and buried her face in her hands. “How am I supposed to trust her now? She’s my _family,_ but-what if-”  
He sighed, taking her hands away from her face. “Cal. Do you know who I was in my past life? What I did or why I did it? Hell, why I chose the robot life?”  
“No…?”  
“Do you know who I am right now?”  
She shrugged and he rolled his eyes.  
“If you found out I was terrible in my past life would you stop talking to me? Change classes? Move out?”  
“No…” She sighed. “I wouldn’t.”  
“Whatever Europa did, you’ll never know why, and neither will she. But I don’t think she wants you dead anymore. If she actually does, she’s really bad at killing.”  
Cal chuckled, wiping her face. “You’re right. I’m just freaking out.”  
“Hey, listen. If she does try to kill you, like outside of Crucible, let me know.” He got close to her face. “She’ll never know what hit her.”  
“You mean you won’t make a grand entrance?” She smirked.  
He held a hand to his chest, laughing. “Got me there. Fine, I promise I’ll get her before she gets you. Deal?”  
She smiled. “Deal. Thanks, Cayde.”  
“No problem, rookie. But next time something bothers you, just tell me, alright? Think I gave several Guardians heart attacks sprinting here.”  
Cal felt her face burn. “Alright, Vanguard. You have work to do. Problem handled. Go.”  
He scoffed. “First off, when have I ever done what I’m told? Second, you still have a present to deliver. You’re coming with me.”  
She groaned. “Can’t I get it later?”  
“Nope. I have to make sure you do. C’mon.” He turned to leave, but she folded her arms and sat down. “You’re not serious.”  
“I don’t want to.” She held back a laugh.  
“Do you want me to drag you? Is that what you want? For me to drag you?”  
She tried not to smirk.  
“Cal. Come on.”  
“No.”  
His eyes widened. “Outright denial. I’m kind of proud.” He sighed, stretching his arms. “Alright. If that’s how this is gonna be.”  
Her eyes snapped up. “Huh?”  
He chuckled, shrugging. “I said I was faster than you.”  
She scrambled up as he lowered his gaze. “You’re not actually gonna-”  
“You wanna make that bet, rookie?”  
She laughed nervously. “No.”  
“Don’t make it difficult.” His body had shifted like he was seconds from running, and she knew he was. He stretched out a hand. “Just come on.”  
She looked thoughtfully at his hand. The game was too fun.

Within a second of her heel turning away, he was reacting. She scrambled away, jumping onto a table and reaching for an awning, feeling her pulse beat in her ears.  
“You little-!” He laughed, already inches from where she was. “Cal! You are so difficult!”  
Her hands locked around the awning bar, freedom a pull-up away, but a hand had bunched up the back of her shirt. A split second of fear and another nervous laugh.  
“Got you.” He had her shirt in an iron grip, one boot to the edge of the table. “Give up while you’re standing, Rookie.”  
She let go of the awning to glare down at him. “Or what?”  
His eyes narrowed. He tilted the table with his boot. “Or you won’t be standing.”  
She sighed.  
“Don’t. Even. Think about it.”  
The awning escaped her grip as the table was knocked out from under her. The clattering of noise drew attention, and she braced for impact onto the debris for nothing.   
“You know when I said I’d drag you, that part wasn’t literal.” He chuckled, looking down at her. “Not the first time I’ve had to forcefully relocate you.”  
“Ha ha.” She folded her arms, looking at anything else. “Are you going to let me down?”  
“Um. No.” He rolled his eyes. “So I can chase you down for the third time in an hour? You’re hostage now.”  
“You’re not carrying me to the Vanguard room.”   
He laughed. “Is that what you call it? Vanguard room?”  
“It...has a name?” She thought about struggling. It would’ve been easy to break free but the consequences of bolting again deterred her.  
“No, that’s what definitely it is now. Off we go to the Vanguard Room!” He laughed again, gearing up.  
“Please don’t run.”  
“I’m gonna run!”  
\--  
Ikora heard them before she saw them. A mess of footsteps and yelling, Cayde kicked open the door with a triumphant cackle.  
“Welcome back, you two.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s one way to do it.”  
He set her down. “Guardian retrieved!”  
Ikora rolled her eyes, settling on Callisto. She looked disheveled and amused. “Is everything alright? Did he kidnap you?”  
“I’m okay. Technically he did.”  
He shrugged. “Eh, it was fun.”  
“I’m sure it was.” She smiled at him mischievously. He flipped her off behind Callisto.  
Cal smoothed her hair back, hesitantly taking the present. It disappeared from her hands into transmat. “Sorry about that, ma’am. I’ll make sure she gets it.”  
“It’s no issue.” Ikora smiled. “Tell her to take care of herself. My well wishes to you as well.”  
“Europa’s safety is up to higher powers.” Cal sighed amusedly. “But I’ll tell her.” She did a respectful nod, and started out the door.

They silently waited until the door was shut before Cayde started groaning.  
Ikora didn’t bother looking up. “What is it now?”  
“You were right.”  
She looked up, surprise evident on her face. “Of course, but which part?”  
He balled up a paper and threw it at her. “I know you know!”  
“We’ve had a lot of disagreements, Cayde. How far back are we going?”  
“Well I’m not saying it!” He pulled his hood over his face like shutting a book. “I-”  
Ikora’s surprise turned to a smug smile. “You’ve finally admitted it. You li-”  
“Be QUIET! She might still hear you!”   
It was now that she could hear the whirring. She covered her mouth in laughter. “You like her.”  
He groaned again, covering his face. “I feel like a child.”  
“You act like one.”  
“You’re not helping!”  
She chuckled, turning her attention back to her tablet. “I never said I would.”  
He went to ball up another paper, but her glare told him not to. “It’s not obvious, is it?”  
“Depends. To her, or to everybody else in the universe?”  
“Preferably BOTH!”  
She rolled her eyes. “Well if she hasn’t clued in after you ran through the plaza carrying her bridal style, she’s never catching on. However, anyone else who’s seen you two can tell.”  
“Back up. Carrying her what?”  
“The level of embarrassment I feel for you sometimes is unbearable.” She pinched her nose, setting down her tablet. “Cayde. This?” She gestured holding something. “Is called bridal style. It is what people do after they get married. It does not mean she thinks you’re proposing.”  
“Then why’d you say it?”  
“Because you carried her for no reason through the PLAZA, Cayde! Tell me what your reasoning was behind that.”  
He huffed. “So she didn’t run away again.”  
“You could’ve just dragged her by the wrist. Given her an actual order. By the Light, you probably could’ve handcuffed her.”  
“I don’t think ‘forced retrieval of birthday present’ is a good enough reason for arrest, Ikora.”  
She sent an exasperated glance to her own Ghost. “I’m saying she would’ve-no. No. I’ve got reports to file. Go do your work.”  
He folded his arms, stalking off to his side of the table.

Silence.

“Ikora?”  
She sighed. “Yes?”  
“How did...you know? Other than the ‘Being All-Knowing’ thing.”  
This time, her irritation faded into a smile. “At first, I wasn’t entirely sure you weren’t just being good at your job. Don’t comment on that.”  
He shut his mouth, the orange light fading.  
“Getting the prosthetic, checking in on her. All made sense. Training her in tandem with Nalim. Made sense. You were being weird about it, but not definite.” She looked up, a flicker of amusement in her eyes. “However, do you remember when you came back from training one day, and first commented that her Light was strong?”  
He tilted his head confusedly. “Yeah? Vaguely? That was a while back.”  
“Because when you adjusted her aim, you felt electricity?” She smirked. “That wasn’t because she’s an Arcstrider, Cayde. I don’t feel anything from her, and none of her fireteam has said anything either. That was you.”  
His eyes had gotten wide, blue optics much brighter than usual. “Oh.”  
“So. Are you going to tell her?”  
“Hell fucking no.” He scoffed. “Why would I do that?”  
She sighed in fatigue, returning her attention to her tablet.  
\--  
Cal walked up the stairs quietly. The apartment building was nearly silent around her, so the sound of her sniffling was all too noticeable.  
Argo materialized, bobbing up the stairs with her. “You okay?”  
She wiped her nose. “Yeah. Just...a lot happened. I feel bad. She’s family. I'm easily frightened. I hope she’s not mad at me.”  
“She won’t be mad at you. Both of you did what you thought you should’ve. She’ll understand.”  
She gave a pity smile to her ghost. “You’re sure?”  
“Certain.” He had a smile to his words.  
She nodded gratefully, and sheepishly knocked on the door of their mentor’s house.  
A sharp voice. “Who is it?”  
She smiled to herself. “Jupiter Two?”  
The door opened, and Nalim stood in the doorway. The lines in her face seemed deeper, but her genuine smile counteracted them. She moved a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and stepped aside. “She’s on the couch.”  
Cal gratefully stepped into the familiar apartment, beelining to the living room. She stood hesitantly in the threshold.  
Europa had her face in her hands, crumpled down into the smallest form she’d ever seen her, quiet cries muffled. Alexi sat next to her, one large arm very gently wrapped around her shoulders. He noticed her first. His faceplates shifted into a smile, and he tapped Europa lightly.  
Cal wiped her face. “Euri?”  
Europa’s eyes shot up, face stained with tears. She launched off the couch and over the coffee table, which earned her a “Hey!”, colliding with Cal in a second.  
Cal chuckled, accepting the hug and burrowing her head in Europa’s neck. The impact shook her emotional wall loose. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
Europa’s chest shook with each breath. “Me too. Sorry that past me was,” Her voice choked. “A total ass.”  
“Sorry I ran out on your birthday.”  
Europa’s hand stroked her spine. “You came back. It’s okay.”

Nalim watched the exchange, leaning on the doorway to the living room. She crossed her arms, a tender smile breaking through her exterior.  
Asha floated over her shoulder. “See? Isn’t this better than a bad dream?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Possibly.”

Alexi stood quietly, a feat for him, and proceeded to hug both of them in one shot. He cackled, red light flashing in his throat as he lifted them, the girls screaming in surprise.

Nalim’s smile grew. “Yeah, okay, it is.”  
His eyes flicked to her in giddy joy as he set them down. “Come here.”  
“Ohoh, no you don’t.”

The two girls had broken up, and now six eyes stared her down. Hunter become hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling ~electricity~ is possibly THE dorkiest thing to have happen but u cant tell me guardians don't use that joke


	12. 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team bonding time

“Lady?” Red-orange eyes flickered at her in his reflection. He stood, hands on the sink, staring at himself, in a slouchy huge hoodie. It was a gift from Nalim, worn in from months of wear, black and emblazoned with the logo of something he didn't know. He’d ask later.  
Her eye followed his gaze. “Yeah?”  
“I don’t have any markings.”  
She chuckled. “Yeah?”  
“I want one.” His voice lilted like a whine. “But what? And how?”  
Lady floated over his shoulder to see both of their reflections. Her white shell stood out against the black metal of his face. “What marking should you get? Like a symbol?”  
“For now, a temporary one.” He sighed, leaning back. “But I want to be distinguished.”  
“I understand.” Her voice hummed in thought. “The titan crest?”  
“No, too big. And regular.”  
“Eyeliner.”  
He chuckled, voice reverberating. “You think I would look good? Considered.”  
Lady hummed again. “Maybe just get some paint and do what you want? Oo, wait! A four?”  
He tilted his head. “I am a nine.”  
“Yes, I know, silly. You’re my Guardian, I know your name. I mean for Jupiter FOUR. You could do it like the girls do, with the different numerals. An IV. Or tally marks. Or just write a big four on your forehead, I don’t know.”  
He turned his attention back to the mirror, nodding. “I like the four.” Then a laugh. “Maybe not the latter.”  
“I’m sure you could get the girls to help you locate paint.”  
His eyes got brighter. “In the market?”  
“Yeah, probably.” She chuckled. “You want me to call them?”  
“Yes!”  
She dodged his maneuver out the bathroom door while the comms connection fizzled in her ‘head’. Amusedly watching her Guardian scramble to be presentable, Europa’s voice echoed in the small room.  
“Alexi?”  
Lady answered. “He’s occupied, but he has a question.”  
“What’s up?”  
“He wants to get a marking. Like a temporary tattoo. You have any idea where to get one of those?”  
She laughed. “Ironic. I was just in the process of convincing Cal to get a tattoo with me. I do indeed know where to get one.”  
Lady sighed. “Somehow I feel like this has turned into a bad idea.”  
“Aw, c’mon.” The smirk laced her voice. “Just because I’m involved doesn’t make it a bad idea. The fact that I’m hiding it from Nalim does!” She sharply laughed.  
Lady’s eye rolled, and Alexi shrugged at her through the door. “Are we coming to you, or you to us?”  
“Cal and I will get you two. If I can get her-” She grunted. “To cooperate!” The sounds of something violent ensued, and suddenly she understood she'd called both of them.  
Leo's voice amusedly came through. "Give my guardian to recover from her recent defeat and we'll be right there. Dress warm!” He sighed. “Europa, do not bite.” The connection ended.  
Lady sighed. “I would’ve just called Cal, but I fear nothing would change.”  
\--  
The City’s streets were busy once you left the Tower, the evening just settling in. Alexi looked up, and the Traveler’s edge was lit up in sunlight.  
Callisto walked beside him, watching his gaze. “Beautiful, right?”  
He hummed. “Yeah.”  
“How old do you think it is?”  
Alexi’s eyes flickered for a moment, lowering down to her face. He made a noise of questioning.  
She smiled. “The Traveler?”  
They looked back up at it thoughtfully.  
“I would answer if I knew, little sister.” He hummed. “Wasn’t a question I thought to ask.” He looked amusedly down at her. “You sound like a Warlock.”  
She punched his arm gently. “I’m older than you. And don’t tell Euri that.”  
Europa, a few feet ahead and looking lost in the crowd, turned at the mention of her name. “Huh?”  
Alexi sighed. “Do you know where you are going?”  
“I know the general vicinity of where the paint shop is.” She smiled sheepishly. “Trust me for a little while longer, I’ll figure it out.”  
Cal spoke under her breath. “NOW she sounds like a warlock.”  
He laughed. “How often have you gotten lost?”  
“Once.” Callisto smiled at her shoes. “Then Argo got a copy of the City map.”  
“Just once? Did you have to call Nalim?”  
“...No.”  
“How did you …” He fumbled over his words. “Get unlost?”  
“I called Cayde for help. He came and got me.” She chuckled. “And then he bought me ramen and I cried from spice.”  
Alexi’s laugh reverbated deeply. “Rude. How did you get the map, then?”  
“Sundance.” She smiled. “While he was panicking, she gave a copy to Argo.”  
“Did Euri never get one?”  
She rolled her eyes. “No, Leo has one, she just prefers to do everything herself.”  
“Of course.” Alexi sighed.  
Europa had turned, and gave them both a playful glare. She waited until they were closer to speak. “I know you guys are bullying my navigation skills.”  
Cal faked a smile. “What?! Why would we ever do that?”  
Euri kicked her, but Cal dodged, laughing. She turned to their calm companion. “Lexi, could I ask a favor?”  
He laughed, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. “Was seeing how long it would take.”  
“It’s not my fault! I was simply not built to be 10 feet tall!”  
“I am not 10 feet tall.”  
“Well honey, you’re certainly not 5’5”, are you?” Her eyes flicked up in recognition. “I see it! Do you?”  
Alexi closed his hands around her ankles, following her pointing hand. “I don’t know what I’m looking for.”  
“The big neon sign that says ‘Tattoo’ on it, Lexi.”  
“Ah.” He laughed sheepishly. “I see it now.”  
They migrated slowly through the streets, gently moving past idling civilians and rushing Guardians. Alexi set Euri down and playfully bowed at the door.  
“Thank you, kind sir.” Europa curtseyed, laughing. “Alright, team.”  
Cal entered, and Alexi entered last, shutting the door behind them.  
She pointed to Cal. “Have you chosen a marking yet?”  
“I think.”  
“And you?” She turned to Alexi. “You figure it out?”  
He shrugged. “I think.”  
“God, you guys are so indecisive. Alright, let’s go.”  
\--  
Nalim trudged into the Tower yard, idly standing in the Gunsmith’s line. The moonlight lit up all the scratches and dents in her rifle, and she glared at the reflection of the moon in the metal.  
Asha hummed. “Be nice to the moon. Not its fault it’s full of bugs.”  
“Could’ve tried harder to not be full of bugs.” She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, hand running into her visor instead. “Ash.”  
The helmet de-materialized.  
“Thanks.” She went to move it, and dirt got smeared onto her forehead. She exhaustedly sighed.  
“If you'd hang on a second I would’ve gotten the gauntlets.”  
“Whatever, Banshee’s seen me in worse condition.”  
“I have?”  
Her eyes snapped open, realizing the Guardians in front of her had long gone. She stepped forward, a tired smile stretching her limits. “Yeah.”  
He huffed in lieu of a laugh. “Then I think you lucked out. Good for you I forgot.”  
“Old man.” She set down the rifle.  
“Look who’s talking.” He looked skeptically at her. “What got you this bad?”  
“Hive.” She gestured to the moon grumpily. “Cleanup crew.”  
“Them or you?”  
She blinked. “Huh?”  
“Who’s doing the cleaning?” He smiled minutely, peering into the empty magazine.  
“Oh.” She sighed. “That...depends on who you ask. Banshee.”  
He hummed, and the blue light in his throat blinked.  
“Can you fix it?”  
“Yeah. ‘Course.” It took her a second to recognize he was already working on it under a lamp. “Go get some sleep. Come get it in the morning.”  
She nodded, pinching her nose. “Alright. Thank you.”  
He paused to watch her shift her weight on her heels. “You gonna make it home?”  
“Yeah. I’m alright. You do the smithing, I do the…” She shrugged. “Other things. I don’t know. G’night, Banshee.”  
He watched her fade off into the shadowed night. “Night.”  
\--  
Callisto’s hand squeezed her twin’s as they waited. “Hey.”  
Europa turned, yawning. “Yeah?”  
“Is it gonna hurt?”  
“Cal, you want like two lines. On your lip. It’s gonna take them like 6 seconds.”  
“The lack of answer is worse.”  
“It’s probably gonna hurt a tiny bit. But Cal, you got your tongue cut out.”  
Cal chuckled quietly. “Yeah, that’s the point of the tattoo.”  
“I mean the removal of an essential body part is a little more painful, so you’re basically set. You’re gonna be fine.”  
She set her head on Europa’s shoulder. “Are you scared?”  
“Nah. But after seeing yours I think I’ll feel better about it.”  
Her head shot up. “What? Why am I going first? This was your plan!”  
“Ah ah, that’s what you get, firstborn!” She laughed. “And plus this was technically Alexi’s.”  
Alexi looked up at the mention of his name. “Huh?”  
“Don’t worry. I’m just blaming you for things.”  
He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Like anyone would believe you.”  
“Hey!” Several patrons looked over at the three of them to watch the bickering. One woman smiled amusedly.  
Cal shrugged, shifting in her seat. “Nobody’s gonna believe he did anything wrong, so technically he’s right. He’s an angel.”  
“Aw.” He put his hands over his heart. “Thank you.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off. A woman stood from behind a half-wall, said “Next.” as a patron left her corner, and sat back down.  
“Cal, that’s you.” Euri prodded her rib.  
She stood, crumpling her hands together, and turned to them. “Will...you guys come with me?”  
They nodded in unison without hesitation.  
\--  
Nalim hit her forehead on the door in frustration.  
“I can’t get the lock. Why can I not get the lock.”  
Asha sighed. “You’ve been awake for too long.”  
“Yeah, no shit.” She groaned, voice dropping. “Can I kick it open?”  
“No you cannot. This is rented.” She gestured a point of her shell towards the neighboring door. “Get help.”  
“I don’t want to ask for help.”  
Asha’s eye rolled. “Yeah. I know you don’t. Consider this an exercise. Do it anyways.”  
“Ash.”  
“Do it or I’m knocking.”  
Nalim pinched her nose and knocked on the door to the side. “River?”  
A moment passed before anything happened at all, and then suddenly the door opened to reveal not River. Nalim’s gaze dropped to the hazy mess of white curls on the doorstep. She cracked a smile, and knelt down to their level.  
“Hey Theo. Is your aunt not home?”  
Theo shook her head, her face barely visible underneath the curtain. “Hi Lim. Are you...okay?”  
She chuckled. “I’m okay, kid. Don’t worry. Just sleepy, is all. Is she at the hospital?”  
“Yes. The phone rang, and she told us to be in bed by 9.”  
“It’s past 9.”  
She smiled minutely. “I had to answer the door.”  
“Ooh, got me. Smartie.” Nalim sighed, producing a key. “Theo, you think you could try opening my door for me?”  
She nodded, taking the key and gliding over to the door. Nalim stood to observe.  
“Where’s your brother?”  
Theo clicked open the lock. “Asleep.”  
“I’m surprised. Usually he’s the bundle of energy.” She smiled, taking the key back. “You guys trade places?”  
Theo turned, pushing back her hair to no avail. She grinned. “I stole it.”  
“What, his energy?”  
“Yes!”  
She laughed. “Then you’re more like me than I thought! Thief!”  
They laughed, and Nalim moved towards the door, but at her motion Theo’s smile dropped. She made a move to grab Nalim’s cloak, but seemed to think better of it.  
Nalim stopped, hand on the doorknob. “Are you alright?”  
She hesitated.  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me.”  
“Do you think...you could...spend the night? At least until she comes back?”  
Nalim’s smile fell. “Is that why you won’t sleep?”  
She shuffled in her spot.  
Nalim picked her up and closed her apartment door. “I can spend the night as long as you need, okay?” She shifted over to River’s door and backed into it. “You just have to promise to try to sleep.”  
Theo settled her head into the crook of Nalim’s neck, nodding and yawning.  
She chuckled lightly. “You and me both, kid.”  
\--  
Euri sat hunched over in a chair, pulling on the back of her shirt. The artist had their needle to the back of her neck, on one of the three tallies. Cal sat in the waiting chair, looking in the mirror at her face.  
“Cal.”  
She snapped into focus, meeting Euri’s leveled eyes. “Yeah?”  
“Don’t touch it.” The second tally was done.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I really do. I think it’s funny you chose blue, though.”  
“Hey, gotta keep with the color scheme.” She amusedly gestured to her clothes, skin, and hair. She turned and peered over the half-wall behind her chair. “Alexi, how’re you doing?”  
The artist had their brush on the edge of his eye socket, a bright red streak following its trail. His eye flicked over to her, and without a word she understood.  
“They’re not gonna get paint in your eye. Just a little while longer.” She smiled, wincing when the inked skin stretched. Euri stood from the chair behind her and cracked her neck.  
“Done! That’s two of three. How’s he doing?” She turned her head in a mirror, nodding at the result and handing the artist glimmer. “Hey, Jupiter Two.”  
Cal turned, smiling gently. “Hey, Jupiter Three.”  
Both of their heads appeared over the wall, and Alexi struggled not to laugh. “You look like...bunnies.”  
Euri laughed, feigning ears with her hands. “How’s the not moving your face going?”  
“Poorly! Shoo!” He laughed. “Sorry.” The artist waved it off, finishing the last tally. “Am I done?”  
Cal grinned, ignoring the pain. “You’re done! Look at that!”  
He looked into the mirror the artist held, and a bright red IV stretched from the bottom of his eye to the end of his cheekbone faceplate.  
“Aaaaah.” The light in his throat lit up. “Matches!”  
The girls had shifted out of their cubicle, and now stood in front of his chair. He looked at them curiously when he stood.  
Euri bowed. “Firstborn, would you like to do the honors?”  
Cal chuckled, holding her hand out to Alexi. He took it suspiciously. “Hi, Jupiter Four.”  
He grinned, as close as he could get.  
\--  
Asha hovered in front of the sliding glass doors, watching River’s balcony plants dance in the wind. In the reflection, she could see Nalim haphazardly tossed over River’s couch, and a second little head resting on her chest. Both of them were still. She hummed at the reflection lovingly.  
A large map of the City appeared as a hologram before her. “Alright, where is everybody?”  
The map zoomed in on three colored dots all bunched together. “Aw, a little party. What is that?”  
The label of the tattoo parlor emerged from the hologram.  
Asha sighed, before laughing to herself. She turned off the hologram and settled next to Nalim’s head. “Kids.”


	13. 1 month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby's first strike ft. oh god oh no

The hangar shifted around her with constant activity. Here, civilians were much more common, coming up from the city to work in the Tower. One rushed past her in a familiar blur of grey, and she swiveled to watch them go. Anything to distract from the task ahead.  
“Argo? Are we all taking one ship?” She looked above them at the worn edge of the metal. The cockpit’s glass was tinted, making it look filled with black mist. It made her nervous.  
He floated next to her, following her gaze. “Yes. They’re low on rentals, and since none of you have your own ship yet, we’re using one.” He laughed quietly. “I personally think it’s a benefit. Makes it easier to make you all get there in one piece.”  
She tried desperately not to fidget with her gauntlet. “And who’s driving?”  
“In Euri’s forever logic, the firstborn.” He swiveled. “You’re gonna do great, Cal, and you’ll never be alone. I’ll be there with you every step of the way. Plus, the driving isn’t super technical. You leave orbit, you enter warp, you leave warp, you enter orbit. There’s very little that can go wrong.”  
“Other than the threat of death.”  
He smiled, in the way that Ghosts do. “That’s what I’m for.”  
They stood in the shadow of the ship for a little while longer in comfortable silence, before it was broken by Amanda’s loud “hey!”. Cal turned to see her issue, and smiled. Cayde had tripped over her toolbox. He looked up, eyes wide, and shrugged playfully.  
“Hey rookie. I know that look.”  
“You look shady.” She sighed, turning her attention back to the underside of the ship. “I’m sure you do.”  
He stood next to her, watching her face. “You scared?”  
“Is there a right answer to that, Vanguard?”  
“Yes.” He chuckled. “The right answer is yes. If you weren’t scared, you’re not coming back alive.”  
“I would prefer to come back alive.”  
“I would have to agree.” He put his hands on his hips and seemed to appraise her. “Are you ready?”  
She broke her gaze from the ship, making a face of discontent at him.   
He laughed sharply. “Cute. Cal, you are going to do fine. If you couldn’t handle it, you wouldn't be sent out to do it.”  
She tried not to think about the comment. “Aren’t you supposed to be leading the strike? In the…” She smirked. “Vanguard room?”  
“Yes, but are you going to tattle because I came to check on you? See, no.” His posture conveyed complete assurance, and it lessened her nerves. Even if it was just bravado. “Now, I’m going to head out before your twin gets here and actually gets me in trouble. You’re going to be okay.” His voice dropped into sincerity. “I’ll be there the entire time.”  
She smiled. “Talking off my ear?”  
“What else?” He winked, striding off to the exit of the hangar.

Another minute of conditional silence passed until anyone had spoken again. Callisto stared off into the sky, blinking only at a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and Euri grinned. Alexi was a close follow behind. Out of her peripheral, she amusedly watched him yank at his chestplate.  
“Got something for you.” Her warlock armor was new, barely used, and unsurprisingly made of warm colors. She produced two blue ribbons from the inside of her shirt, a stark contrast to the gold. “Wrist.”  
Cal obediently held it out as she tied them around the silver gauntlet.  
“Now we can identify your body in the rubble.” Euri chuckled, waving her own ribbons. “C’mon, let’s go!”  
She disappeared into the ship, and Alexi stepped forward, offering the firstborn his best “I’m sorry” smile. He silently offered his hand. On his wrist, four red ribbons.  
“Thanks, Lexi.” She smiled a little forcedly. “See you inside.”  
\--  
As he entered, Ikora looked up from her tablet. “How is she?”  
“Good. Got the jitters.” His eyes widened, and he snapped in frustration. “You know! You always know!”  
She smirked. “It’s in the job description.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure it is.” He waved her off, gliding to the middle of the table and setting up the tech. “Hey, Zavala. What’re the chances they’re gonna die horribly?”  
Zavala looked up briefly from his papers. The lines on his face seemed to suddenly multiply.  
“Alright, message received. Dark humor muted.”  
Zavala muttered to himself.  
“What was that, big Blue?”  
“I said I wish I knew there was a mute button.” The Commander said it with a serious tone, but the hint of a smile pulled at his mouth. “Do you need assistance leading the strike?”  
“Nah, I’ve got this.” He put his hand over his heart. “But thank you for the offer. I always knew you loved me.”  
The doors opened again, and Nalim stalked her way to the opposite of Cayde. No one but Cayde flinched at her presence.  
“Yikes. Forgot you were coming.”  
She merely raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. Her expression held nothing but disapproval.  
“Why’re you here?”  
Disapproval shifted to contempt.  
“Moving on, then.” He avoided her gaze. “Sundance, can you link to our fireteam leader?”  
“Calling.”  
The room quieted with the expectancy of the connection. It fizzed to life, and immediately, sounds of a ruckus ensued.  
“Stop it! I swear-” Callisto’s voice sounded far away from her Ghost, and Argo’s sigh was audibly exasperated. “Euri, if you DON’T get your hands away from the-”  
“GIRLS.” Nalim leaned closer to Sundance, and his Ghost floated to the middle of them. Sundance sent her guardian an incredibly amused glance.  
The noise halted, and he was suddenly glad of his position as superior officer. The tension was thick.  
She glared at nothing in general, hands on the table. “Either act like Guardians now, or never get sent up again. Do you understand?”  
A chorus answered. “Yes ma’am.”  
She backed off the table, nodding appreciatively at Sundance. “Move on then.”  
Sundance moved back to hover over her Guardian’s shoulder. “I like her more now.”  
Cayde rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you do. Cal, you know where you’re going?”  
“Uh, yes.” Something on the other side clicked. “Yes. Got it. Heading into warp now. You two buckled?”  
Two quiet yeses echoed from far away the speaker.  
“Alright. Headed out. I’ll report again when we arrive.” The comms link clicked off.

Nalim broke the silence in the room with a sarcastic laugh. “That? Is why I’m here.”  
“I can’t disagree with that.” He sighed, focusing back on the screen in front of him.  
Ikora snickered. “Because it’d cause you to short circuit if you had to scold her.” She and Nalim shared an amused glance, and Cayde swatted at her.  
“Would you shut it? So disrespectful.”

The room turned back into silence, the quiet motions of their work making the only noise. Nalim stood on the other side of him, her judging stare burning into his head, before Zavala beckoned to her.  
“Nalim. Could I ask for your eyes?”  
“Of course, Commander.” The suggestions of a smile played at her lips. “In my skull, preferably.”  
He hmph-ed amusedly. “These are the new plans for the moon. I figure since your experience is more first-hand, you would be able to offer more insight.”  
She came and stood over his shoulder, peering at the data he had in his hands. “Hmm. Move this scout zone here. According to last month, nothing was over there but Luna’s highlands. Over here is what almost ripped my rifle in half.”  
He raised an eyebrow, and silently moved a colored shape to where she pointed.  
“Anything else, Commander?”  
He shook his head. “No. Just advice, is all. Continue your strike.”  
She nodded and moved back to her spot, sighing. “Is this what it’s like, to be Vanguard? Guidance? I can see the restlessness.”  
Cayde perked up. “See! God, I’m not the only one!”  
“The one thing we agree on.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Hopefully the second will pick up soon.”  
\--  
The blazing lights of blurred space slowed to a crawl across the cockpit windshield. Fading into darkness, the image of Venus came into view.  
“We’re here.” She looked in amazement, pushing the controls forward. “Welcome to Venus, Fireteam Jupiter. Entering orbit now. Argo, where are we headed?”  
“An overrun facility full of...Fallen. Couldn’t have guessed.” He sighed. “Marking it now.”  
Euri stared at the planet in awe. “It’s beautiful.”  
Alexi chuckled. “Because it’s gold?”  
“No, dork.” She kicked his shin, giggling. “Because it’s anywhere other than Earth. I was starting to get jealous."  
Cal pulled back on the controls slightly, as the gravitational pull of the planet started to take over. “Entering orbit. Vanguard update?”  
Argo’s shell crackled with the link. Cayde’s voice rang through, loud and confident. Again, she felt some of the tension leave her hands.  
“Everybody dead yet?”  
They laughed, and Cal answered. “Not yet. I’m not that bad of a pilot.”  
“Good.” He fumbled with something metallic. “Your drop point is gonna land you pretty close to the action. If they’re not on you, they’ll know you’re coming. Watch your surroundings.”  
“Noted.”  
As the ship neared the atmosphere, everything started shaking with the pressure. The clouds, an undulating mass beforehand, broke to reveal the glittering ruins of humanity. The silvers of structure, yellow for Venus, and green, for ancient, ancient terraforming.  
“At least no matter what, the plants are fine.” Euri chuckled quietly. “Look at all that.”  
The city below them spoke of greater times, and to see them made her feel a tinge of nostalgia. Empty except for the constants and the uninvited. Its structures reminded her hauntingly of the City.  
Cal cleared her throat. “Nearing drop point. Handing over controls to Argo.”  
“Alright. Good luck. And don’t vomit on the transmat.”  
The city magnified as they got closer, and then suddenly they dropped out of the ship and were on the road. She stretched her limbs gratefully.  
Alexi’s voice echoed in all their comms. “No enemies on landing. The place looks...really empty.”  
“Empty is normal for ruins. Really empty is normal for ambushes. Keep your eyes open.” Cayde’s tone had lost its snark.  
Cal watched her teammates observe their surroundings, acutely aware of their solitude. They watched each other just the same.  
“Alright. Your mission is to retrieve whatever the Fallen keep tripping and bring it back for study. I say tripping purposefully. It might be a defense measure. Like a mine. Don’t blow up.”  
She nodded slowly. “There’s a lot of directions for this.”  
“Said I’d talk your ear off, Rookie.” He laughed. “Hopefully something sticks.’  
Behind Europa’s beacon of being, something decidedly blue moved. It disappeared as soon as it showed, but there were only a few things it could've been.  
Her breath caught. “Ambush.”  
“What?” Euri turned to follow her gaze, and the blue light appeared again. It suddenly stretched all the way to her visor, and with a hollow crack, Euri dropped.  
“Shit!” She slid forward, scrambling over her body and in front of the expanded Ghost shell above her. “Leo, you okay?”  
His voice wavered only slightly. “Revive in progress. I’m okay.”  
“Good, good.” She shakily pulled her rifle, aiming the sights down the road of the attacker. “Alexi?”  
Suddenly, the skeleton of a car whistled over her head and started its murderous descent down the road. “Yes?”  
“I’ll assume you’re okay.” She laughed, voice ripe with anxiety. “Leo?”  
“Getting her up. Vanguard, ambush in progress. Hello again, Guardian.”  
Euri materialized from light behind her, and her gloved hand held Cal’s shoulder. “Thanks. Ugh, shit. That hurt.” She pulled her gun, and started her approach towards the ambushers. “Let’s get ‘em.”  
\--  
He watched the hunter across from him react as they talked.  
“Ambush in progress. Hello again, Guardian.” The yellow dot reappeared on his device, and all three started moving forward.  
Cayde hummed. “They’re fiiiine.”  
Her grip on the edge of the table didn’t slacken, but she nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Data from their visors show all the hostiles in front of them. Fallen ambush? Ikora?”  
She set her work down to peer over his shoulder. “Where’s their objective?”  
He pointed to the left side of the diagram, watching their dots move towards the red dotted right.  
“Distraction. They’re going the wrong way. Radar can’t see the main attack. Turn them around.”  
He quickly zoomed out the map, but his voice remained even and playful. “Hey, Fireteam Jupiter. Ambush is leading you the wrong way. Watch your behinds.”  
Cal’s voice came over the comms, and he tried not to smile. Not the time or the crowd. “Behinds watched. Nothing coming yet.”  
One by one, the red dots on his screen blinked out.  
“Still nothing on your 6?”  
The blue dot moved back up the road. “Nothing. Just us and the facility now. Heading inside.”  
\--  
She walked in front until they caught up to her, a teammate on each side. The comms were off, or just quiet, and for a minute the silence was relieving.  
“Even if quiet leads to an ambush,” Alexi hummed. “At least they are quiet.”  
Cal nodded. “Look ahead. Think there’s any hiding in there?”  
The doors to the building were long gone, bent archways in their place, opening into a void of shadow. Scattered debris was strewn across the entryway.   
He chuckled, reloading his rifle. “Of course.”

Half an hour passed of them passing through the skeleton facility. Rooms and rooms of various purposes all turning into one dizzying hallway to their destination, and very few Fallen were encountered since their ambush on the ground.  
Europa hummed. “Why ambush us in the other direction? Distraction? Misdirection?” She hoisted her shotgun against her shoulder, peering suspiciously down a hallway. “Buying time?”  
“It’s been nearly empty since then. Too quiet.” Cal walked behind them both. “If something bad enough to send Guardians is happening, there’s got to be more of them here.”  
Alexi idly traced a marking in the wall. “Group?”  
Both girls turned. “Yeah?”  
He shook his head, crushing an imaginary circle in his hands. “No, I mean are they in group?”  
“Oh, are they all grouped up.” Cal turned to Euri. “That makes sense. If they’re not here, they’re somewhere. Probably closer to the objective.”  
“Look at you two, speculating.” Euri cooed, chuckling. “C’mon, let’s test our theory. Gonna be a hell of a firefight if they’re all in one spot.”

Ten minutes later, the endless spiral of rooms ended with a large, not destroyed, and quite closed door.  
Leo materialized over his Guardian’s shoulder. “Please, don’t kick it.” His ever-cordial voice was amusing over the loud thump of her boot. “Or do.”  
“Won’t open.” She sighed.  
“Yes, I see that. Thank you.” He turned to the other two. “Energy surges have been radiating at different locations as you guys have travelled. The activity leads here. Since it was moving, I suspect it has legs. Or is being carried. Either way, you’re most likely killing. Are you two ready?”  
Cal and Alexi nodded, looking at each other and back to him.  
Euri loaded her rifle, cackling. “I’M ready.”  
“Yes, I know you are, Europa.” Leo sighed affectionately, disappearing. Abruptly, the red light on the door turned green, and swung open.  
Euri laughed again. “You little shit. You locked it.”  
“I had to give my report in moderate peace, Guardian.” He wasn’t visible, but the smile basically was.

The room opened up to a wide, almost 2 story high room. It reminded her vaguely of the Hangar, but the Hanger never contained...this...much Fallen.  
In the center of the room, the culprit.  
A Fallen Captain. Even bent, he towered over the Fallen around him. He looked up as soon as the door opened, outpacing his subordinates by half a second. Curled around what looked to be a ball of electricity, he watched them with a mixture of aggression, surprise, and...guilt? It was hard to tell. They wear masks.  
Surrounding him was most likely four dozen vandals and dregs, all eyes on them.  
In the intermediate moment of silence, Alexi chuckled, nervousness lacing his deep voice. “Group.”  
All at once, they broke into commotion, taking cover under ramps and landings and boxes. Several shots flew past them and into the walls. The captain made no move to attack, but instead backed towards the far right. A door opened in his proximity.  
“Oh, no you don’t.” Euri strided forward, jumping onto a box and throwing a solar grenade. It burst into flame in front of him, blocking his escape. “Cal! Get high ground! Snipe that asshole!”  
Cal entered the room, taking a hard left up a metal ramp. It led into what seemed to be a broken down control station, and the room opened up below her. Alexi followed, picking off dregs one by one.  
Lady’s voice entered the interior of their helmets. “According to what I’ve learned, the energy is coming from the captain. It’s from the ball he’s holding. It’s a power core.”  
Cal found a window and started firing at the vandals threatening to surround Europa. “Power core to what?”  
“I’m not entirely sure. Until we find something that doesn’t work and shouldn’t, I can’t trace it. Vanguard?”  
Cayde’s voice cut through the commotion of the fight. “Yup?”  
“Is there something this power core goes to that we should know about?”  
“Uh, hm. Lemme check.” His voice got distant. “Ikora? Hm, no. We don’t know. All we know is the Fallen broke it. But if it’s really a power core, he probably won’t be able to hold onto it for long.”  
Europa was dodging the captain’s three-handed blows. “Doesn’t matter currently. Right now, let’s try and make holding it our problem.” She turned, placing her hand on the chest of a Fallen vandal, a burst of solar energy sending them flying. “Cal?”  
She stood for a moment, peering through the sights of her rifle. “Almost got him. Hang on.” She wrapped her foot around a ceiling wire and leaned further out the window. “Hang oooon.”  
A hollow shot ran out, mimicry of her sniper rifle. The sound was different, but just as recognizable.  
Euri took cover. “Another sniper! Shit. Cal? You’ve got competition.” She shoved her sidearm into a dreg, watching Alexi toss another over his shoulder. “Cal?”  
Argo’s voice came over the comms, shaky. “Revival in progress.”  
Both of them froze, looking at each other. The captain faded into blue fog and appeared again closer to the door.  
Euri bit her lip. “Argo, you need cover?”  
“N-No. Follow him.”  
Alexi looked back hesitantly. “Certain?”  
“Revive complete. Go.”  
Euri sighed, nodding and running after the captain. “She’s not dead, but somebody needs to be. C’mon. Catch up, firstborn!”

She heard their footsteps quiet, rolling over on her side.  
“I’m here.” His eye reflected off the metal grate she stared at. “Cal?”  
She ripped off her helmet and threw it to the ground.  
“Are you mad? Hey, you didn’t kn-” He froze. “Oh no.”  
One hand rose to meet her mouth, and in a wail of pain a torrent of blood hit the ground. The shot had hit her straight in the jaw, and the rookie helmet had basically fractured on impact. She looked up to him, eyes watering. “Argo?”  
His eye widened. “You’re gonna bleed out. The others are after the captain. Where’s your prosthetic?”  
She coughed, hands digging into the grate. One hand pointed out the window she’d been leaning out of.  
“Put on the helmet...I’ll be back.” He flew out the window, and dropped down to the ground. She scrambled to her feet kicking the helmet aside and pulling out her rifle.  
“Hhhhper!” She growled in frustration, watching the shadows across from her. Blood coated her jaw, but the adrenaline paid no mind to pain. A flicker of blue and she took the shot without hesitation. A burst of ether in the shadows let her know her shot ran true.  
“aaAAAH!” Argo’s shell fluttered to her left. “Oh, thank the Traveler that was you.”  
She grinned, blood coating her mouth. His recoil told her all she needed to know.  
“Open your hand.” She obeyed. “Transmatting...done.” The prosthetic materialized in her palm, and she wiped it, trying to connect it again.  
He watched her carefully. “Calibrate, three times.”  
It wouldn’t click like it had before, and the mental timer grew heavier and heavier. “Won commeck!”  
“It...won’t connect?”  
She bristled with frustration, transmatting it away and ripping off the ribbons on her wrist. With him as her witness, she shoved them in her mouth, put on her spare helmet, and loaded her rifle.  
“Cal, the ribbons are only going to stop so much bleeding. You can’t make it the whole way through.”  
She motioned from her mouth outward. He looked at her skeptically, and she did it twice as forcefully.  
“Speak?”  
A nod, and four fingers.  
“Four?”  
Pointing to her chestplate.  
“You?”  
She nodded, and clicked her gun shut.  
“Speak for you?” He exhaled, anxious. “Speak for you. Okay.”  
The inside of her helmet crackled with static. Cayde. His voice was sharp, and as close as he could get to commanding. “Jupiter Two, you’re getting separated. You good?”  
She put a finger up to her helmet and shook her head. Argo sighed, speaking. “Just had to readjust. Heading out now.”

The captain had vaulted several terminals and was now headed out another exit. Another solar grenade splattered right in front of him, sending a wall of flame to his face. He stumbled back, growling in anger. With a turn and a very obvious glare, he kicked Alexi in the chestplate.  
Alexi groaned. “Rude.” He pointed his gun at the captain’s face, but he faded in blue mist and appeared across the room.  
“Bastard!” Euri’s rifle shot several rounds into the stone next to him. “Slippery little shit, stay still! Cal, where are you?”  
The entrance they’d come from was now populated by one shadow. Argo floated over her shoulder as she leaned into the wall and aimed, a hollow shot echoing across the room. It dented the edge of the pillar the captain stood behind and she groaned, reloading.  
“There she is!” Euri brightened. “Lexi, boot him!”  
Alexi slid forward, kicking him into view, and another shot rang out. The captain dropped, head dissolving into ether. The electric ball in his hands clattered to the floor.  
“Hell yeah!” Euri’s shoulders dropped in exhaustion. “Thought you’d fallen asleep, Cal. What took so long?”  
Argo looked at his Guardian pointedly. Her entire body weight leaned on the wall.  
Alexi stood, brushing himself off. “...Cal?”  
The comms in all their helmets activated, and Cayde’s voice rang out again. “Congratulations, Fireteam Jupiter. Objective complete and no permanent casualties. Go ahead and leave the ball where it is. Head on home fast and maybe we’ll have cake.”  
Euri stepped forward, holding out her hands. “Hey, sis? You okay?”  
Cayde’s tone changed. “What’s wrong?”  
Cal took off her helmet, tossing it down and pulling the blood-soaked ribbons out of her mouth. It coated her bottom jaw like war paint. “I’m...orry.”  
“Shit! Cal!” Euri caught her as she dropped. “Lexi! We’ve got to go!”  
Nalim’s voice now echoed over the channel. “What’s happened?!”  
“Her-Her prosthetic got shot out by the sniper. It won’t reconnect because of the bleeding.” Argo’s voice grew panicked as he followed them out of the facility.  
“You didn’t think to MENTION that?!” Their mentor’s voice grew angry.  
He grumbled, watching her bobbing head in the corner of Alexi’s arm. “She told me not to!”  
“Next time, mention the fatal injury!” Nalim’s voice clicked off forcefully. Cayde’s voice replaced hers. “Argo, bring the ship around. Do either of you know how to pilot?”  
Euri made a noise of discontent. “I can try.”  
“Good. You’re piloting. Big dude, you’re on blood duty. She’s gonna die before you get back to Earth. Cram something in her mouth to stop the bleeding as soon as she’s awake.” His voice softened. “Can she hear me?”  
Argo neared her head as they got out into the open. “She’s unconscious, but probably. Through me.”  
“Good. Focus on that ship.” He sighed into a laugh. “Cal. You’re a badass.”  
Her mouth stretched into a smile before she blacked out again.  
Argo followed her attentively. “She smiled at that.”  
“Good. ‘Cause that’s the best I can do. Get back here, you three.” The comms clicked off.

The ship came into view above them, and they transmatted inside in the blink of an eye. Alexi dropped to the floor, laying her down carefully. “Cali?”  
Her head turned to him, face pale. “I’m okay.”  
He nodded hesitantly, setting her so her head was in his lap. He wound one hand around the straps of a belt behind him, and the other over her shoulder. “Seatbelt. Euri?”  
Euri had slid into the pilot’s seat. Her hands hovered over the controls in panic, and Leo materialized next to her.  
“Europa. Look at me.” His shell twisted, the matching golden paintwork swirling around. “You’ve done a million of these drills. You can make and break orbit.” His voice remained completely even and calm.  
She nodded, eyes flicking from him to the controls. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ve done this. I’ve done this before. You two ready?”  
Alexi’s grip on Cal’s shoulder tightened. “Ready.”  
“Alright! Liftoff!” She pulled on the controls, and the ship tilted dramatically into the sky. “Ooooh no!”  
Leo floated next to her despite the movement. “Breathe, lessen the force. More push, less tilt. There we go.” The sky came at them rapidly, and the clouds broke through like a knife through paper. “Keep pushing.”  
Euri’s hold on the control turned her knuckles white. “How’s she doing back there?”  
Although not visible to the pilot, Alexi had curled himself around a completely unconscious Cal. “She’s still here?”  
“That is currently all I am asking for.” The ship started to shake with the effort of breaking Venus’s pull. “...Leo?”  
“I’m here. You’re doing great.”  
“I’ll take your word for it, but we’ve got an issue. I don’t know how to activate warp.”  
Behind them, Argo’s shell suddenly illuminated as Cal’s head dropped.  
Leo stopped. “I...We haven’t done it yet. Alexi, by any chance have you ever warped a ship before?”  
Alexi looked up, eyes wide. “No?”  
“Then our only warp pilot is dead on the ground. Okay.” Leo shifted uncomfortably in the air. “We can guess?”  
Euri threw one hand off the controls in frustration. “I’m reckless, not suicidal! We’re not ‘guessing’ which one is the warp button!”  
Cal suddenly appeared at her shoulder.  
“Shit!” Euri jumped, sliding out of the chair. “Welcome back to the land of the living, you damn poltergeist!”  
Cal weakly smiled, mouth still horrifically covered in blood. “Move?”  
“Gladly.”  
She sat in the pilot’s chair like a dropped rock, pushing sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead. “Cay?”  
Argo’s shell crackled with the connection, seeing as her helmet was nowhere to be found. “Rookie, what’re you doing up and talking?”  
Argo interjected. “Piloting the ship.”  
“She’s huh?”  
Cal chuckled, pressing the final button. “Cake?”  
Cayde broke into a laughing fit, voice distancing away from Sundance. “Cake is only for guardians who live. And Rookie? I have never been prouder of you.”  
She beamed as the ship entered warp, the black desert of space swirling into the blurring colors of the tunnel. Euri dug her hands in the pilot’s chair to hang on, whooping as they went. As the ship steadied, Cal slumped in the chair. Her head turned to her co-pilot. “Euri?”  
“I’m here. C’mon badass. Let me get us the rest of the way home.” She knelt, pulling Cal’s shoulders towards her. “Lexi? Package incoming.”  
He took her and set her on the floor as Euri retook the pilot’s chair. Cal’s head swayed in the air as she smeared the blood on her sleeve. She locked on Alexi’s eyes, and her chest tightened.  
“Iy hurs.”  
His face moved into a shape reminiscent of Cayde’s. Worry. “I am sorry. I know it hurts.”  
She tilted her head back onto the chair behind her in exhaustion, but his gentle nudge moved her head forward. He untied the ribbons on his arms and offered them to her. “No choking on blood to-day.”  
“I on wanna...bee...o your…” Her consciousness was slipping, intertwined with her frustration.   
Argo hovered close to her protectively. “She doesn’t want to bleed on your stuff.”  
Alexi chuckled lightly. “Is already red. No worries.” He pulled Cal’s ribbons from underneath his gauntlet. “I will wash yours with mine.”  
She slumped, head hitting his hand.  
Euri shifted, and the warp broke to show the marble of the Earth. “Welcome home, Fireteam Jupiter. Entering orbit.”  
\--  
As soon as the ship neared the Hanger, both Cayde and Nalim were there. Nalim’s face showed pure discontent, but the iron grip on the medical box told him where her mind was.  
“Where’d you get one of those?”  
She grumbled. “I always have one.”  
“Okaaaay, but where’d you GET it?”  
“The hospital. Where else.” She didn’t make eye contact. “Kept one ready for transmat the minute I was in charge of a kinderguardian with a dormant fatal injury.”  
Cayde shifted on his heels. “Fair enough.” The ship slowed to a shaky stop and landed on the ground. They backed up, cloaks billowing.  
Euri appeared first, then Alexi with an unconscious Cal in his arms. The two awake ones smiled weakly at their mentor, and the lines of Nalim’s face softened.  
Euri sighed, the pilot’s tension leaving her shoulders. “To River’s?”  
Nalim shook her head. “No. Set her down here.”  
Alexi did as he was told, but Euri’s eyebrows shot up. “In the Hangar?”  
“Yes, in the Hangar. The air from the mountains will make keeping awake easier for when she IS awake.” She knelt, cracking open the box and taking out supplies almost identical to River’s. “For now, listen close.”  
Cayde watched from afar as the two rounded their mentor and listened intently. Nalim went through every motion like clockwork, narrating her actions. _In case you need it again,_ He thought. He watched Cal’s face, covered in her own blood, wake to the sound of her family’s voices. _Jaw shattered by a sniper. Loses blood extremely quickly. Manages to take out the objective and push the ship into warp anyways._ He chuckled to himself. _Quite the first strike, rookie._  
Nalim worked quickly, and the blood flow had almost completely stopped. “It’s going to be a little raw, but you can put on the prosthetic now.”  
Cal nodded, sitting up. She opened her hand, and it transmatted into it. They all watched her curiously as it clicked into place.  
“Calibrate. Calibrate. Calibrate.” She chanted, her voice coming more naturally each time.   
Nalim’s expression of stone cold concern faded away. “Well done, Jupiter Two.”  
She smiled, wiping the rest of the cracked blood off her chin. “That...hurt.”  
Euri laughed. “Y’know, when I suggested we get tattoos, I didn’t think you’d get an OMEN.”  
The whole group laughed, and the tension left the air.  
Cayde stepped back, giving a short wave. “Alright team. As promised, I am getting you guys a ‘happy successful first strike cake’. Try, PLEASE try, not to die in between then, alright?”  
Cal chuckled. “Request noted.”  
\--  
She stared up at the ceiling, acutely aware of the conditional silence. They all lay scattered around Nalim’s living room like discarded toys, wrapped up in blankets and sound asleep. Except for her. Still wrapped up, but very much awake.  
She sighed, and turned her head toward the balcony doors. The curtains were open, and the lights from the City felt familiar and...safe. Almost nostalgic. Like no matter how many times she’d have to go out on a strike, or where she got lost exploring, they’d still be there every time she found her way back.  
She turned her attention to her siblings.  
Europa was curled up on herself in the recliner, clutching a white sheet like a pretend ghost. The spirit kind. The living room was cold, and the night was colder, but she never needed much. Side effect of having fire at your fingertips.  
Alexi was on the couch, a huge mass of blankets and metal sprawled along it. Also a side effect of his Light. He was always the coldest. His position reminded her of how Nalim slept, but he barely fit the length of the couch. His optics were off, but she could hear the quiet whirring of his heart from inside the blanket.  
Argo was settled next to her head, resting on her balled-up cloak. He didn’t need sleep, but his eye was out dark, and unless she screamed or died, that’s how she wanted him to stay.  
She crawled gently out of her sleeping bag, and amusedly tossed off the second blanket thrown on top of her. Nalim. Careful not to wake any of them, she tiptoed down to the master bedroom, and stood for a moment at the door.  
There’s no reason for me to do this right now, She thought.  
“Come in.”  
Her head snapped up. Nalim’s voice echoed quietly from inside.  
“Callisto. Come in.”  
She quietly turned the doorknob, sliding into the room and shutting it behind her. Nalim was sitting up on her bed with a tablet in her hands, looking up at her curiously.  
“What are you up for?”  
Nalim waved the tablet at her. “This. Now you.”  
“I…” She wrung her hands. “Well.”  
Nalim motioned for her to sit on the other side of the bed.  
Cal sat down cross-legged to face her. “I’m...sorry.”  
Nalim raised an eyebrow. “What for?” Her voice was direct, but kind.  
“I’m sorry about what happened during the strike. I should’ve been more careful with my head.”  
Nalim sighed. “Did you know there was a sniper?”  
“No.”  
“Did you purposefully put your head in their aim?”  
“...No.”  
“Was there any way for you to deflect their shot if you didn’t know they were there?”  
Cal picked at her nails. “...No.”  
“Then what are you sorry for?”  
“I’m...sorry you guys had to do all that stuff for me. That I was a liability." She glared at her hands. “Sorry I worried you and sorry I...can’t heal completely.”  
Nalim put her tablet on the nightstand and sat forward. She opened her hands, and Cal put them in hers. “Callisto, listen to me. Your wound? That isn’t your fault. There is nothing you can do to change that except to live with it. Do you understand?”  
She felt her chest tighten, but nodded.  
“You are a Guardian.” Her voice was quiet, but powerful. “You are a Lightbearer. That makes you, me, Alexi, Europa, all of us, enemies of the Darkness. That’s what we all are fighting against. Every single one of us. The only thing your injury means to any of us is that your fight with the Darkness started even before you were chosen. All that does is make you a better Guardian, not worse.”  
She wiped her cheek with her sleeve. “But it makes me weaker. Everybody has to worry about me getting hurt and having to fix it or bail me out.”  
“Cal, everybody has weaknesses. Yours is always going to risk your life. That’s just how it is.” Her grip on Callisto’s hands tightened reassuringly. “But it doesn’t matter. What matters is what good you contribute to the world. Not in what ways the world hurts you.”  
“What good am I as a broken Guardian?”  
Nalim’s eyebrows creased. “You are not broken. Cal, who took the final shot on the captain? Who sent the ship into warp and brought all of you home?”  
“...Me.”  
“You.” Her dark eyes blazed with her words. “You are always going to be better off alive than dead. Sometimes you will need to save lives and sometimes you will need yours saved. Yes, Europa and Alexi have guns, yes they could learn how to activate the warp drive, but Callisto, there is always going to be someone or something that needs help. And I can guarantee that at some point you are going to be life or death for those two as well.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “I could do every strike mission the Vanguard has by myself. Every single one. But it’d take me months. Years. The important part of having legions of Guardians is that I don’t have to. We do it together. Do you understand?”  
Cal nodded, tears streaking her face.  
“Come here.” She opened her arms, and Cal twisted to settle underneath her chin. Nalim gently stroked her arm while she talked. “It’s going to be hard. You’re going to have to be more careful than the others. But I will run to fix you every single time you make it back if that’s what it takes. Europa and Alexi, they’re never going to resent caring for you. Just as you would do the same for them. You would...right?”  
Cal laughed, a hiccupy sob. “Yeah.”  
“See? That’s what fireteams are for.” Nalim got quiet, gently hugging her head. “I love you, Cal. I love all three of you. Pain in the asses that you are.”  
She smiled, twisting to hug Nalim’s chest. “I love you too. I’m glad you’re the one that found me.”  
Nalim sighed. “So am I, kid.”  
Their hug broke, and Cal sat up, wiping the last tears off her face. Nalim faked a stern expression. “Now. Go to bed. You need rest. We’ll see about getting you a proper mask tomorrow.”  
Cal stopped at the doorway. “Thank you. Mom.”  
Nalim rolled her eyes, poorly hiding her smile. “Go. Off with you.” She waved her hands, sighing as the door shut.

Her smile fell once Cal was gone, and she put her face in her hands.  
Asha rose off the nightstand to face her. “You okay?”  
She slowly shook her head.  
“Dreams, or Cal?”  
“Both.”  
“What are you seeing?”  
She brought her hands up to her face, sighing. “Nothing. It used to be all three of them, but now there's no one but me. And I’m always trying to look for them, but there’s just...nothing.” She turned off the tablet and looked directly at Asha. “It’s so frustrating. Everywhere I look it’s just...red.”  
\--  
She went back into the living room, looked at her sleeping bag, and sighed.  
“What are the chances you’re up?” She muttered to herself, picking up her spare helmet from the coffee table. She laughed under her breath. “I sound like you. Gambler.”  
Stepping quietly out to Nalim’s balcony, the temperature dropped noticeably, and she immediately shivered. She dragged the second blanket out with her, and wrapping herself up, put on the helmet.  
With some technical effort, she’d managed to activate the comms without alerting Argo. “...Cayde?”  
It crackled for a second, and then his voice came through. He was awake, but his voice had the telltale signs of fatigue. “Heeey, rookie. Long time no see. What’s got you up at this hour?”  
She smiled. “Why are you still awake?”  
He laughed bitterly. “Says the person calling me. Don’t worry about it. Work. What’d you need?”  
She sat in silence for a second, watching the stars above her. Which one was Venus? Were any?  
“Cal?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You’re...not sure?” He sounded like he was walking. “What you need or why you called?”  
“What I need. I know why I called.”  
“Are those not the same thing?”  
“Hm. Possibly.”  
“Alright...why’d you call?”  
She chuckled. “So you’d answer.”  
“That’s...Alright, you got me there. That’s definitely a reason.” He laughed. “Far from the best, but it is a reason.”  
“I guess I’m just...nervous.” The wind blew her hair around for a second, leaving her more disheveled. “Can’t explain it, but listening to you talk calms me down.”  
He paused. “Did getting shot knock a few screws loose or something?”  
She laughed quietly, watching a transport go by. “Just say thanks and move on, Mr. Vanguard.”  
They sat in silence for a brief moment.  
“What’s scaring you?” His tone dropped the snark for a brief second. “Is Nalim’s apartment full of rotting skeleton trophies?” Back as quick as it’d gone.  
She laughed again. “No. It is not.”  
“You sound like Ikora.”  
“What?”  
He hummed. “I mean like...I can basically hear your mind working. Your voice sounds like Ikora’s. What’s got you thinkin’ so hard at this hour?”  
She put her chin in her hands. “I shouldn’t be telling you. You’ve got more hunters to worry about than me and my mundane issues. Goodnight, Vanguard.”  
He groaned dramatically. “We’ve been OVER thi-”  
The rest of his sentence was broken off by the sliding of the glass door. Cal startled, looking guiltily at the visitor.   
Europa glared at her. “Cal. Come back to bed. Now. It’s cold out here.”  
Cayde laughed, only audible to Cal. “Caught. How about you tell me what’s bothering you in the morning? As much as it pains me to agree with Europa, you need sleep.”  
Cal sighed. “Deal. Goodnight.” She chuckled. “Cay.”  
“Goodnight rookie.” The comms on his end shut off, and she took off the helmet, yawning.  
Europa rolled her eyes. “Call your boyfriend later, weirdo.” She beckoned to the huge shadow on the other side of the glass. Cal swatted at her with little effort.  
Alexi stepped out, bending down to her level and scooping her up. “It is too cold. Too cold for you. Come. Onward, little moon. Let’s go.”  
She shrugged. “At least I’m not bleeding this time.”  
“That is true. Please continue to...not...do that.” His chest wavered with laughter. Europa appeared from the dark living room behind him, and Alexi followed her to Nalim’s room. When they entered, their mentor once again looked up from her screen.  
“And what do you troublemakers want?” Her smile was in her voice.  
Europa jumped on her bed first. “To do what we do best!”  
Alexi followed soon after, setting the Cal cocoon down on the bed as well.  
“And what is that?” Nalim sighed, folding her arms.  
Europa grinned. “Bother you. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone: *thinks*  
> me: wow,,,,just like Ikora


	14. 1 week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i spaced out bc i thought the next chapters were gonna be the red war but i forgot abt cal's 2nd BIRTHDAY! this is one of my favorites

“No, no - Hang on.” Cayde swatted away her hands, taking the metal mask. “Don’t move. Stop fidgeting!”  
Nalim watched amusedly, face hidden by half her coffee cup. Alexi watched with bright interest at the mask, and Europa gave her the normal mischievous smirk. They all sat around a round table in the same restaurant they were in a year ago.  
She held her hands up, watching his face as he clicked it into place. He gently turned her head to make sure it worked, and winked when he noticed her stare. “There. Feel okay?”  
She nodded, and it moved with her easily. “Fits perfectly. How do I look?”  
He opened his mouth to speak, and decided against it, looking at the rest of the table.  
Europa snickered to herself. “You look like someone forgot what an exo was halfway through the building process.”  
Cal rolled her eyes. “Nice. Thank you. Any _other_ opinions?”  
Alexi smiled, politely straightening his posture. “I think you look very nice.”  
“You look like you’re gonna survive longer.” Nalim smiled behind her cup. “Cake’s coming. Sit down, you two.”  
Cutting through the crowd like a knife, River came parading with a cake in her hands. She did a flourish, a spin, and bowed, setting it on the table. It was the same kind she’d gotten last year, but now had a light blue tint, and of course, two candles. “Right on cue! Hey, everybody. Birthday girl, looking good. How’s everything? To your liking?” Her warm smile stretched across her face, hair falling out around her face.  
Cal chuckled, nodding. “Thanks. I think today has surpassed last year for sure.” She looked at the cake, and her eyebrows creased. “Uh, problem. Cayde?”  
His eyes flicked up into focus. “Huh? Oh. Ha! Can you blow out your candles like that?”  
“Yeah hmm, no.” She reached behind her head. “How do I take this off?”  
“Look at Europa and give me your hand.”  
Cal obeyed, and Europa wiggled her eyebrows. “Euri-”  
Cayde rolled his eyes, guiding her hand to the seam. “Save your fighting for during the sugar high, would you two? Push here to disengage.”  
Nalim snorted. “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said in years, Vanguard.” River flicked her forehead. “Whaat?”  
River sighed. “Can anybody at this table be nice?”  
“I can be nice.” Alexi smiled.  
“I know you can, sweetie. If only your FAMILY would pick up the CUES. Birthday girl, could we do the candles soon? I don’t want to miss your 2nd, but I’ve got to head back to the hospital ‘fore too long.”  
“Sorry,” Cal turned, giving Cayde a smile and setting the mask on the table. “Euri, you wanna have a go at the candles?”  
Nalim and Cayde scooted back their chairs simultaneously. Alexi only gave them a confused look, until Nalim gestured for him to do the same.  
Europa rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the faith, guys.” She stood, hovering her fingers over the first candle. “One...tiny flame...for the birthday girl?” She snapped, and the candle lit. “Hey! It worked!”  
Nalim smiled, a miniscule trace of pride in her eyes. “Nice.” It shifted to playful sarcasm. “Now if we could have the second one before she’s three?”  
“Blah, blah, nothing’s good enough for the king-killer, I know.” Euri smirked, snapping again. The second candle lit without any theatrics. “There. Alright, Cal. All you.”  
She smiled, watching all their faces in the candlelight.

“Here’s to year 2 of Guardianhood.”  
\--  
Cayde idly sat at the bar, swirling the bright green liquid in his glass. He flicked his attention from the attending frame to the late-night attendees, amusedly counting the hunters he recognized. They nodded in acknowledgment when they saw him, and he cheered them with the glass, only half of his attention on their presence.  
“...Vanguard?” A hand tapped his shoulder.  
He turned his chair. A hunter, a new light by the looks of the armor, wrung their hands in front of him. Their ghost floated behind them, stark white shell a dead giveaway.“‘Sup?”  
“Do you...happen to know the way back to the Tower?”  
“I certainly hope so.” He laughed, hopping off the chair. “Kid, I work there. C’mon. You not have a map yet?” He pushed the curtain out of the window.  
They shook their head.  
He raised his hand, and Sundance appeared, hovering over his palm. “Do the honors?”  
Sundance scanned the new ghost. “There you go. Now you’ve got a map.”  
The guardian nodded in thanks. “Thanks, Vanguard.”  
“Anytime, kid. You gonna make it back?” He gestured to the Tower out the window. “Gotta say, it’s kind of hard to miss.”  
They laughed, their shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit. “Yeah. I think I can do it. Thank you.”  
Cayde watched them leave, making sure they passed the right window before he returned to the bar. “Hunter training step one: basic navigation.” He laughed to Sundance. “Surprisingly thins the herd.”  
“Ha ha.” Sundance rolled her eye. “Incoming.”  
He froze, hand on his gun.  
“Not that kind of incoming.”  
“Jeez,” He relaxed. “Specify!”  
Nalim approached him, somehow looking more irritated than was her default. “Looks like you do know what your job description is. Vanguard.”  
“You know my name. We’re on a first-name basis.”  
She waved him off impatiently. “Do you know where Cal lives?”  
“Unless she’s moved out of the hunter barracks in the past month, yeah?”  
“Perfect. Consider this her birthday present. Get her home.”  
His eyes widened. “Huh?”  
She gestured behind her to Alexi, who very patiently had one hand on each collar of his sisters. “Europa somehow did not think to mention both of them were throwing back alcoholic drinks until Callisto started swaying. Then they continued. I can handle Europa’s kicking and fighting. I can’t handle both.” Nalim’s irritation broke slightly. “If there’s one thing they can definitely do, it’s fight back.”  
Cayde watched, unsure how to respond. “You just want me to drag her home?”  
“Are you going to kidnap her?”  
“No?”  
Nalim gave him a pointed glare. “Didn’t think so. You’re her Vanguard. Take CARE of it.”  
He tried to argue, but she’d already stormed off. “Aaaalrightyyy. Hey big guy. Can I help you out there?”  
Alexi amusedly opened his grip on Cal’s collar. “Sure. She’s better off than Euri.”  
They both glanced at Euri, who was relying mostly on Alexi’s pull to stand upright.  
Cayde sighed, sliding an arm under Cal’s shoulders. “It’s always a fun night with this team, isn’t it?”  
Cal looked up briefly, seeming to recognize him. “Hiiii Cay.”  
“Yeah, hi rookie. Let’s head on home.”  
“It’s...my birthday.”  
He nodded to Alexi, guiding her towards the door. “I know. Did you have fun?”  
“Thank youuu. For comiing.” She stumbled over the threshold, catching his hand. “I’m….sorry.”  
He hummed, watching the transports above him. Last ones of the night. Shit. “What’re you sorry for?”  
“I-” She frowned, very very deeply at the ground. “I’m drunk.”  
“That you are, rookie.”  
“Sorry you have to...babysit me. I can get home.”  
“Can you? Because I’m not pulling your corpse out of the sewers after Argo falls out of a tree or something.” He chuckled, mostly to himself. “Tree-sleeping is not an option here. And you’re a little too far gone for me to leave you in the street.”  
She hummed a tune to herself, before leaning on his shoulder. “You’re very warm.”  
“Cal? Look at me. Can you hold onto things right now?” He turned to face her, trying desperately not to find this funny. “Heyyy, c’mon. Eyes up, Guardian. Look at me. We’re gonna get on a sparrow. Can you hold onto me?”  
She shrugged, suddenly focused on his shoulder. “Spade.”  
He sighed. “Cal. Hands.” He offered his hands up, and silently thanked her discipline. “Squeeze as hard as you can.”  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“I am literally made of metal. You’ll bend before I do. Just do it.”  
She squeezed his hands as tight as she could.  
“Alright, that’ll do. Sundance?”  
His sparrow materialized in the mostly empty street. It hovered patiently while he guided her towards it.  
“Okay, stand up on your own for one second. Just one.” He let go of her and got onto it, offering his hand again. “Alright, get on.”  
Her hair was starting to get in the way of her sight, but bright yellow lights followed his hand as he beckoned to her. “Are...you gonna take me home?”  
“Yeah, if you’ll let me.” He chuckled. “C’mon, I won’t kidnap you. You trust me?”  
She wavered in place, taking his hand. “Of course.” One foot over the side, and she dropped onto the sparrow like a bag of flour.   
He chuckled to himself, re-steadying it. “Okay. Here’s where you have to hold on. Got it?”  
“Hold on to what.”  
He sighed. Somewhere, Sundance was laughing. “Me, Cal. You have to hold on to me.”  
She circled his waist in silence, putting her head on his back. “Caaayde.”  
“Still here.”  
“I’m going to sleep.”  
He spoke over his shoulder. “Do not fall asleep. That’s an order. And hold on. That’s also an order.”  
She laughed, tightening her grip. “Yessir.”  
“Cal, what did I just say?”  
“Don’t fall asleep.”  
“And?”  
“It’s an order.”  
“No, what else are you going to do?”  
“Hold on.”  
“Good job.” He sped up, shooting off into the street. “Now, I-“  
She suddenly let go, leaned back, and released an echoing whoop into the nearly empty street.   
He caught one hand mid-departure, sparrow wavering. “CALLISTO! I SAID HOLD ON!”  
Her laughter cut abruptly short. A small “sorry” made it past the wind as she returned to her position.  
He pressed her hands together, and tried to focus back on steering. They rode on in silence for a few minutes while he tried to ignore the whirring in his chest.  
Callisto’s voice rose again quietly, a tone he rarely heard. “Are...you mad at me?” She hiccuped.  
His eyes widened. “What? No.” What street was this? Did he miss a turn?  
“You’re-“ Another hiccup. Wait. “-Sure?”  
He slowed the sparrow. “Are you crying?”  
“No.” He felt her turn her head towards a different side of the street, even though he couldn’t see her anyways. “‘Course not.” Her voice was breaking.  
He parked quickly, muttering a string of curse words. “Cal, hey, hey, I’m sorry.” He jumped off and kneeled on the curb, face to face with her. She looked down, left, up, anywhere but him. “Hey, look at me, it’s okay. I’m not mad. This is my ‘not mad’ face, I promise.”  
She smeared her tears on her sleeve, leaving a dark streak across her eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
He felt the pressure in his chest tighten. “Cal, I’m not mad at you. Look at me.”  
She looked up through her bangs, and he resisted the impulse to tuck it. Don’t be weird. You’re just supposed to get her home. Look what you did.  
“I’m not mad. You just scared me, that’s all. I’m sorry I yelled.”  
Her breathing was calming down. “Scared?”  
He laughed quietly, some of the tension dispersing from the air. “Yeah, Cal. Being launched off a sparrow and dying in the street isn’t exactly the birthday I wanted for you. The goal is to not have you die on the way home.”  
“Argo would…” She hiccuped again. “Revive me. I’d be...fine.”  
He sighed, tilting his head back in defeat. At this moment, Ikora’s words rang true. Duh, he thought bitterly. If this was any other hunter, she’d be right. They’re immortal. If this was another trainee falling off a sparrow he’d laugh until his light went out, and maybe tell them to do a flip, but…She is right. They’re immortal. It doesn’t matter if she dies.  
“I’d like to keep the revives to a minimum, please?” He smiled. “Otherwise neither of us is getting home anytime soon.”  
She chuckled, sniffling. “Fiiine.”  
“Are we good?”  
She nodded.  
“Great. Now, let’s get you home.”  
\--  
They slowly shuffled into the hallway, when Argo materialized in front of them. He hovered next to Cayde as they walked, eye flashing between him and Cal’s swaying form.  
“We have a problem.”  
Cayde tried not to sigh. “What?”  
He twisted back and forth nervously. “Europa has the key. They were expecting to come back together.”  
Cal’s head snapped up, and she looked at the hallway frantically like she didn’t recognize it. She tapped Cayde’s shoulder incessantly. “I don’t have my key!”  
He chuckled, catching her hand. “Yeah, got that now, thanks. It’s alright. Perks of having a Vanguard escort.” He opened his palm to show a key. Thanks, Sundance. It had the Vanguard symbol emblazoned on one side, and the hunter symbol on the other. “Just for stuff like this. See?”  
She stared at it in childish wonder. “You can get into my apartment...whenever you want?”  
His eyes widened. “I-? Well-” He chuckled nervously. “Go home time.”  
They stopped in front of her door, and he opened it with the skeleton key. “Welcome back, birthday girl. I hope for your sake that your hangover isn’t that bad.”  
She laughed airily, and hugged him. “Thank yoooou. I won’t do...this again.”  
He took the chance to hide his face. “Even if you do, I’ll still cart you home. If it’s a choice between you or any of your teammates, I’d choose you any day.” His eyes widened. Why did he say that! Shut up! “Aaanyways! Go to sleep! See you, uh, later! I don’t know!” He pushed her into her apartment and shut the door.

Sundance materialized, and even without a face the smug grin was evident.  
“Not you too.” He sped away from the door, back towards where he came. “Please save it.”  
“That was embarrassing. On so many fronts. Like Shaxx would be proud you survived, that many fronts.”  
“Did I survive? Or is this hell?”  
“You just shoved her into her house.”  
He swatted at her. “I did not SHOVE her. Don’t you have anything not rude to say?”  
Sundance twirled amusedly. “Well, I did want to inform you I recorded every second of that.”  
He stopped, turning towards her. “You did not.”  
“Oh I did.” She twirled again. “And I sent-”  
“No. Please.”  
“-it to Argo. He just got it. Along with a list of tips for treating hangovers.”  
Cayde pulled his hood over his face. “The one redeeming quality of this was I was the only one who had to remember it. Who’s side are you ON?”  
She laughed. “It’s Argo. I don’t think he’ll tell her unless he really has to.”  
“Yeah, because he LOVES his Guardian-”  
“Something you two have in common.”  
“-and does not aim to make her suffer!” He shot her a pointed glance. “Unlike SOME!”  
She laughed again, harder, and then quieted down. “Alright, alright. Come on. Our turn to go home. You’re getting grumpy.”  
He glared, as best he could. “Am not.”  
“Are too. Go.”  
He sighed, marching off to the elevator. “This isn’t over. And I heard that.”  
“If your battery dies in the hallway, I’m going to record that too.”  
He shook his fist to the sky. “Why, Traveler? Why me?”  
\--  
Callisto had collapsed onto her bed. She tilted her head to stare at the stars past her window, feeling the last energy she had fade away.  
“Argo...I’m laying on something.” Her voice sounded muffled and far away in her own skull. Talking felt like wading in mud.  
His blue eye flickered past her shutting eyelids. “I’ll get it.” Her outer party clothes were transmatted off, and appeared hanging on the hook on her door. As they dropped, something shiny fell out and onto the carpet.  
“What...was it.” She turned to stare at the ceiling, consciousness slipping away like rolling fog.  
He shined a light on it, and laughed almost sarcastically. A key, with a number, and the warlock symbol.  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Sleep.” He transmatted it onto the desk, and settled on her chest. “Happy birthday. I love you.”  
“I love you...too. I’m glad you…” She smiled lightly. “Chose me.”  
“So am I. Goodnight, Guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me if it's inaccurate i have never been drunk


	15. 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whos REAADDDYYYYY

Nalim woke up to the frantic shouts of her Ghost.  
“Thank the Traveler, what _was_ that?” Asha hovered. “I was yelling as loud as I could to wake you up, but nothing would do it.”  
She was sitting up. When had she done that? She wiped a tear streak from her face, and curiously looked at it on her hands. “What...was I doing?”  
“Screaming. Like you were being murdered. I almost tried to revive you.” She laughed nervously. The tension did not shake. “It hasn’t been that...scary...in…” She paused. “What did you see?”  
Nalim looked at her hands like the lines of her palms would give her answers. I’m not that kind of prophet. I’m not a _prophet,_ she thought bitterly.  
“Nothing.”  
Asha sighed. “Still nothing?”  
She looked up, confusion written on her face. “No, I mean I can’t remember. I...didn’t even think I was dreaming.”


	16. 12 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i wrote this befor ei found out that ophiuchus and ikora haven't spoken in 61 years so forgive me for my lore transgressions. imnnot changing it though

Ikora hummed. “Ophiuchus. What do you think about rerouting these,” She pointed to a symbol on her screen. “Over to the west section of the wall until the ruptured pipes are repaired?”  
“It would work, if they have the storage and labor availability.” Her ghost twirled, watching the screen over her shoulder. “Some of those will be too large to lift without equipment, which has its own transportation time.”  
“How heavy?”  
His eyes went up as he searched his memory. “An average of 500 to 700 units worth.”  
“That is too heavy.” She hmm-ed. “What if I-?”  
“You can’t pick it up yourself.”  
She sent an amused look of betrayal. “Fine. Multip-?”  
“Requested link from Hunter Guardian Nalim.” Ophiuchus tilted towards her. “Sorry to interrupt.”  
She half-smiled, her mind already working on something else. “It’s okay. Answer.” They both moved to the railing to put distance between themselves and the civilian workers. His shell crackled.  
“Hello Ik-” Static.  
She raised an eyebrow. “Nalim? Is everything alright?”  
“I was goi-” Static. “Ask you the same-” Static.  
“How far are you from the Tower, Nalim?”  
“I’m in the City.” Her voice sounded different, higher. Faster. “Just wanted to report-” Static. Ikora frowned. “-A weird night. Just…eyes up. Link is-” A groan mingled with the static. “You know.”  
She nodded to no one. “Eyes up. I understand. I’ll look out.”  
The comms crackled closed, and Ophiuchus spun back and forth once more. “That was odd.”  
“Yes, it was.” She hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll work on that second, for now, rerouting takes precedence.”


	17. 6 hours

Europa opened the door to the empty apartment, speaking out into the silence. “Cal?”  
Leo’s shell crackled with her voice. “Yeah?”  
“Where’d you put it this time?” She slid past the dining chair, spotting a small dish on the table. “Oh, nevermind.”  
“Key-” Static. “-dish!”  
Europa chuckled, moving into the closet. “Clever. Maybe if I remember to keep it... Hey, can I borrow a coat?”  
“You forgot-” Static. Europa glanced at him, but waved it off. She flicked past coat after coat before pulling one out. Blue.  
“Yes, I forgot again. Pleaseee?”  
“‘Course y-”  
“Are you two okay? You’re breaking up a lot.”  
“Sorr-” Static. “What?”  
She opened her mouth again, but the comms link shut down.

Leo flicked his eye between his Guardian and the City outside. “It’s probably just the storm.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” She shrugged it off, and swung the coat over her shoulder. “C’mon.”


	18. 4 hours

River gently moved a piece of hair out of her patient’s eye. They stared out the window above their bed forlornly.  
“Hey, I know it’s storming hard, but by the time you wake up tomorrow, the sun will be out again!”  
They frowned. “Promise?”  
“I promise.” She smiled. “And I’ll be back tomorrow morning to prove it. Sleep for me until then, alright? It’s getting late.”


	19. 3 hours

Argo floated next to his Guardian as she strided. “Link from Nalim.”  
Cal nodded. “Hopefully this one works better. C’mere, you’re getting rained on.” She moved him inside her hood and continued her pace. “Good?”  
He looked up at her, smile evident in his voice. “Yeah. Good. Linking now.”   
She stopped, looking at her surroundings. “Nalim?” Her mental map became clear, and she resumed walking. “What’s up?”  
“Where are-” Static. Cal sighed. “-ou?”  
“Tower.” At least she could make out the question.  
Nalim’s voice lilted like it did when Cal got scared. “Good. Good.”  
She stopped walking. “Is everything okay?”  
There was a moment of hesitation. “Yes.” Maybe it was the connection strength. “Be safe.”  
Cal chuckled, walking again. They were almost there. “Thanks mom. I’ll try.”  
The link cut.  
“Do you think she’s scared of storms?”  
Argo hummed thoughtfully. “I didn’t think she could be scared of anything, after all she’s been through. But maybe.”  
Cal shrugged, lightly tapping the bottom of Argo’s shell. “She’ll call us if something is actually wrong. Right now I wanna get to the docks!”  
“You’re really excited about seeing the rain from up high, aren’t you?” He laughed playfully. “I hope lightning strikes. Not you, of course, but something.”  
She grinned. “Don’t be coy. I know you’re excited too. And come on! When does it ever storm like this?”


	20. 2 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not writing this out! watch from 4:00 to 6:30 https://youtu.be/ZclgeLjHv0s (its the red war intro)
> 
> also the downside to titling chapters like i do is that when a lot of things happens very quickly u get one very long chapter so please. bear with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. there is death in this chapter. i am sorry. i promise it gets better. and a little worse. but overall better! don’t be upset with me yet

Callisto sat on the edge of the docks, watching the dark clouds roll over the City. The faraway curtains of rain fascinated her the most.  
“Argo, look!” Her voice held her stunned awe. “Lightning.”  
He watched as lightning struck the tallest of the City’s buildings, in one of the faraway clouds. The roll of thunder echoed as it faded away.  
She smiled. “Beautiful.”

They sat in silence as the sky darkened further. Cal stood, regretfully at first, stretching out her limbs and bending towards the Tower.  
“Alright, little light. It’s getting late. Let’s head h-”

The Tower itself shook underneath them like the reverberations of a drum.

She stumbled towards the edge of the docks before catching her balance, but her breath caught in her throat. The entire height of the wall stretched below her, and she scrambled away from the drop.  
“...Argo? Did the…” She turned to him. “Did the Tower just get struck?”  
His eye wasn’t on her, but on the clouds past them both. She turned to follow his gaze.  
Within the dark clouds, darker shapes began to take shape until they eventually broke through the fog.  
They watched in horror as a missile from the ships hit the side of a skyscraper.

“We’re being invaded.” Argo’s voice shook as he drew closer to her. “By the Traveler, we’re being invaded.”  
\--  
Nalim stood at River’s door, knocking lightly. “Hey neighbor.”  
“Coming.” River’s light laughter was muffled by the door. “Hang on.”

A flash of fire and light, and Nalim was slammed into the other side of the hallway. The impact snapped her neck, and she slumped to the ground.  
Asha materialized in seconds, and Nalim sat up, coughing out ash. She wiped her eyes.

In front of them was a gaping hole of rubble and fire.

They both stared in shock at the damage, before Asha looked up and saw the approaching ships.  
“Nalim, we have to go.”  
“I didn’t-” Her helmet took shape in front of her face. “I-”  
“We have to go now.”  
“No...no. No.” She stood and watched burning rock plummet floors below her. “I didn’t even…”  
People were coming out of their apartments to gape, at the ruin and at the Guardian in the center of it.It wasn’t until a second echoing boom shook the foundation that they started screaming and leaving.  
Asha’s voice raised reprimandingly, but it shook. “Nalim, there is nothing you can do for her. We have to go NOW or you’ll save no one at all!”  
With her words, the air around Nalim got cold. Any trace of grief or emotion left her. The withdrawal was nearing instantaneous, and it hurt Asha with a pang of guilt to have to force it.  
“Evacuation routes.” She pulled her rifle from her back and started down the hallway.  
Asha dematerialized. “Direction marked. I’m... sorry.”  
Nalim didn’t flinch. “Mark Fireteam Jupiter.”  
“I can’t.”  
She pounded on doors as she passed them, and watched as more and more civilians filled the hallway. Smoke began to gather. “What do you mean you can’t?”  
“I mean I can’t find their Ghosts. No pinging. I think…” Asha’s voice got low, even though only Nalim could hear her. “I think the satellites have been taken out.”  
She tensed. Scared civilians streamed past her. One stopped in front of her, eyes full of fear and pleas. A man, no more than 25. Ash dusted his shoulders.  
“Guardian, what’s happening?”  
She pulled their shirt over their nose. “I don’t know. Go south. To the evac point. Fast as you can. You understand?”  
He nodded shakily. “Yes ma’am.”  
“Go. Now.” She gently pushed him into step with the rest of the crowd.“Asha?”  
“Their last locations are still visible. Europa and Alexi show as being a street down. Callisto still registers as being in the Tower.” Asha hummed. “Vanguard emergency channel is down.”  
“Shit.”  
“Agreed.”  
A civilian scrambled up the staircase against the crowds. From what she was wearing, she was a Tower worker. Probably maintenance. Strong. She huffed from exhaustion and turned her gaze directly on Nalim.  
“Guardian! Support needed on the ground level!” She bent, sweat dripping from her brow. How many flights of stairs had she climbed to get help? How many Guardians lived in this building for her to run to?  
Nalim nodded curtly. “Understood.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing in reassurance like when Europa learned to float. Europa… “Good work. Now it’s your turn to evac. That’s an order.”  
She nodded, looking up with a terrified smile that pulled at her cheeks. There was blood on her sleeves. “Yes ma’am.”  
Nalim turned into an abandoned apartment and bee-lined to the balcony. The glass door lay shattered underneath her feet as she stepped through the frame. 

The City lay in siege.  
Rain battled fire after fire, smoke pillars rising from everywhere she could see, as far as she could see. The street below them was barely visible, and the sky above started to fill with invading ships. They approached, leaving a trail of black exhaust.  
“Who is it?”  
“Cabal.” Asha’s voice turned airy. “Red Legion. Nalim...”  
“Doesn’t matter. They’ll die.”  
“No, Nalim...Look at the Tower.”

The Tower stood in the distance, smoke billowing from the ruptures. Only now could she see the scale of the ships coming in from their side, and the damage they’d already done. Not only the Tower was shrouded in smoke and fire. 

Asha’s voice hardened. “Callisto is fine. The Tower is still standing, and she’s most likely in contact with the Vanguard and every other veteran. She’s not alone. She knows how to be a Guardian.”  
Nalim let go of her breath. Asha was right.  
“Jump.”  
“What?”  
“Ground support needed, and Alexi’s last location registers as being in this area. You can get to them on time in one way only.”  
Nalim looked down, and the shine of a purple bubble stood out against the angry flames. With half a prayer and a leap of faith she vaulted the balcony to the battles below.  
\--  
Callisto’s armor had barely appeared before she started running. Her mask clicked on behind her head, and her helmet sat over it in seconds, but all she could hear was her own panicked breathing. In, out, in out. Her heart greatly outpaced the slam of her feet on the floor.  
Zavala’s voice echoed inside her helmet. “This is Commander Zavala. Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall.”  
She started running faster, and without a word, the way to the Plaza lit up in her vision.

Seconds before she made it halfway up the stairs, the docks shrieked with the impact of a missile, throwing her forward. Her knee collided with a step, and like an animal, she scrambled up on all fours.  
“Can you see where our family is?” She drew her gun, heart pounding with adrenaline. “Any of them?”  
Argo’s voice dropped. “No. Only their last locations. They’re all in the...City.”  
“They’re okay. They’re Guardians. They’re okay.”  
Suddenly, a large figure stepped in front of them, aiming at her a rifle she couldn’t hope to use. Taller, wider and streaked with red, whatever it was was unbeknownst to her.  
She aimed her gun up, fired, and gratefully watched it crumple. “What? Are these?”  
“Cabal, It’s uh...It’s the Cabal. This doesn't make sense. This says the Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets.”  
“Not great!” She fired another shot down the hallway. “Definitely not great!”  
“Whatever they want, it must be here – in the Last City.” He hummed. “What is it they want?”  
She laughed nervously, reloading. “I don’t know! But I don’t think we want them to have it!”  
“Doorway, up there. That’s the way to the Plaza. Cal, you can do this.” He encouraged and pleaded with her at the same time. “Run.”  
“I can do this. I can do this.” Her stride increased to a sprint as she approached the door. Suddenly it slammed open as a figure rammed into the door. They looked at her with brief recognition.  
Cal’s voice jumped. “Cayde?!”  
He looked back again. “Cal!? Hey, you two!” More Cabal approached him, but before she could say a word of warning, he burst into solar flame, and his shots disintegrated them where they stood. “Zavala's doing the hero act in the Plaza. Me? I've got a date with whoever's behind this. It'll be a short date.”  
She laughed, a small percentage of the fear loosening. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t you stay with Ikora and Zavala?”  
He winked. “They’ll do just fine. I’ve got this. You, tell me you’ll be careful.”  
“Not unless you can promise the same.”  
“Yikes.” He strided off to the opening in the ceiling. “Well, promise me you’ll live.”  
He disappeared into the flames above before she could respond.  
“He’ll be fine.” Argo strained to be soothing. “He’s Vanguard for a reason. We have to get to the Plaza.”  
\--  
The wind whistled past her like a flute until she broke her fall, the speed suddenly dissipating. She sprinted into the bubble and the sounds of fighting muffled.  
“Titan!” The civilians inside backed away, revealing who was holding the shield up. “Alexi?”  
He looked over his shoulder, arms out. Void light came off his palms in wisps. “They found you!”  
“You’re the one who called for ground support?”  
“They asked where to get help. I knew of…” He gestured up towards her apartment with his chin. “One place.”  
She smiled briefly. “Good work. Where’s Europa?”  
“Fighting.” Only now could she recognize the flashes of yellow outside the bubble. “Please help. I can hold.”  
She jumped out, more civilians filling the space to take cover with him.  
The sounds of fighting reintensified, and now she could recognize the sounds of Light and bullets. Cabal dropped onto the street in troops, and Europa stood between them and the shield with flame in her hands.  
Nalim moved forward, aiming her rifle and firing. “Jupiter Three. I see the invasion isn’t the only one causing fires.”  
She startled, closing her fiery fist. “Fuck! Nalim! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you!” The dense flame formed a small sun, and Europa chucked it into the oncoming enemies.  
“Language.”  
“We’re being invaded!” She threw another grenade, and three Cabal incinerated. “Can’t I have a PASS!?” Her voice calmed. “Have you seen Cal?”  
“No. She was last in the Tower.” Her jaw tightened. “But she’s closer to everyone else than we are. She’ll be fine. Right now, we help these people.”  
\--  
Callisto sprinted through the hallway, desperately trying to ignore the ruins of the Tower surrounding her. She turned a corner, and across from her a civilian scrambled away from Cabal, turning into another hallway.  
The civilian screamed. “Guardian! HELP!”  
She raised her gun to fire, but within a second, a second massive figure had emerged from where the civilian had entered and skewered the oncoming Cabal with a sword. The sword seemed to be permanently on fire.  
“Shaxx?” A part of her was stunned, but most was relieved. Of anyone to run across during a crisis, Crucible Handler Shaxx was certainly near the top of the list.  
He stood like an angry wall between the oncoming Cabal and the civilians in his little corner, but she felt no malice when he glanced at her. “You’re...Callisto. You’re Nalim’s protégé.”  
She smiled behind her helmet. “That’s me.”  
“Come.” He left the for-now-empty hallway and stepped into the corner. She followed obediently.  
Several people were sheltering in this hallway, some hurt and some caring for the hurt. All of them seemed more helpless in Shaxx’s shadow, but they looked up with a mixture of gratitude and terror. She intimately understood that mix.  
Shaxx walked to the end of the hallway, sheathing the sword and digging his hands in between the doors. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Any student of Nalim’s is welcome to my arsenal. Grab,” He looks down at her and chuckles. “More than one gun. And run to the Plaza. Fast as you can, Hunter. I will get these people to safety. Do you understand?” His voice was commanding, but kind, and she found herself once again wishing she knew where Nalim was.  
“Yes sir.” She nodded, getting ready to sprint.  
“Good.” He pulled the metal door open, and she slid through the opening. “If the Cabal want war, give them war.”  
\--  
For now, the onslaught of Cabal in the street had slowed. She could only assume they were on every other street, but the break was welcome.  
Nalim turned. “Europa, guard until I say.”  
She nodded, and widened her stance against the shield.  
Entering the bubble, she lowered her gun and spoke loud. “Everyone, this is our only chance to get to cover and move towards the evac points. Follow Alexi-9,” She pointed to him. He tilted his head, no doubt to the number being used. Be professional, Alexi.“And go as fast as you can. Is anyone hurt?”  
They all hesitantly shook their heads. For now, She thought.  
“Alexi, do you have a waypoint?”  
He nodded, dropping his arms. The shield around him dissipated. “I know where to go.”  
“Perfect. Go. Now.” She turned. “Europa. You’re guarding.”  
She nodded, the air around her getting hotter. “Where’re you going?”  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m guarding with you.” She sighed. “And I’m going to try and get a hold of the Tower.”  
\--  
The hallway echoed with the intercom, mingling with the sounds of battle. “Evacuation order Seven Seven is in effect. This is not a drill. All civilians report to designated evacuation areas immediately.”  
She felt a chill go up her spine. “Argo…?”  
“I’m here. Keep going. You can do this.”  
She nodded, and they entered into the Hangar. It opened up into a large view of the City, and the massive ship passing them by.  
“Look at the size of that thing. It must be their command ship.”  
“Must be.” She continued running. “I don’t understand. I just don’t. Why…?”  
“Watch out.”  
She glanced up, and more Cabal landed in between her and the exit to the Plaza. She fired. Three fell down before a familiar voice interrupted over the comms.  
“OK. My Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as ‘Red Legion.’ Ikora, what d’you got?”  
She breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s still okay. Argo, what’s this?”  
“The Vanguard emergency channel. It’s back up. For now. Keep going, we’re almost to the Plaza.”  
“They're elite. Ruthless. And rumor is, they have never known defeat.” The tone in Ikora’s voice did nothing to soothe her fears. The City really was under attack.  
“Until today. Today, they face Guardians.” Zavala. His voice did not waver.  
Both her and Argo looked up and watched in horror as something large and unknown moved toward the Traveler. It splayed out like a spider as it got closer, and she felt every nerve in her body react with energy. Adrenaline. Most likely Arc Light.  
Argo’s voice suddenly entered the comms. “But, Zavala! They're attacking the Traveler!”  
“The Traveler waits! We protect our people. At any cost.”

She swallowed hard, and left cover, running as fast as she could toward the Plaza.  
\--  
Europa fired her rifle into a broken down hallway, and something large hit the floor. The civilians behind her moved hurriedly towards Alexi at the sound.  
“...y have never known defeat.” Ikora’s voice suddenly echoed in Nalim’s helmet, and from the jump, she could assume the other two’s as well.  
Europa turned, narrowly missing a broken neon sign. “What was that? That was Ikora.”  
“Yes, it was.” She nodded, barely smiling. “The Vanguard’s emergency channel seems to be somewhere near working. Just the Guardian one. Asha?”  
“It’s shaky, but I can hold onto it. Lady, Galileo, report?”  
Leo answered first. “Got the signal.”  
“Me too.” Lady cheered. “Finally, some good news.”  
Europa sighed. “I really hope she was talking about us.”  
Nalim held up her hand. “Hush, they’re still talking.”  
Zavala’s voice boomed. “Until today. Today, they face Guardians.”  
“Well.” Europa swallowed. “Not us.”  
“But Zavala! They're attacking the Traveler!”  
Alexi shot up, turning and stopping the line. “Argo!”  
All three of them exhaled in relief. The civilians glanced around in confusion.  
Nalim nodded. “Now that we know Callisto is okay, we move. Focus on evac.”  
One of the civilians turned to look at her, their face drawn into shock. “Guardian...what they said...is it true? Are they…?”  
Europa stepped over rubble, moving singed curtains and looking up into the sky. “They’re...actually attacking the Traveler.”  
A moment of tense silence passed over the group.  
Nalim cocked her gun. “Evacuate first, worry later.”  
\--  
The Plaza opened up in front of them, and Zavala became visible over the walls and greenery. Cabal bodies littered the space in front of him, before still more dropped in.  
When she approached, he took cover and nodded at her. “These Red Legion are well trained. But we are better. We will hold this line until the last civilian is safely away.”  
“Yessir.”  
He stepped out, fired, and took cover again. “You are Cayde’s student, correct?”  
She smiled behind her helmet and nodded. Cayde’s voice echoed in her head. Rookie.  
“Good. I’ve heard much about you. I trust you to fight hard.” He nodded assurance, but his gaze glanced up. “Missile!” He stood and his arms shot out, a purple shield enveloping them quickly. She barely had time to see it before it slammed against the shield, but Zavala did not waver.  
Ikora spoke over the firing of both of their guns. “Zavala, the last of the shuttles is away. But the Speaker, he never made it. I'm going to look for him.”  
Zavala turned again. “I can handle the Plaza. Guardian.” He pointed to the other side of the Plaza, a large doorway largely untouched. “Go with Ikora. Find the Speaker.”  
“Yessir.” She nodded, taking off toward the doorway.

In here, the Tower’s constant rumble of bullets and missiles and battle quieted. There were holes in the ceiling, but no enemies. A single frame stood with a broom, sweeping ash and rocks into a pile.  
Argo’s voice was solemn. “Keep running. We have to find Ikora.”

Another hallway opened up to a view of the burning City, and a small Cabal ship moved towards them as she crossed. She scrambled towards the back wall, before a figure leapt into the air.  
“The Speaker is gone.” Ikora shouted, rage pulling at her voice. “Red Legion, you will take no more from us. And you will find no mercy,” Her body lit up in violet light, and a dark sun blasted into the ship. “in me!”  
Callisto stood, back to the wall, stunned.  
“She'll find the Speaker.” Zavala’s voice echoed again, determined. “We need to move that command ship. Now head to the North Tower. I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up.”  
She nodded to no one. “Yessir.”

“Argo..?”  
“I’m still here. You’re going to be okay.”  
She smiled strainedly, sprinting towards the North Tower. “We’re going on the Cabal command ship.”  
“Yes, we are.” He sounded like he was mostly trying to convince himself. “Just get to Holliday. Step one.”  
“Why...me?”  
“Because you can handle it.”  
“I love you too, Argo. Give me a real reason.”

He sighed. “Desperation. But we do it just the same.”


	21. <1 hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ow!

The small group grew as people scrambled to evacuate with Nalim, and now a good number of civilians stood behind her as she scouted the road.  
“This is Rome.”  
She turned, whispering. “What?”  
The civilian spoke louder, but didn’t dare speak at normal volume. “This is Rome. The street.” They pointed. “Avenue, to be specific.”  
They weren’t lying. A sign on the corner, half torn out of the ground, read “OME AVENU”. Part of it was covered in ash and something darker. She didn’t want to look too hard.   
“Thank you.” She nodded. “That means we’re getting close to the evac point.” She turned to face the group, her peripheral still on the empty road. “It looks like they’re all mostly towards the center of the City, which means we have a good chance of not seeing another one until we’re out. Alexi, Europa. You guys are going to be the front and back of this group. Single-file, straight across. You see that door right there?” She pointed over the street to an empty door frame that opened into an abandoned shop. “Go in there, run all the way through. Alexi, wait at that door, Europa you stay at this one. Nobody else gets to stop moving until you’re on the other side. I’m going to be your perimeter. Everybody understand?”  
Most likely over a dozen heads nodded.  
“Good. Alexi, go after my signal.” She stepped out into the street, and swiveled around, eyeing every movement. An awning in the wind moved, and she almost shot at it. Once she was sure no Cabal were that interested in this outer street, she motioned for Alexi to come out.   
Asha hummed, tone matching a feeling she could not name. “You’re a good leader.”  
“Funny how multiple crises do that to you.” She sarcastically chuckled.  
“You’re the most difficult person to compliment that I know.” Her voice was teasing, and it loosened the resting fear in her heart. “And before you even start, yes, I know I chose you.”  
Nalim sighed. “Beat me to the punch line.”  
“You’re insufferable.”  
“Don’t make me say it anyways.” She raised her rifle at a loose paper. “Try the Vanguard channel.”  
“It’s still up.”   
Asha activated the comms, and it clicked in her ear. “Hunter Vanguard.”  
Behind her, Alexi stood guard at the door, ushering in the last of the civilians into the last shelter. Europa started to move from her position to stand behind her, the temperature noticeably shifting. A part of it was comforting. Nalim was cold.  
Cayde’s voice responded, with several gunshots echoing with him. “Yep.”  
“Where’s Callisto?”  
“I don’t know. Last I saw,” He grunted, and something broke with a loud noise. “-she was reporting to the Plaza with Zavala. Why?”  
She looked up, and the largest ship she could see stretched out from in front of the Traveler. “I’m sending the rest of my fireteam to escort evacuees out safe, but I’m not leaving the City without her.” Europa touched her shoulder, and from the rising heat, she could feel the objection.  
“For once, I won’t argue.” Another link connected, but Cayde spoke first. “Hey, Zavala, is Callisto with you?”  
“No.” Another loud noise echoed through her helmet, and she was no longer sure who it came from. She could, however, tell from Alexi’s flinch that they could hear as well.  
Nalim grit her teeth. “Where is she, Commander?”  
“She’s on the command ship.”

At once, all three of them looked up at the ship that took up most of the City’s sky. It stood out like a stain next to the Traveler, but only now could she see the Traveler’s attacker. Both silhouettes drove acid fear into her throat.  
“You sent h-”  
Cayde interrupted her, his tone bordering on surprised disrespect. “Zavala, you sent Cal to the command ship? To do what?”  
“She’s turned off the shields.” He sounded irritated, but mostly just tired. “Both of you trained her. She’s done well so far.” He hesitated. “But she hasn’t reported in since.”  
Nalim balled up her fists, and swirls of violet light traced along her gloves. “Is she alone?”  
“...Yes.”  
The Light had climbed, and part of it licked at Europa’s glove on her shoulder. She backed up, but her eyes were still on the ship.  
“I’m going up. I have t-”  
\--  
She stood on the edge of the ship, sweating, bleeding, heaving breath after breath. In front of her, the Traveller. The machine had attached itself like a parasite, and beneath it, the City lay in more rubble than she could’ve imagined.

Argo’s voice was breathless, in horrified awe. “How do we come back from this?”

“You don’t.”

She turned, and a Cabal in shining white armor towered over her. His piercing red eyes narrowed.

“Welcome to a world without Light.”

Like a pulse of a heart, a terrible wave went through her. She watched an echo of herself pull away from her body as she dropped to her knees, and felt everything but the last remnant of her life dissipate in the wind. Argo had dropped onto the ground, lightless, the clink of metal on metal reverbing in her head like she was drowning. She dragged his shell to her. A call for him stuck in her throat.  
The white Cabal stepped forward, his shoes flooding her blurred vision. She looked up.  
“Do not look at me, creature!” His voice boomed through her, as did his foot. She could think of nothing but Argo, cradling his shell as the kick hit her.  
“You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death.” He swung his hand, sending her flying to the edge. Argo left her hands, and fell into the abyss of a City below. “Allow me to reacquaint you.”   
She reached down into the drop, a low wail echoing in her mask. Nothing else would come out, and his shadow approached her from behind.  
“Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul.” He grabbed her collar and brought her to his face. Her body hung limp, but she was awake.

“And your light… is mine.”  
\--  
She stared up at the ship, dropping to her hands and knees. The Light that climbed her arms dropped away like a memory, and the voices in her helmet were gone. Not even a broken link.  
“Ash…” She strained. “Sha…”  
There was no answer. No static. Nothing.  
She turned to Europa, who was straining to crawl to her. Nalim sat in the ash and dragged Europa to her chest, straining for the weight of tons.  
Alexi was slumped against the cement wall, 10 feet away, and the civilians inside stared at him in horror. There was no way she could’ve gotten to him, or vice versa, but a stretched out hand in the ash conveyed her message. Then he turned his head to the ship as well.

Nalim looked to the civilians. “....Run..Ev...ac. Run….run run run..” She chanted, voice breaking.  
Their figures receded, but their faces were unseeable, blurred.

She pulled Europa up, but the wail of pain that came with it broke her focus. Europa pointed, and the sky cleared just enough for her to see.  
A small silhouette dropped from the command ship, faster and faster into the City below. It disappeared into the skyline.

Nalim couldn’t speak, and when the strength to make noise returned, she released a guttural scream into the empty street.

Rage filled the void that Light had left. She stared up the command ship, and her chest tightened. No words could express the pressure of grief, so she looked away.

Her helmet comms sputtered weakly. Cayde’s voice came through, muffled and strained. At least she knew he was alive.  
“...Is she…?”  
She had to say something. Anything.  
His connection clicked off.

Her strength returned quicker than Europa’s, but the latter clung to her hand in desperation. The side effect of youth. She circled Europa’s shoulders, and her voice changed soft like an alter ego. The rage boiled on the back burner.  
“Can you speak?”  
Europa’s helmet echoed with cries. She nodded, chest wavering.  
“Can you stand? Come on,” Nalim rolled onto her knees, pushing off with everything she could. “We have to get out.”  
Europa struggled, but stood. “She’s not…”  
Nalim swayed her way to Alexi, giving her hand to him. “She’s dead.” Her throat tightened, but she swallowed it down. “Without the Light, and a drop like that. She’s gone. Listen to me, you two.” Alexi struggled, but stood, and his shoulders shook. They both watched her like the civilians did. Waiting for instructions.  
Asha, I hope you’re right, she thought.  
“There’s nothing we can do for her anymore. All we can do is survive.”  
Europa’s voice broke when she whispered. “Shouldn’t we...at least...get her body?”  
Nalim glared, tone hardening. “In the middle of the City? Would she want you to get yourself killed so that neither of you get a proper burial? Is that what she would want?”  
Europa looked down. “No…”  
“We have to evacuate. Now.” The ability to be alive returned in increments, but too much was lost. “Never, ever let your guard down. Do you understand me?”  
Both of them nodded.

And never, ever get attached, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job! you've officially finished this book, and now the red war has begun! how exciting. please tell me something you liked in the comments while i actually start writing the next one


End file.
